¿Nakama o amor? El amanecer de los Hybrids
by NatsuDS
Summary: Natsu y Wendy profundizan en el vasto y curioso mundo de los sentimientos mientras una lejana amenaza en el lejano imperio de Pergrande amenaza con cambiar el mundo como lo conocen nuestros magos... Natsu x Wendy!
1. Un nuevo sentimiento

¿Nakama o amor?  
>Hola, he vuelto con una historia más ligera de Natsu x Wendy ya que<br>"El trabajo intratable" aún está lejos de acabar y se centra más en la acción y aventuras. En unos días trataré de terminar mi otra historia de Keima y Elsie que solo le queda un capítulo.  
>Por si a alguien le interesa, la historia se sitúa un año después de la saga de los grandes juegos mágicos por lo que Wendy tiene 13 años y Natsu tendrá 17 (como no se sabe la edad exacta pondré que tiene 16 y al ser un año más tiene 17).<p>

Capítulo 1: !Vámonos de misión!  
>Había sido increíble, Fairy Tail había desbancado a Sabertooth como el gremio más fuerte de Fiore y además se había detenido a los dragones<br>de destruir el reino. Aunque el precio a pagar había sido enorme, los gremios hicieron más trabajos que nunca y donaron el 30% de las  
>recompensas a la reconstrucción de Crocus, la ciudad capital.<br>Y es así como llegamos al ahora llamado "gremio más fuerte de fiore", donde había tanta emoción como siempre.  
>-Callaros, ya, sed unos hombres, y escuchar a mi bella hermana<br>cantar.-gritaba un musculoso hombre peliblanco.  
>- Pues vaya pintas tiene tu hermana, juju.- señaló un pelirrosa hacia el escenario.<br>-¿Ga- Gajeel? ¿Qué has hecho con Mirajane?- protestaban Elfman y el resto de chicos del gremio.  
>- Y este es mi nuevo single.- y Gajeel haciendo caso omiso empezó a cantar una música horrible hasta que le lanzaron una mesa.-¿Quién narices ha...?<br>-Le he hecho un favor al gremio tirándote esa mesa...- dijo Natsu provocándolo.  
>-¿Quieres pelea?- y con esto comenzaron a pelear como siempre.<p>

-Ser un poco maduros y tratar de...- trataba de mediar Erza hasta que le tiraron el zumo que estaba bebiendo.- Reequipación, armadura del purgatorio. !Vais a morir!

-Natsu, parece que te dejan para el arras...- Gray dijo hasta que Natsu le golpeó y comenzó a pelear.-Hey mis pantalones.

-G-Gray-sama se ve genial sin ropa-dijo Juvia tras una columna.

-¿Q-Qué diablos dices?- protestó un Gray cabreado.

Y así fue como casi todo el gremio acabó peleando. Mientras, era observado por Lucy y Wendy las cuales se ríeron de la absurdez de la pelea.

-Jajajaja, este Natsu es igual de bruto que siempre.-se reía la rubia recordando la destrucción de Hargeon al conocerse.

-Yo creo que se ve mono- balbuceó Wendy y al ver que la habían oído la adolescente se sonrojó.

-Jajajaja, ¿te imaginas en una cita con él?-le pinchó Lucy.

-N-No digas cosas tan embarazosas, .

-Está bien , lo siento. ¿Pero realmente te gusta Natsu?

-¿En qué sentido?-preguntó Wendy con una morada curiosa en sus ojos marrones.

-Pues como novio, jeje.

-N-No lo había pensado, no lo sé...pero, Lucy-san, esto es muy raro, por favor...-chilló roja la pobre adolescente.

-Vale, vale, solo decirte que si así es mejor que te confeses pronto sino tendrás que esperar eternamente.- dijo Lucy riéndose. -Mejor que Mira no se entere o...

Y como si fuera una aparición espectral con una voz de ultratumba se oyó detrás.

-Posible enamorada confirmada. Wendy Marvell, 13 años de edad.

-Kyaaaaaa-gritaron las dos amigas abrazándose.

-Jijijiji, eso por no querer contármelo pero lo oí todo, no te preocupes Wendy, deja todo en mis manos.

-N-No es necesario, Mira-san, no creo que... ni siquiera sé si él me...-pero Mira ya había desaparecido a hacer sus planes."Lo mejor será actuar como si nada hubiera pasado"-Bueno, me voy, Lucy-san.

-Me parece que aún tenemos que curar a unos cuantos idiotas.-miraron a la pelea y solo quedaban un montón de magos dormidos o ligeramente heridos, los que más Natsu y Loke, que fueron los que no podían curar con lo que había en el gremio.

-Wendy, me llevaré a Loke a mi casa a curarle ya que es mi espíritu estelar es mi responsabilidad el cuidarlos, si pudieras hacer lo mismo con Natsu, no caben los dos en mi casa...y con tu magia curativa despertará antes.

-N No hay problema, Lucy-san, buenas noches.

Mientras Wendy se encargó de usar su magia de aire para llevar el cuerpo de Natsu flotando en una especie de burbuja de aire pero al quedarle poca magia al final del día Natsu rompió la débil burbuja cayendo encima de la pobre Wendy quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros.

-H-Hola Wendy.-dijo este desperezándose.-Te ves muy linda.- y se volvió a dormir dejando a la otra como un tomate.

Lo tuvo que cargar a su espalda aprovechando que aunnque era pequeña su fuerza era mayor a la de cualquier no-mago adulto. Mientras tanto pensaba en el incidente de hace un momento y en la conversación con Lucy- "¿Será que realmente me...? No, no digas tonterías, él es como un hermano mayor que siempre cuida de mí y un nakama. Ahora me toca hacer lo mismo por él"

Dicho esto se dirigió a la que era su nueva casa desde hace un mes ya que aprovechando que ganaba bastante en las misiones decidió salirse de Fairy Hills y moverse a una casa en la plaza de la catedral. El alquiler era de 55 000 jewels pero era grande y espaciosa.

Al llegar a casa la encontró muy silenciosa.

Se notaba que no estaba Charle, se había ido a visitar a los exceed con Happy ya que estaban cerca de Hargeon esos días.

-Bueno, habrá que curarle.-tumbó a Natsu en la cama y se preparó para usar la magia curativa en él. Para eso necesitaba quitarle el chaleco para curar la columna. Temerosa pero teniendo que hacerlo lo deslizo y lo quitó comprobando que seguía durmiendo y comenzó a curarlo mientras observaba los grandes músculos que tenía su nakama. "La verdad es que tiene un cuerpo muy bien... !Qué tonterías piensas, Wendy, céntrate en lo importante!". ¿Qué le pasaba ese día? Lo de los sonrojos era normal desde que le conoció pero pensó que no era raro ya que le admiraba bastante como mago suponía pero los pensamientos de hoy le estaban haciendo dudar. Al acabar sonrió a si misma de haber sido útil a un nakama y sin pensar estaba tan cansada que simplemente se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Salamander con largo pelo azul tapándole la cara a este de forma graciosa.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Wendy, ya estoy aquí,al final nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde y...-se quedó parada la pequeña gata al ver a alguien en la cama de Wendy.

-E-Espera Charle , no es lo que... Natsu-san solo estaba herido y yo...-procedió a justificar una asustada Wendy. Vaya manera de despertarse...xd.

-!FUERA DE AQUÍ MALDITO ACOSADOR!- y pese a lo pequeña que era la exceed le propinó tal patada que salió por la ventana por la que acababa de entrar.

-!Ay no!-dijo la pequeña Wendy. Ahora Natsu-san se enfadaría con ella.

FIN CAPI 1

Bueno, hasta aquí esto. Esta historia será mucho más simple y fácil de publicar que las otrasy la publicaré mientras acabo mi historia más larga, la de los demonios. Sobre "El trabajo intratable" estoy prefiriendo terminarla antes de subir el resto para tener tiempo de modificar algo. Cuando acabe subiré todos capis de una. Sorry por la espera.

Volviendo a esta tendrá 5-6 capis y me gustaría que votéis las otras parejas por votación en los review.

Por ejemplo:

Gray y Juvia

Lyon y Juvia

Lucy y Loke

Lucy y Gray

Levy y Gajeel

Jellal y Erza

Mira y Laxus

Mira y Fried

Mira y Makarov (esta es broma,jejeje)

y todas las demás que se os ocurran.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	2. En el amor todo vale

Hola, este capi tendrá algo más de drama pero era necesario para alargar la historia.

Capítulo 2: En el amor todo vale.

Wendy se preparó para ir al gremio compañada de su pequeña exceed y tras desayunar unas tostadas se pusieron en camino tras ducharse.

-Wendy, quizá antes me pase pero no creo que debas llevar hombres a tu cama aun con buenas intenciones porque las suyas podrían no serlo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundida la niña.

-Tú siempre tan inocente, pueden pasar cosas.-insistió Charle.- Esta vez era solo Natsu pero podría haber sido...

-Eso es, Charle, era Natsu-san herido y tú le golpeaste, debemos disculparnos.

-Tú y tus siempre buenas intenciones, Wendy. Está bien, luego nos disculpamos. -aceptó Charle a regañadientes.

Al llegar al gremio Wendy buscó al mago de fuego pero no le encontraba, últimamente le gustaba mucho estar cerca de él aunque aún no entendía el por qué. Además quería pedir perdón.

-Gajeel-san, ¿has visto a Natsu-san por aquí?- preguntó extrañada.

-No pequeñaja, ese idiota se merece un golpe, habíamos quedado para luchar de una vez por todas.-gritó el dragón de hierro.- Debo vengar lo de ayer. Es un idiota sin idea de música. ¿Verdad Levy?

-Si eres feliz te digo que sí...- contestó la otra irónica.

-¿C-Cómo...?-dijo el dragon de hierro sorprendido y cabreado.- No sabéis apreciar mi arte ...

Wendy se fue, no le interesaba mucho la conversación, se fue a preguntar a Mira.

-Mira, ¿has visto a...?- preguntó la pequeña.

-No, la verdad es que no lo he visto en todo el día. Así que ya necesitas estar cerca de él, has dado un buen paso en vuestra relación.- dijo Mira guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña. Esta tuvo una gota en la cabeza. "Lo de Mira-san y el amor es grave, ¿debería llamar a un psicólogo" pensaba la pequeña.- Aún así puedes preguntar a Lucy, casi siempre están juntos esos dos.

Eso creó una mala sensación en el cuerpo a Wendy, no le gustaba oír de Natsu con otras chicas con ella lejos. Debía ser el cariño que toda hermana le tiene a su hermano mayor y como ellos eran como hermanos. Intentado convencerse de que esos sentimientos eran los que tenía se fue a buscar a la rubia.

Mientras tanto...

Juvia espiaba a Gray detrás de una columna, cosa que a este le empezaba a cansar.

-Si quieres hablar, no te quedes ahí.- dijo este fingiendo molestia aunque le gustaba tenerla cerca.

-Ohhh, Gray-sama es tan amable. Ahora mismo...- en ese momento apareció Lyon por sorpresa agarrando a Juvia por la espalda.

-Hola, Juvia, mi amor por ti ha renacido como el ave fénix de sus cenizas...- soltó este pese a la indiferencia de Juvia, aunque esta comprendió que podía usar la situación a su favor.

-Ohhh, me alegró, es un halago tener a alguien que quiere mi felicidad.- dijo Juvia para mayor cabreo de Gray.

-Tú idiota suéltala. Ella es...- dijo Gray cabreado.

- ¿Tú qué? Tú siempre le respondes frío y sin interés, Juvia merece algo mejor,¿verdad?.- soltó Lyon.

-B-Bueno...- Juvia estaba nerviosa. La situación se le iba de las manos.

-¿Ves? Tú nunca le has dicho nada bonito, el único que puede hacerla feliz ...- dijo Lyon acercando su rostro al de la maga de agua aprovechando el despiste de esta.

- Soy yo!- soltó Gray golpeando la cara de Lyon con un puñetazo. Tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho giró su cara con vergüenza.- Juvia, sobre lo que he dicho...

-Es lo que llevaba tiempo esperando.- la dulce mirada de Juvia acabó por sincerar los sentimientos de Gray hacia esta y en ese momento acercaron sus labios hasta situarse a escasos centímetros.

"Esto es como un sueño. Por fin yo y Gray-sama vamos..."

En ese momento Natsu fue lanzado encima de Gray cortando el romance de la escena.

-Maldito Elfman, esta me las pagas.- dijo Natsu preparado a contraatacar hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía debajo al Ice Maker.. Wahahahah, como siempre estás por debajo de mí, como debe ser.

-Maldito lanzafuego, como te atreves a...- soltó Gray pegando un golpe pero Natsu lo esquivó fácilmente subiendo a una mesa y le sacó la lengua.

-Veo que no solo eres lento en inteligencia, jejejeje.

Tras esto comenzó la clásica pelea a la que por una vez se unió una cabreada Juvia molesta por la interrupción de su momento de gloria. Wendy llegaba entonces feliz al sitio de la pelea llamando a Natsu.

-Natsu-san! Natsu-san! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- dijo feliz la pequeña dragon slayer.

- Ostras, se me olvidaba, había quedado con Lucy para tomar un café. Ajustaremos cuentas después.- dicho esto se fue del gremio pasando de la pobre Wendy. Esta sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho que aún no entendía.

Por la tarde intentó acercarse a Natsu de nuevo pero este se excusó diciendo que Romeo necesitaba ayuda con un hechizo y aún más tarde vio que estaba charlando con Erza y Gray. Cada vez se sentía más sola. Se fue a la terraza del gremio y se puso a pensar sentada sola en la valla ¿Por qué Natsu la ignoraba? ¿sería por lo de la patada de Charle? Es por eso que quería disculparse y de paso decirle que le gus.. ¿Gustaba? ¿De verdad le gustaba? Ahora estaba más dudosa que nunca. Aunque así fuera... ¿qué podía ofrecer ella? Lisanna o Lucy tenían mucho más pecho que ella y además eran mucho más guapas y extrovertidas. Ella solo era una inútil niña que siempre dependía de otros.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- dijo una voz tras ella. Al girarse vio que era Mirajane.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Mira... no me pasa nada jajaja. Solo miraba lo bonito del cielo nocturno.- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Natsu no te ha hecho caso en todo el día, ¿verdad?- dijo Mira sorprendiendo a la otra.

-B-Bueno, eres perfecta en esto, no puedo ocultarlo más jejeje.- dijo Wendy riendo débilmente.- Creía poder acercarme a él pero me ha ignorado todo el día. ¿Será que ni siquiera me quiere como amiga?- dijo la adolescente llorando.

-No, simplemente es algo que tienes que ganarte de otra forma, mira esto.- le enseñó unos tickets para ir a un hotel en la playa gratis para dos personas.- Podría ser un buen comienzo, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, Mira-san. Ahora mismo voy a proponérselo.- dijo sonriendo la joven Dragon Slayer del Cielo. Podría sentir ese aroma de fuego que tanto le atría todo un fin de semana. Salió corriendo a casa de Natsu.

Entonces al pasar por un parque vio a Natsu y a Lisanna hablando. Sintió un ataque de celos y se paro a escuchar. No era normal en ella el meterse en estas cosas pero la curiosidad y los celos la movieron a espiar.

-Pues... te quería preguntar si querías salir conmigo.-dijo Lisanna sin pudor. Wendy se enojó al oír esto y se vio nuevamente en ese cabreo que no entendía. Ella nunca se enfadaba con nadie pero le querían apartar de su... hermano? nakama? amor? ¿Qué era Natsu para ella?

-¿Q-Qué ? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el mago de fuego sin comprender.

En ese momento Lisanna notó que Wendy estaba en el parque y decidió quitarse una posible rival de encima. Mira le había dicho que a Wendy también le gustaba así que en un momento desprevenido lo agarró por las mejillas y lo besó con fuerza.

Wendy observó esa escena y se le rompió el corazón. Wendy finalmente se dió cuenta, él le gustaba, no solo le gustaba sino que se había enamorado. Pero al parecer se dió cuenta tarde... Natsu ni siquiera dudaría entre una niña tímida y patosa como ella y una mujer desarrollada como Lisanna. Triste se fue corriendo y llorando.

Natsu se separó con fuerza.

-Lisanna, qué diablos? Lo siento mucho, eres una gran amiga pero no siento esto por ti...-dicho esto se dió media vuelta enfadado. Ël todavía no estaba preparado ni siquiera entendía apenas los temas amorosos.

-Lo siento Natsu, quería que lo supieras. Pero al menos continuemos como hasta ahora...

-No hay problema Lisanna, algo como eso no va a cambiar nuestra mistad, jejeje. Ven, te acompaño a casa. Es peligroso en esta zona.

-Ok, muchas gracias.-dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, eso le habrá dejado una estocada a Wendy, ahora le conquistaré poco a poco aunque me haya rechazado ahora es porque aún no sabe nada del amor. Me sabe mal por Wendy pero dicen que en el amor todo vale"

Mientras tanto Wendy corrió a su casa y se echó en la cama llorando y pegando su cabeza a la almohada. Esto le pasaba por enamorarse de alguien que solo la ve como una nakama y una hermanita. Nunca pasaría de eso ya que era 4 años más pequeña que él. Pensó que cada vez que lo viera le haría daño por lo que lo mejor sería ignorarle por un tiempo hasta que olvidara estos sentimientos y se pudiera alegrar de la nueva pareja y ser ella misma de nuevo.

Decidió tomarse una ducha para empezar a relajarse de la herida en su corazón. Al salir notó que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y la persona que menos esperaba aparecía en la puerta. Era Natsu...

-Buenas noches, Wendy. Siento llamar tan tarde pero necesitaba hablar de unas cosas.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Wendy se quedó petrificada. Aún no estaba preparada para verle tras lo que había visto. ¿Qué debía hacer...? SI solo Charle estuviera para aconsejarla...

FIN CAPI 2

Bueno, tras algo de tiempo ya he subido el segundo. No quiero hacer parecer a Lisanna mala solo que ella también lucha por lo que quiere y como Wendy hará lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Bueno, nos leemos!


	3. Los grandes juegos de Earthland

Capítulo 3: Los grandes juegos de Earthland.

-Ehm ehm, bueno, pasa Natsu-san...- aunque estuviera así eso no era culpa de Natsu. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarle pasar.

- Sobre lo de hoy que te he estado evitando, perdona, era porque era vergonzoso después de que me llevaras a tu casa a cuidarme. - "¿Natsu-san avergonzado? Antes se hace fan de la música de Gajeel-san..." pensaba la niña sorprendida.- Bueno, y por eso quería agradecerte, gracias a ti me curé muy bien, muchas gracias Wendy!

Al ver la gran sonrisa hizo que Wendy se pusiera roja de nuevo pero trató de recordar que Natsu estaba con Lisanna, esos sentimientos no estaban bien hacia alguien con pareja. Por mucho que le doliera debía conformarse con amistad...

-Jajaja, no ha sido nada. Siempre estoy encantada de ayudar a la persona que me gusta.- soltó Wendy sin pensar sonriendo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó inmediatamente. "Wendy tonta, ¿cómo se te ocurre soltar eso?"

- A mí también me gustas Wendy.- dijo Natsu feliz. Esto puso alegre a Wendy en el momento pero recordó a Lisanna.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Lisanna? Antes... bueno, pase cuando ella...-dijo Wendy roja de vergüenza. No quería decir que había espiado.

-Ah, eso, bueno, ella me dijo que me amaba y me besó a la fuerza pero le dije que éramos solo nakamas.- completó Natsu sin pudor alguno como siempre. "Vaya, como no pensé en esa posibilidad... Toda la angustia de mi corazón ha desaparecido de pronto, es increíble".

-Bueno, en cualquier caso tú también me gustas como parte de la familia del gre...Mnnng- antes de que el Dragon Slayer de fuego completara la frase sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. La pequeña Wendy había aprovechado para demostrarle sus sentimientos juntando sus finos labios contra los regordetes de él, ya que creía que Natsu se refería a que ella le gustaba en un sentido amoroso . Aunque ella pensaba que ya no era el primer beso de él, si que era el de ella y que mejor que con él.

El pobre dragón de fuego se vio sorprendido por segunda vez en una hora. Nunca había besado y en una noche dos veces. Aunque en este caso se relajó ya que el de Wendy era mucho más suave que el de Lisanna. Wendy separó sus labios para recuperar el aire. Su acción la había sorprendido a sí misma pero estaba feliz.

-W-Wendy... ¿P-Por qué?- cuestionó el Dragon de fuego desconcertado.

-Para demostrar que mis sentimientos eran de verdad, nunca había hecho esto pero me ha gustado.- dijo sonriente la joven peliazul. Sus ojos marrones miraban embobados a los verdes de Natsu esperando una respuesta similar.

-Ah vaya, así que es como lo de Lisanna, no sé que decir... Yo te considero ua buena amiga pero no sé si... aunque este beso me ha gustado. No sé que contestar esta vez.- dijo el pelirrosa. Sabía que la quería más que como amiga, algo así como una hermana pequeña pero tras esto no estaba seguro si era algo más...-Arrrg, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en cosas complicadas.

Wendy soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Cómo había pasado de la trsiteza absoluta a reírse en tan poco? Era increíble las emociones que le transmitía.

-Vaya, en ese caso podemos intentar algo a ver si funciona o no.- dijo Wendy roja. Esto iba contra su personalidad pero sabía que con lo denso que era Natsu debía tomar la iniciativa.

-Eso suena bien, podemos intentar algo así como un equipo Dragón invencible en batalla, jajaja. El cubito de hielo se volverá un mierdas ante eso, jajaja.- dijo Natsu riendo. Wendy suspiro, esto no iba a ser fácil. Tenía que ser más directa.

-Natsu-san, no es eso. Me refiero a que quiero salir contigo de prueba.- dijo decidida sorprendiéndose ella misma. ¿De dónde había sacado el valor?

-Hmmm, es demasiado repentino, deja que lo piense. Además, eres muy joven para esto...quiero decir, yo tengo 17 años y tú solo 13.-dijo él serio.

-En ese caso tendré que aceptar la propuesta de Romeo de salir con él...-dijo Wendy haciéndose la interesante dando la espalda.

-¿C-Cómo? !No dejaré que nadie se acerque así a ti! !Eres muy joven aún!- dijo Natsu en tono protector de hermano mayor.

-¿Entonces aceptas para que no se me acerque Romeo?-dijo Wendy sonriendo, el plan iba genial.

-!Pues claro que acepto, desde ahora somos pareja o lo que sea eso!- dijo Natsu antes de pensar. Cuando lo hizo, "Oh, mierda! Esta niña me ha engañado, arrrrg.!" pensaba Natsu cabreado. "Pero bueno, será divertido!"

-Yay, genial! - dijo Wendy celebrando con saltitos de alegría. Se había sorprendido a sí misma, había dejado a un lado su lado tímido para ir por Natsu, debía tener siempre más autoconfianza y todo iría bien.

-Por cierto, donde está Happy? No lo he visto desde que desapareció en la mañana.- Wendy al oír esto cayó también en la cuenta de que Charle había desaparecido tras entrar al gremio.

-!Se gusssstan!- se oyó desde la ventana, donde aparecían Happy y Charle tomados de la mano.

-Eso parece. Wendy, tienes mi permiso. Y Natsu, perdona lo de ayer.- dijo Charle mirando a otro lado. Entonces Wendy se dio cuenta.

-Vaya, tú también tienes mi aprobación, jejeje. Happy, cuida bien de ella.- dijo Wendy riendo ante el enojo de su exceed.

-Solo fuimos a dar una pequeña vuelta y...

-!Fue genial! Comimos pescado en el mejor restaurante de Magnolia y...- Charle le tgolpeó para que callara. Era muy vergonzoso ese gato macho.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Me he perdido algo?- decía perplejo Natsu mientras el resto pensaba "Será idiota" con una gota en la cabeza.

Wendy y Natsu decidieron no comentarle nada al gremio mientras que Natsu no dijera que sí a ser pareja oficial y para no crear problemas con Lisanna.

Al llegar Wendy al gremio y saludar a Lucy y a Romeo en un tono cortés escucho que el maestro hablaba.

-Bien muchachos, somos el gremio más fuerte del país, ahora nos han avisado que hay un torneo continental con los dos gremios mejor clasificados de los juegos de Fiore, Pergrande, Iceberg, Caelum, Minstrel, Joya,Bosco y Stella. Eso hace 16 gremios, cada uno puede llevar dos equipos de 2 magos para participar. Las reglas las explicarán allí. Este es el mayor evento mágico de Earthland, debemos luchar para demostrar el poder de nuestra familia.- dijo Makarov arengando a todos.

-Y sobretodo por los 400 millones de jewels al gremio ganador, ¿verdad maestro?- decía Mirajane en modo Satan Soul sonriendo detrás suyo amenazante.

-B-Bueno, también hay una recompensa pero eso no es el punto principal para magos honrados como nosotros. - la gente murmuraba "Eso no se lo cree ni él mismo" y cosas así.- A continuación anunciaré a los 4 equipos candidatos que harán una prueba, y los dos mejores irán al campeonato.

-Laxus Dreyar Equipo 1.

-Bien, les enseñaré el poder de Fairy Tail, abuelo.- dijo Laxus desde la parte de atrás.

-Lucy Heartfilia, Equipo 3.- esto sorprendió a todos.

-¿Y-Yo? Pero maestro...- dijo la rubia angustiada, si ya fueron difíciles los juegos de Fiore.

-Ánimo, Lu-chan!- la animaba Levy.

-Natsu Dragneel, Equipo 4.

-Síiiii, enseñaré a esos paletos lo que es un gremio de verdad. Estoy encendido!- dijo Natsu soltando fuego por la boca.

-Hmmmm, así que incluso el mechero fue elegido.- dijo Gray pinchando.

-Hmmm, ríete pero a ti nunca te elegirían, cubito de hielo.

-Gray Fullbuster, Equipo 2.

-¿Decías mechero?- comentó el pelinegro riendo.

-Bah, te quedarás fuera en la prueba.- respondió Natsu.

-Gajeel Redfox, Equipo 2.

-Hmm,no hacemos mal equipo.- dijo el dragon de hierro.- Gehee.

-Gildarts Clive Equipo 1.

-¿Qué el viejo está aquí?- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Hola Natsu, !cuánto tiempo!

El resto del gremio vió que Gildarts estaba en medio del mismo.

-!Cuando fue que llegó ahí!- comentaba la gente sorprendida.

-Maestro, no es justo poner a esos dos monstruos en el mismo equipo. Ante eso yo no puedo ni...- dijo Lucy pero se calló ante el anuncio de su compañero/a.

-Erza Scarlet! Equipo 3.

-Vaya. Con Erza!- se sorprendió la rubia. Ahora las cosas cambiaban, si pudiera tener el premio no tendría que preocuparme de la renta.

-Esforcémonos por Fairy Tail, Lucy.- dijo Erza sonriendo a su compañera.

-S-Sí.- "Wow, yo solo pienso en el premio y Erza en cambio es tan profesional" pensaba la maga celestial sorprendida.

-Además podré comprar las últimas armaduras de moda.- dijo Titania en tono niña pequeña con brillo en los ojos. A Lucy le caía una gota "Retiro lo dicho".

Todos estaban satisfechos, todos excepto una pequeña peliazul que guardaba pendiente la última pareja en anunciar, la de su querido pelirrosa. "Por favor, que sea yo, que sea yo. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como Natsu o Erza pero he mejorado mi magia este año y creo estar casi al nivel de Gray al menos"

-Y la pareja de Natsu en el equipo 4 será... !Juvia Loxar!

Todo el gremo se quedó con cara de WTF. ¿Qué pintaban esos dos juntos? Los más afectados eran el mago de hielo y la joven dragón de cielo. Esta última pensaba, "Bueno, no todo me puede salir bien. Le animaré en la grada."

-Maldito mechero, no metas en tu equipo a las parejas de los demás.- dijo cabreado el Ice Maker.

-Como si me gustara...-respondió este cabreado.

-¿Qué, quieres pelea?- antes de que empezaran o Erza los parara Makarov habló.

-Pero como está enferma su sustituta en el equipo Natsu será... Wendy Marvell.

FIN CAPI 3

Bueno, acabé el 3er capítulo. Gracias por los review, animan a seguir escribiendo en serio. Pues me he decidido por poner algo de acción en la historia, jejeje, y lo que voy a hacer es modificarla historia de The Dark Unión para meterla aquí como parte del argumento más adelante y así en vez de hacer dos historias cortas hago una algo más larga.


	4. Nuevos amigos

Capítulo 4: Nuevos amigos.

Una semana después del anuncio del maestro los equipos se encontraban trabajando con ahínco para mejorar sus habilidades rápidamente. Entre ellos Natsu se encontraba enseñándole a Wendy los secretos avanzados de la magia Dragon Slayer.

-Bien Wendy, y ahora te enseñaré el Dragon Force, conseguí controlarlo durante el último año pero fue difícil. Confío en que puedas controlarlo en menos tiempo.- explicaba el pelirrosa. Aunque no lo parezca cuando se trataba de luchar era un genio.

-Está bien, voy a dar lo mejor de mí.- dijo ella con convicción. Quería ayudar al gremio en todo lo posible pero primero quería ayudar a que ellos dos estuvieran entre los grupos del torneo.

Charle y Happy miraban de vez el entrenamiento de sus Dragon Slayers preguntándose si conseguirían clasificarse al torneo solo con las dos semanas que había hasta la prueba. El grupo de Laxus y Gildarts era el favorito para pasar seguido del de Erza, aunque Lucy era más débil. Gray y Gajeel también eran un poderoso dúo pero no había que subestimar el poder de Wendy y Natsu. La cosa estaría reñida.

Al acabar esa semana Wendy había logrado buenos avances dominando toda la magia del Metsuryuu Ougi ( arte secreta del dragon Slayer) y solo le faltaba el modo Dragon Slayer. Pero Natsu lucía preocupado al volver a casa ese día de entrenamiento.

-Natsu-san, ¿estás bien? No te ves muy…- comentó la peliazul preocupada.

-Nada, es solo que aunque hemos avanzado mucho no sé si conseguiremos pasar primeros. Estúpido viejo, mira que poner a Gildarts y Laxus en el mismo grupo…

-Lo siento,es mi culpa por ser débil, si yo dominara ya el Dragon Force esto no…- dijo Wendy triste. Natsu se apuró a consolar a la pequeña.

-No, no, no es eso. Tú has avanzado mucho y has aprendido incluso la autoregeneración como Chelia… seguro que les ganamos de paliza al pararayos y al viejo… no estás encendida?- dijo él sonriéndole. Esto fue bastante para tranquilizarla y asintió contenta.- En ese caso vamos a comer algo.- dijo dirigiéndose a un restaurante.

-¿Así que esos son los candidatos del gremio número 1 de Fiore? ¿Un muchacho y una niña? Que bajo ha caído este reino.- dijo alguien observando desde un edificio.

-No los subestimes todavía Giocomo. Nuestra misión es reunir información de los participantes y luego juzgaremos su fuerza. Al parecer los dos son Dragon Slayers, e incluso el mismo gremio ha presentado un tercero como candidato, esto será interesante.- dijo el compañero del tal Giocomo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

-Ñam ñam, que rico, no puedo más.- dijo Natsu soltando un `pequeño eructo tras comer 23 platos.- Ups, perdón ,jeje.

-No tienes consideración ni delante de una señorita como Wendy. Deberías disculparte!- gritó Charle mientras Happy reía.

-No pasa nada, Charle, a todos nos puede pasar.- sonrió la adolescente aunque por dentro le había molestado la acción de su "pareja".

-hmm, que no vuelva a ocurrir.- dijo Charle seria.

-Aye! Natsu siempre es así, no cambiará.- dijo Happy riendo.

-Como lo sabes aibo.- dijo sonriendo a su mejor amigo.

Entonces Wendy se acordó del boleto que le había dado Mira y se puso un poco roja. "¿Debería proponérselo? Aunque ahora estamos entrenando..."

-Ehmmm, Natsu-san, ¿te gustaría si fueramos a... un hotel en la playa?- dijo muy bajito por los nervios.

-Increíble, Happy, puede que esté Igneel allí!- gritó Natsu tras ver algo, la había ignorado nuevamente. Pero eso de Igneel le llamó la atención a Wendy.

-Aye! Según esto han habido avistamientos de dragones cerca de la capital de Pergrande, Theodnir.

-Grandine también! Deberíamos decirle a Gajeel-san...-dijo Wendy animada. Podrían encontrar a sus "padres" tanto tiempo después.

-Sois idiotas o qué? Puede ser información falsa creada para aumentar el turismo. El reino de Pergrande está sumido en guerras internas que han hecho descender el turismo.- dijo seria Charle apagando la emoción de los jóvenes dragones.

-La gata tiene razón.- dijo un chico de tez morena y pelo oscuro desde una mesa cercana, lo acompañaba una chica castaña de buena figura. Debían tener 18-19 años.

-Encantado de conoceros, soy Usharu, el mago de cristal, y esta es mi compañera Kishari, la maga de portales, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, nuestro reino se encuentra en el caos actualmente esperamos levantar el ánimo de la gente con los juegos continentales.- explicó el chico.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y esta pequeña es Wendy.- explicó Salamander sonriendo. A Kishari se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Eres realmente el famoso Salamander? En Theodnir nos animamos mucho escuchando de tus historias.- dijo muy emocionada la chica.

-Ah, se me olvidó decir que es una gran fan tuya, Salamander. Siempre está hablando de tus ataques y bla bla bla.- dijo Usharu riendo.

-Hm, bueno, soy el más fuerte mago de Fairy Tail.- dijo Natsu arrogante mientras a Happy le caía una gota.

- Eres increíble Natsu-sama! Seguro que es todo por trabajar tu fuerza en estos fantásticos brazos!-dijo mientras tocaba uno de los brazos del dragon slayer para ver sus músculos.

-Bueno, ya basta!- gritó Wendy con un gran dolor en el pecho al ver lo cariñosa que era Kishari con "su" Natsu. Al ver que todos la miraban sorprendidos por su grito se sonrojó.- Perdón, es que también quería presentarme yo misma, soy Wendy, la NOVIA de Natsu.- dijo remarcando la última frase mirando a Kishari.

-¿Es broma no? ¿Esta enana novia de Natsu-sama?- decía la castaña sorprendida.

-Bueno, eso dice ella.- dijo el pelirrosa sin darle importancia ni enterarse de la movida.

-Bueno, dejemos los culebrones para otro momento, la cuestión es que vais a participar en el torneo no?

-S-Sí, pero primero debemos pasar una prueba de nuestro gremio en unos días.- dijo nerviosa Wendy. Esperaba que pudieran pasar.

-No digas eso Wendy! La pasaremos seguro.- dijo Natsu encendido. Además estaba contento de haber conocido nuevos amigos.

-Estaremos unos días por la ciudad antes de volver a nuestra Theodnir natal, si necesitáis algo solo avisadnos. Un placer haberos conocido.- dijo Kishari amablemente mientras dejaban el restaurante.

-Está bien, hasta luego. Qué simpáticos...-dijo sonriente el Salamander.

-Hmm, supongo.- comentó Charle no muy segura.

Mientras tanto...

En unas montañas Gray y Gajeel perfeccionaban su trabajo en equipo.

-Debemos aumentar nuestra agilidad , nuestros ataques ya son poderosos.- comentaba Gajeel mientras esquivaba unos conos cortantes de hielo que le lanzaba Gray.- Sobretodo si queremos competir con Natsu y Wendy, o con Erza y Lucy por el segundo puesto.- decía el dragón de metal.

-Sí, por cierto, hace mucho calor no?- en ese momento se quitó llos pantalones quedando solo en calzoncillos. Juvia que observaba de lejos como siempre tuvo un pequeño sangrado por la nariz.

-Gray-sama está, Gray-sama está...-dijo antes de desmayarse.

En el mundo de espíritus estelares Erza y Lucy entrenaban con Capricorn.

-Muy bien, Lucy-sama, su trabajo es excepcional, ni su madre podía invocar 3 espíritus a la vez. Estaría orgullosa de usted.-dijo para felicidad de la rubia pensando en su madre orgullosa de ella.

-Realmente ese ataque me dolió, has mejorado mucho Lucy, tu nuevo Saturnus Crash es aún más poderoso que Urano Metria y no consume tanta magia, es un buen as en combate para que terminemos segundas.- comentaba la titania.

Y mientras todos pensaban en acabar segundos por detrás de los favoritos estos estaban trabajando arduamente... o no?

-Ooooh, sí , sírveme otra anda.- decía un Gildarts muy borracho.- Veo una hic ovejita.

-¿Realmente deberíamos estar haciendo esto?- decía Laxus.- Seguro que los demás están entrenando duro...

-No te preocupesh, valoro sush esfuersosh pero no creo que perdamosh, así que relájate...- dijo Gildarts antes de acabar inconsciente encima de la tabla de la mesa.

-Espero que tengas razón viejo...-dijo un Laxus preocupado.

Y mientras todos (o casi todos) se preparaban finalmente llegó el día de prueba de selección de Fairy Tail para el torneo continental...

Bueno, dichosos exámenes! Tanto estudiar apenas me ha dejado tiempo para escribir, espero que os haya gustado el capi. Gracias por los review. Recuerdo leyendo un tomo de Fairy Tail que Mashima se quejaba de caracterizar tantos personajes en la saga de los juegos mágicos, aquí creo que me va a pasar lo mismo ya que muchos van a ser nuevos, jeje.

Bueno, lo siguiente que subiré será un capi de mi otra historia Shakugan no Shana Rivals para mantener balanceadas las historias.

Saludos!


	5. El peligro invisible

Hola a todos, vengo ya con el quinto capi de la historia. Aquí será algo más largo y la historia tomará un giro interesante. Sin enrollarme más les dejo leer.

Capítulo 5: El peligro invisible.

Finalmente había llegado el día de la prueba para decidir las parejas que participarían. El maestro, entusiasmado con el premio, ejem, con la posibilidad de ganar de su gremio anunció el sistema de la prueba.

-Primero haremos dos peleas con un miembro de cada equipo contra una del otro para ver quién pasa y luego una carrera mágica de relevos entre las dos ganadoras alrededor de Magnolia para ver cuál es el equipo A y el B de Fairy Tail. Recuerdo que según la dirección del torneo el equipo A disfrutará de alguna ventaja. Empecemos Fairy Tail!- dijo Makarov emocionado con un esmoquin antes de caerse de la tribuna donde estaba al suelo.

-Maestro, no debería emocionarse tanto o se romperá los huesos.- decía Mirajane mientras el resto del gremio se reía.

Señalaron que las primeras parejas en competir serían las de Erza y Lucy contra la de Gray y Gajeel. Eso puso nerviosa a una pequeña Dragon Slayer, además porque su compañero aún no llegaba. "¿Dónde puede estar Natsu-san? Si no llega me tocará a mi pelear con…" pensaba asustada mirando a Laxus y a Gildarts borracho. Laxus arqueó los ojos con curiosidad y ella dio media vuelta.

-Oh Wendy, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz detrás suyo. Al voltearse se encontró con el hijo de Macao sonriendo.- ¿Natsu-nii aún no llega?

-No, pero no importa, yo sola puedo con esto si no viene ese gandul.- dijo para darse animos aunque para fuera pareció arrogante. Esto hizo reír a Romeo, que soltó algo sin pensar.

-Como me gusta tu sonrisa, Wendy.- dijo rápido. Por suerte Wendy no lo oyó bien.

-¿Qué has dicho Romeo?- dijo ella curiosa. Romeo pensó "Llevo mucho tiempo esperando, esta puede ser mi oportunidad".

-M-M-Me gustasss m-mucho y q-q-quierrías ser mi n-n-n-novia?- dijo el adolescente rápido y nervioso. Aún así Wendy esta vez lo entendió perfectamente.

Mientras tanto Gray se enfrentaba a Lucy en una pelea en la que este llevaba la delantera.

Lucy invocó a Taurus para que atacara solo para que Gray preparase una trampa y cuando avanzo el espíritu estelar una lanza de hielo le atacó desde el suelo.

-Ice Maker Lance.- dijo haciendo desaparecer el espíritu.- Nunca debes atacar de frente al enemigo, Lucy, es algo básico.

Lucy desesperada y cansada, decidió atacar con su Fleuve d Etoiles (o como se escriba, xd) solo para que Gray lo esquivara saltando y contraatacara.

-Ice Maker Hammer.- invocó un martillo de hielo que golpeó no muy fuerte a Lucy haciéndola caer al suelo.- Deberías rendirte ya, Lucy. No quiero herirte demasiado.- dijo preocupado Gray por su compañera de gremio .

-Parece que Gray está al borde de la victoria! ¿Qué podrá hacer Lucy? Cooool!- decía Jason mientras el gremio miraba preocupados.

-Lucy ha entrenado duramente pero la diferencia de nivel es clara. Gray es un mago profesional del gremio. Debería haber salido Erza-chan.- comentaba Macao.

Levy, que no le gustaba oír eso, apoyó a su amiga.

-Vamos Lu-chan! Utilizatu mejor baza, tu inteligencia y demuestra que te quieres reinvindicar en el gremio.

Gajeel miraba a la "enana" sonriente, si que había cambiado en ese tiempo, ahora era mucho más decidida.

Mientras, Lucy se levantó de nuevo para sorpresa de Gray animada por las palabras de Levy. Si solo Natsu y Happy estuvieran aquí… Pero de repente notó algo la rubia. En un momento observó que Gray dejaba sin guardia un posible ataque desde detrás.

-Es mi única opción… -pensó Lucy.- Lost Magic Homunculus.- empezó a recitar Lucy.

-¿C-Cómo es posible que ella…?- se sorprendieron todos.

-¿Lost Magic? Debe ser una broma para asustarme y pillarme desprevenido, ¿no Lucy? Si apenas te tienes en pie…-dijo Gray confiado.

Lucy invocó una esfera que parecía un planeta y unas bolas de magia a su alrededor que parecían asteroides.

-Hm, solo tiene magia para hacer un ataque, esperemos que funcione…- sonreía Erza.

-Cool Cool Cool! Parece que Lucy tiene un as en la manga, qué opina maestro?

-Nunca había visto este conjuro, debe ser un nivel más avanzado de la magia celestial que no conocíamos.- decía el maestro Makarov sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- decía Gray nerviosamente mientras retrocedía.

-Saturnus Crash!- los "asteroides" empezaron a atacar a Gray desde todas partes, que se tuvo que proteger tras un escudo circular de hielo pero no pudo evitar algunos golpes.

Cuando paró el ataque, Lucy apareció detrás suyo invocando a Aquarius.

-¿Eh, c- cuándo fue que…?- pensaba Gray pero se tranquilizo algo al recordar que Aquarius nunca obedecía a Lucy, cualquiera podía acabar recibiendo el ataque.

-Aquarius!- dijo Lucy y esta obedeció atacando solo a Gray con una gran corriente de agua.

Lucy estaba agotada y Gray se había podido levantar, el que cayera primero perdía. Si Gray tenía fuerzas de atacar ganaba porque Lucy ya no tenía magia.

-Vamos Lu-chan! Vamos Gray-sama, hazlo por nuestros sentimientos!- les animaban Levy y Juvia.

Entonces Gray sonrió mientras decía.

Felcidades, Lucy.- tras esto se cayó al suelo y el gremio celebró una inesperada victoria excepto Juvia y Gazille, que no se lo creían.

Mientras tanto…

-¿C-Cómo lo digo Romeo…? Lo siento, ya me gusta otra persona.-dijo Wendy con dificultad. Romeo solo sonrió con resignación como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-¿Es Natsu-nii verdad?- dijo simplemente. La sacerdotisa del cielo se puso roja.

-¿C-Cómo supiste que…?

-Se te nota en como le miras desde hace tiempo. Lo entiendo, él es fuerte y divertido.- dijo Romeo volteándose. Wendy se preocupó, no quería herirle.

-Espera Romeo, yo no…- pero este no le dejó acabar.

-Un día desafiaré a Natsu-nii y quién gane tendrá en derecho a estar contigo.- dijo en plan guay. Pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Wendy.

-Tonto, no vayas decidiendo eso sin consultar a los demás.- dijo esta. Romeo solo sonrió creyendo en que ganaría aun asi.

En ese momento llegó Natsu.

-Hola Romeo, hola Wendy, ¿no venís a ver el torneo?-dijo sonriente. Romeo se excusó diciendo que tenía que volver con su padre.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó la joven dragon Slayer intentando olvidar la confesión de hace un momento y que Natsu no se enterara.

-Durmiendo, jajaja, vamos al estadio en seguida nos toca.- dijo Natsu riendo intentando no recordar el sueño que acababa de tener.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran expectación producida por la inesperada victoria de Lucy. Ambos dragon slayers corrieron a felicitarla.

-Enhorabuena Luce, ¿has derrotado a ese icebaka tú sola? ¡Un día tienes que luchar conmigo!

-Lucy-san, seguro que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte en este tiempo!- decía la niña dragon Slayer.

-Heheheh, bueno, tuve algo de suerte con el entrenamiento…- decía Lucy nerviosa recordando el duro entrenamiento con la Titania, pero parece que había servido. Se alegró al saber que ya estaba al nivel de luchar con sus compañeros aunque le daba lástima por eliminar a gray.

-Todos, retírense, toca el segundo combate.- pedía el maestro.- El segundo combate será entre los equipos quedan, Laxus Dreyar vs Wendy Marvell.- el gremio no se lo creía, en serio iba a hacer pelear a la pequeña Wendy con el monstruo de Laxus?

-Maestro, eso es imposible, haga que luche Natsu. Puede que Wendy haya mejorado pero esto será imposible para ella.- protestaba Lucy.

-Tiene razón maestro, Wendy no puede con esto. Deja que yo me ocupe.- dijo Natsu preocupado.

-No, Natsu-san, es verdad que Laxus-san me supera por mucho, pero he entrenado duramente para no quedarme atrás, dejarme hacer esto.- dijo Wendy controlando su temor y decidida. Laxus sonrió viendo a su contrincante. "Parece que los ojos de esa cría han cambiado"

Natsu también estaba boquiabierto comparando a la Wendy tímida e insegura que conoció en lo de Oracion Seis hacía ya un año y medio (bueno, ocho años y medio realmente, xd) con la decidida y seria que veía ahora. "Su mirada es fija y decidida y no parece que sienta miedo. Tampoco creo que Laxus se exceda".

-Jajajaja, está bien. Debes estar ardiente ahora mismo verdad?- dijo Natsu sonriendo a su compañera pero Wendy malentedió esa afirmación.

-N-Natsu-san, eso no se dice aquí, además yo no…- con esto la pobre Wendy perdió la concentración pero el de fuego ya se había ido dejándola sonrojada.

-Solo no me vengas llorando luego, Wendy.- dijo este bromeando preparado a ver el combate.

-La pequeña genio de Fairy Tail se enfrentará al poder de Rayo de Laxus! Cool!- decía Jason a la vez que el maestro daba la orden de empezar.

-Muy bien, Wendy, calculo que con un 33% de mi fuerza podré ganar la batalla y no acabarás muy herida.- dijo Laxus mientras la pobre Wendy aún estaba centrada en otra cosa.

Laxus apareció y le dio una patada no muy fuerte que la envió volando varios metros.

-Wendy, defiéndete! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritaba Natsu desde la grada sin saber que esto era por el malentendido de sus palabras.

El golpe despertó a la sacerdotisa del cielo. "No me puedo preocupar de tonterías, debo ganar y demostrar a todos que puedo protegerlos con mi nueva fuerza". La pequeña empezó a absorber aire mientras aumentaba su energía mágica más de lo que le habían visto.

-Parece que la enana se ha entrenado bastante, esto será interesante!- dijo Laxus mientras volvía a atacar. Wendy desapareció y le golpeó en toda la cara a gran velocidad con su pequeño puño.

-Tenryuu no Tekken!.

-¡Ese ataque es de Salamander! ¿Acaso le ha enseñado a copiar sus ataques también? Que yo sepa un Dragon Slayer no puede copiar los ataques característicos de otro.- comentó Gajeel. Tenía que esforzarse sino quería quedarse atrás.

-Así se hace Wendy-chan!- la animaban desde fuera.

Charle la veía orgullosa también aunque preocupada. "Cuanto ha crecido esta niña, dentro de poco podrá valerse ella sola"

Laxus trató de reaccionar golpeando a Wendy pero esta esquivó el golpe y volvió a atacar.

-Tenryuu no Yokugeki!- pero en esta ocasión no sorprendió a Laxus y este saltó hacia atrás para esquivar .

Entonces Laxus contraatacó a gran velocidad y acertó sin problemas un golpe a Wendy que la envió contra el suelo, entonces siguió atacando para acabar el combate rápido.

-Raienryuu no Hokou!

-Laxus, no! Quedamos en que no usarás ataques de rayos…- dijo el maestro.

-Wendy!- gritó Charle.

La pequeña aún estaba levantándose del último golpe y no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque. Este impactó creando una gran humareda. Laxus se dio la vuelta declarándose vencedor. Natsu sonrió para sorpresa de Lucy.

-Al final Laxus era demasiado fuerte! Cool!- decía Jason.

Natsu solo sonrió. Cuando el humo se disipó vieron a Wendy todavía en pie.

-No me pienso rendir tan pronto!- declaró mientras Laxus se giró sorprendido. ¿Había resistido su aliento de dragón? ¡No es posible!

-Dragon Force!- gritó Wendy aumentando la presión de su fuerza mágica y reduciendo la cantidad de aire en el sitio donde estaban.

-¿Esta es la verdadera fuerza de Wendy? ¡Yo he mejorado pero esto…! ¡Natsu, qué es lo que has hecho esta semana?- decía sorprendida Lucy.

-Hahahah, ahora mismo Wendy ya puede controlar la dragon forcé a voluntad! Esto no será tan fácil Laxus. Parece que la perfeccionó sola.- se reía Natsu, no esperaba que hubiera mejorado tanto el único día que no controló su entrenamiento.

"Yo soy la que domina sobre este espacio" pensaba Wendy aumentando su energía mágica y entrando en forma Dragon Force. "Con esto puedo ganar".

-Hahahah, muy bien enana, en ese caso realmente dejaré de calentar y usaré un 33% de mi fuerza contra ti. Erupción de rayo- dijo y debajo de Wendy apareció un rayo hacia ella.

Esta lo desvió con una mano y atacó a Laxus de frente, cuando este la atacó con su puño, Wendy ya estaba detrás suyo.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-Tenryuu no Hokouuuu!- Wendy lanzó un poderoso rugido que golpeó a Laxus y esta vez si, lo hizo retroceder por la fuerza del ataque.

-Hyaaaa.- sin dar tiempo al Dreyar a recuperarse le golpeó en el estómago con gran fuerza haciéndolo toser del dolor.

"Sus puños son tan pequeños y aún así…"

-Shouha Tenkuusen!- Wendy soltó su más poderoso ataque que excedió la fuerza del Dreyar y lo envió contra el suelo creando un gran cráter. Los de la grada tuvieron que cogerse fuerte para no salir volando de la fuerza del impacto.

-Aaaah, aaaah.- Wendy jadeaba del esfuerzo. Los magos de Fairy Tail gritaron su nombre animándola para que ganara.

-Cool! Cool! La pequeña David hace retroceder al Goliat del trueno!- se emocionaba el reportero con su clásica hiperactividad.

-Muy bien, Wendy, sigue así!- la animaron Natsu y Lucy.

-Vaya, vaya, arg, eso dolió Wendy, en verdad te has vuelto demasiado fuerte, heheh. Que una niña tan pequeña ya pueda controlar la Dragon Force, felicidades Natsu.- dijo Laxus pero este negó sonriendo.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, esto lo hizo ella sola en un día.- dijo el Salamander.

-Vaya, vaya, sí que ha cambiado esta pequeñaja. Pero no te lo voy a poner fácil niña… Ven cuando quieras.

-fue difícil controlar esto pero gracias a los consejos de Porlyuska-san y al entrenamiento de Natsu-san puedo ganar!- Wendy volvió a desaparecer y de repente Laxus sintió una gran masa de aire que le presionaba hacia abajo.

-¿ES esto obra de la enana? ¡Como puede manipular tanto aire a la vez!- entonces vio que esta aparecía encima suyo.

-Aaaarg.- Wendy atacó pero Laxus le detuvo el golpe a tiempo y la golpeó con el otro brazo haciéndola retroceder. Laxus y Wendy chocaron a gran velocidad lanzándose golpes que los dos esquivaban a gran velocidad. El gremio aún no se creía lo bien que estaba peleando Wendy contra Laxus.

En un momento dado los dos se golpearon en el rostro en el mismo tiempo y retrocedieron para recuperar fuerzas, sobretodo Wendy.

-Siempre había pensado que odiabas luchar, y aquí te tenemos dándome una de mis mejores peleas desde hace tiempo.- dijo Laxus sonriendo a la pequeña sacerdotisa del cielo.

-N-No me gusta luchar, p-pero eso no justifica que en las misiones me quede mirando, quiero probar a todos que puedo luchar codo con codo con mis amigos y aquellos que me importan!- comentó la pequeña.

-Hmmm, eso parece terapia del abuelo. Respoderé a tu pasión con la fuerza que se debe, empezaré a pelear mucho más en serio, Wendy, si quieres puedes retirarte…

-Eso nunca! No podría mirar en la cara a Natsu-san!- el pelirrosa sonrió, le gustaba verla así de decidida y con carácter, espera, le gustaba? Para él ella era solo una… Bah, tonterías debía centrarse en ver la pelea.

- Metsuryuu Ougi ¡ Tenryuu no Saiga!- Wendy invicó un colmillo de viento que impactó directo contra Laxus pero este lo esquivó fácilmente. Pero Wendy apareció entre la explosión del ataque y pudo golpear con fuerza a Laxus derribándolo al suelo.

-Vamos Wendyyyy! Ganas seguro!- empezaron a animarla. Ella sonrió, por fin podía ser de ayuda a sus compañeros, eso la hacía feliz. Pero en Laxus el verse derribado por una niña le hizo crecer su rabia. ¿Ël había sido derribado por una simple niña?

Se levantó y a gran velocidad atacó a la peliazul pero esta esquivaba todos los ataques del mago de trueno.

-Alabarda del Dios del Trueno!

-Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!

Ambos ataques chocaron anulándose entre ellos. Entonces Laxus avanzó y golpeó a Wendy con una patada en el estómago enviándola volando contra el suelo.

-Wendy!- gritó Carla.

-No pasa n-nada, argh, estoy bien, argh.- decía pero mientras jadeaba.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegaste Wendy…- dijo Laxus sorprendiendo a todos por el tono y por lo que decía como si fuera…

-Rairyuuu no Tekken!

-Tenryuu no Kagitzume!

Volvieron a chocar sus ataques ganando esta vez Laxus que aprovechando su ventaja saltó y apareció arriba de la pobre Wendy dándole un golpe que la envió contra el suelo.

-Kaminari no Den!- Laxus invocó ocho lacrimas aéreas que empezaron a reunir energía mágica posicionándose sobre una Wendy que apenas se tenía en pie- Makarov notó lo peligroso que era el ataque de su nieto.

-Laxus detente… Esto no está permitido!- grito el maestro corriendo a pararlo pero no llegaría a tiempo.

-N-No puedo moverme, el último ataque me ha paralizado los músculos… Laxus-san, por qué atacas con tanta fuerza?

-Una niña nunca podrá vencerme, aún te quedan 100 años para alcanzarme!- grito haciendo descender el Palacio de Truenos sobre la peliazul que solo pudo gritar al no poder esquivar.

En menos de un segundo se produjo una gran explosión y el gremio quedó en silencio. ¿Realmente Laxus se había atrevido a…? No era posible.

Cuando se disipó el humo se vió a Natsu con su modo Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico sosteniendo a una inconsciete Wendy entre sus brazos.

-Laxus, si quieres pelear hazlo justamente, nunca debes herir demasiado a alguien de tu propia familia.- dijo Makarov al llegar enfadado con su nieto.- Nunca vuelvas a usar tanta fuerza contra alguien del gremio, aún así la victoria es tuya.- dijo Makarov mientras él y Natsu miraban fijamente al rubio.

Este solo negó.

-Abandono, me avergüenza como mago de Fairy Tail, me dejé llevar por la sensación de ser superado por una niña, la victoria es vuestra Natsu.

Makarov y Natsu abrieron los ojos ante lo que había dicho. Al instante el Dragon Slayer de fuego se puso a saltar de alegría hasta el momento en que la pequeña que sostenía cayó al suelo siendo recogida por Carla, que reprendió al mago de fuego.

-¿Cómo tratas así a una dama herida? Debería darte vergüenza, no ves que es solo una niña...

Mientras estos dos discutían el maestro anunció a los ganadores y que pasarían a representar a Fairy Tail. Laxus y Gray felicitaron a los otros equipos. Wendy fue llevada con Porlyuska para recuperarse de la batalla. El maestro había quedado preocupado por la actitud de Laxus en el combate. Mientras una sombra observaba desde el tejado del gremio.

-Ese Laxus resultó ser fácilmente manipulable, ahora Fairy Tail envoará a sus equipos más débiles, hihihi.- dicho esto desapareció entre las sombras.

Natsu fue con Lucy, Gray y Erza a comprobar el estado de la pequeña tras la pelea. Al llegar allí también encontraron a Laxus que se iba entonces. Porlyuska les explicó que estaba estable pero había tenido una fuerte pérdida de energía por lo que necesitaba descansar, Natsu insistió en quedarse diciendo que no podía abandonar a un nakama. Porlyuska al final accedió pero dijo que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

Mientras tanto en Theodnir en el palacio imperial de Pergrande…

-Señor, hemos oído que el demon Slayer de fuego Hannibal ha destruido la ciudad de Feodosia junto con otros magos de gremios rebeldes.

El monarca del Imperio de Pergrande se revolvió en su trono. Los juegos mágicos continentales se acercaban y la rebelión no estaba controlada, esto era un problema, la paz de su reino estaba amenazada y aún no sabía lo que perseguían, solo que eran conocidos como "Dark Union".

FINAL

Bueno, bueno, aquí ha habido bastante de batallas pero por fin sabemos que equipos participaran en los juegos continentales. Y parece que acecha un peligro mayor por detrás…


	6. Love Springs

Saludos a todos! Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de la serie.

Capítulo 6: Love Springs

A la mañana siguiente de acabar el torneo de preselección en una casa en el bosque una niña peliazul de 13 años despertaba después de haber recobrado su poder mágico. Aún se encontraba algo atontada recordando algo sonrojada como Natsu la había tenido que salvar. ¿Por qué Laxus la había atacado con tanta fuerza?

Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama solo para encontrarse con la cabeza de su "novio" reposando en esta estando él en una silla. Wendy se sonrojó mucho, ¿realmente se había preocupado tanto por ella como para quedarse toda la noche?

Casi sin pensar comenzó a acariciarle el pelo en punta con su mano hasta que…

-Arggggg, iceman, eres un mierdas…- gritó el hiperactivo mago de fuego sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

-Tontín, Gray-san no está por aquí ahora.- dijo Wendy con una gota y algo enojada por la insensibilidad del pelirrosa.

-Bah, tuve un sueño de… ehhhh? Por qué me llamas tontín?- dijo con un puchero infantil Natsu.

-Por esa cosas lindas qué haces, jijiji.- dijo Wendy riéndose. Se quedaron mirando y se empezaron a acercar llevados por un impulso. Wendy podía sentir su aliento a centímetros…

-Se gussssstan- dijo Happy desde la terraza. Wendy se echó para atrás sonrojada, Natsu saludó a su compañero como si nada.

-Ey Happy, ¿cómo has dormido esta noche en casa de Lucy?-preguntó sonriente.

Happy puso una cara extraña recordando la noche anterior.

-Me dejó sin cenar solo porque le manché sin querer una novela de las suyas. Es muy mala.- dijo el pequeño gato azul. Los dos dragones se rieron.

-¿Quién dices que es mala?- dijo Lucy entrando por la puerta enfadada.

-Aaaaah, m-miedo.- dijo Happy escondiéndose detrás de Natsu.

-¿Lucy, qué haces aquí?- se sorprendió el pelirrosa.

-Ehmmm no sé, quizá a ver a Wendy.- dijo la rubia con ironía.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, aunque al final perdí el combate, en cambo tú ganaste a Gray Lucy-san. Yo a tu lado fui paté…- dijo esta con tristeza.

No la dejaron seguir por ahí.

-Tú hiciste un combate impresionante Wendy, yo contra Laxus no habría aguantado ni un segundo y tú luchaste de igual a igual.-dijo Lucy sonriendo a la pequeña. Esta asintió con algo más de confianza.

-De todas formas, el comportamiento de Laxus del final no es propio de él. Además, luego pidió perdón a su manera me dijo el maestro por lo que pudo ser que fuera controlado por alguien. En ese caso, podría ser alguien de los juegos intentando conocer los poderes de sus rivales…- comentó Natsu. Wendy y Lucy quedaron blancas.

- Natsu-san, ¿estás bien? – dijo la sacerdotisa del cielo preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- dijo este curioso.

-Ehm, como lo diría, este, no sueles…-dijo esta nerviosa por no quedar mal.

-Que no sueles usar tanto la cabeza jaja, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestro Natsu?- dijo Lucy riendo.

-Jeje, si la cosa es ponerme pero una vez que me pongo…- dijo el mago de fuego riéndose.

-De todas formas tienes un punto el comportamiento de Laxus no es normal y puede que haya un gremio capaz de esas cosas…- Lucy se quedó pensativa. – De todas formas, aun hay unos días hasta que viajemos a Theodnir, ya invastigaremos allí.

-Podríamos hacer algo divertido hasta entonces.- dijo el pelirrosa emocionado.

Entonces Wendy recordó algo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a un hotel en la playa?-dijo la pequeña emocionada recordando la oferta.

-¿Eeeeeh?- dijeron extrañados por el súbito cambio de ánimo de la pequeña los dos mayores.

-¡me apunto!- dijo una Lisanna que entraba por la puerta. Tras eso le dirigió una mirada triunfante a Wendy. Esta intentó guardar el rencor al recordar la escena de Lisanna besando a Natsu. Ahora conocía la sensación, y era una que no le gustaba nada pero no podía evitar, celos…

Mientras tanto lejos de allí…

Dos personas andaban sobre los restos de lo que en otros tiempos fue la próspera ciudad comercial de Lausania.

-¿Has acabado ya, Hannibal?- decía un muchacho pelinegro con una gabardina oscura a otro pelirrojo. Este levantó la vista sonriente.

-No, creo que aún queda algún iluso por ahí…-dijo este sonriendo.

Un anciano escondido tras las ruinas de un antiguo gremio se movía esperando no ser visto por esos monstruos de la Dark Union.

"Solo dos personas han destruido una ciudad entera, qué clase de monstruos son… Debo llegar a Theodnir y avisar de sus planes al emperador antes de que consigan hacerse con la…"

-¿Hacernos con la qué? Que interesante pensamiento…- dijo una voz en la pared de detrás del anciano. Este empezó a temblar.

-Light of Dawn!- en anciano invocó un hechizo de rayo sobre el lugar donde estaba el mago oscuro.

Se giró a ver si seguía ahí y no vio a nadie.

-¿D-Dónde está?- dijo el anciano. Ese ataque no era bastante para matar a alguien que podía destruir una ciudad con un solo compañero.

-¡Aquí! Garras de fénix.- dijo apareciendo desde el aire y cortando al pobre mago que cayo inconsciente. Este puso su pierna sobre el cuerpo de este a modo de victoria.- No aguantan nada estos magos de pacotilla, Ryukuro, cada vez son más aburridos.-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-No podemos perder el tiempo con estos miserables humanos, Hannibal, los híbridos debemos seguir la búsqueda como dijo la suprema comandante.

-Sí, tienes razón, pronto el Ragnarok se hará posible sobre esta tierra y podremos alcanzar la plenitud, jajaja.- dijo Hannibal riendo. Acto seguido los dos pegaron un salto echando a volar.- Nidhogg!

Acto seguido un dragón de puro fuego negro apareció e incineró la ciudad de abajo con todos los cuerpos presentes (que conste es un hechizo en forma de dragón hecho de fuego negro, xd)

En Theodnir…

-Su majestad, la ciudad de Lausania fue arrasada por Hannibal y su misterioso acompañante.- informó el capitán de la 1ª división mágica del imperio.

-¿Y los magos que la defendían?- dijo este preocupado.

El capitán solo permaneció en silencio pero el emperador entendió a lo que se refería. Se quedaron un minuto en silencio en señal de respeto por los caídos.

-Esto no puede seguir, nada más acaben los juegos pediremos ayuda a los otros reinos. Aniquilaremos a esos y vengaremos a nuestros compañeros caídos. Además, el imperio de Pergrande es la primera potencia de Earthland, si seguimos así Bellum verá nuestra debilidad y volverá a atacarnos.- el emperador estaba angustiado.

-¿Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Usharu-sama de vuelta.- dijo el capitán inseguro.- Quizá él sabría como…

El rostro del emperador cambió a uno de ira al escuchar ese nombre.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el lejano Fiore…

Un grupo de magos del gremio más fuerte miraban una espectacular playa con un hotel de 6 estrellas bajo un espectacular letrero que rezaba "Love Springs".

-Bueno, entonces deberíamos pensar en deshacer el equipaje, ¿me ayudas Juvia?- dijo Lucy moviendo su maleta.

-Los músculos de Gray-sama. –decía esta absorta en su mundo y con una mirada entre la adoración y la lujuria.

-Lucy-san, Juvia-san da miedo.- dijo la pequeña Wendy escondiéndose tras la rubia.

-Gyahahahah, esas tareas son para cobardes, la cosa aquí es venir a la playa no? Pues vamos allá, Happy!- dijo Natsu saliendo corriendo hacia la playa sin siquiera entrar al hotel a dejar sus cosas.- Gray, vas a perder como siempre.

-Aye sir!- dijo su fiel compañero azul volando detrás suyo.

-¡Vaya pandilla de idiotas excitados!-dijo Gray tranquilamente sorprendiendo a los demás por no dejarse llevar.- ¡Pero no me ganaréis idiotas!- se quitó la ropa y salió corriendo tras Natsu.

Juvia también salió corriendo tras Gray dejando a Lucy, Erza, Wendy ,Lisanna y Charle el trabajo de subir las cosas a la habitación.

-Vaya somos 7 y tenemos una habitación triple y 2 dobles, ¿cómo nos repartimos?- dijo Erza intentando organizar como hace siempre ella.

-Erza-san, ¿por qué llevas tanto equipaje?- preguntó la pequeña peliazul sorprendida al ver la maleta de esta que llegaba al techo.- Solo vamos a estar un par de días.

-Huhum, llevo solo lo necesario, traje de tenis, 3 vestidos de baño, de animadora, armaduras por si acaso, para jugar en las máquinas de casino de abajo,…- Erza empezó a listar un montón de trajes que sorprendieron a la adolescente. Ella apenas había traído dos vestidos y 2 trajes de baño además del pijama. Nunca había sido de llevar mucho equipaje.

-Desde luego vas preparada, hahah.-comentó Lucy.

-Bueno, mi habitación con Gray-sama, una doble.- dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

-Sí, creo que Juvia tiene… eeeeh? De donde has salido?- dijo Lucy muy sorprendida.

-No iba a permitir que te quedaras en la habitación de Gray-sama rival del amor.-dijo con esa mirada rara que le pone a Lucy.

-¿Qué no sabes pensar en otra cosa más que en el amor?- suspiró esta.

-Muy bien, habitación para ellos dos, luego queda una triple y una doble. ¿lisanna, te gustaría la habitación doble con Natsu? Sé que es duro dormir con ese idiota pero tú eres la que mejor lo aguanta.- dijo Erza para apoyar a Lisanna en su relación con Natsu desconociendo los de Wendy por este.

-Y-Yo…- decía la pequeña nerviosa. No le salían las palabras aunque ella también quería dormir allí con él. Pero su típica inseguridad le impedía hablar a la pobre…

-¡Encantada! Quiero decir, si no hay más remedio…- dijo la albina sonriendo en dirección a Wendy. Esta volvió a tener la sensación de ira.

- ¡Yo también quiero! –dijo Wendy gritando, al darse cuenta de como la miraban se sonrojó un poco.- Quiero decir, últimamente estoy pudiendo aguantar sus bromas bastante mejor, jejeje.- se rió Wendy nerviosa intentando no ser muy obvia.

-Bueno, ya que le hace ilusión a la niña dejémosla.- dijo Erza sin mayor problema. Wendy sonrió por dentro mientras Lisanna tuvo que aceptar su derrota para no sufrir la ira de Erza al llevarle la contraria.

Más tarde en la playa…

-Gray, intenta hacer esto.- Natsu sumergió unas bolas de fuego en el agua e hizo subir unos geiseres al subirlas junto al agua.

-Wow, increíble!- dijo el comentarista de un concurso de magia en la playa. Los tres jueces le dieron al salamander una puntuación de 9, 8 y 9.5 respectivamente.

-Heh este es mi turno, Christmas Water.- congeló una gran masa de agua que subió arriba y entonces con unas estacas de hielo lo rompió haciendo precipitar pequeños cristales de hielo.

-¡El rival del mago de fuego nos deleita con una nevada en la playa, muy original!- dijo emocionado el comentarista. Los jueces levantaron las puntuaciones 9, 7 y 8 para el de Hielo.

-¿C-Cómo? El idiota este me…

-No está mal, pero mi sombra es alargada patético iceman, nyahahaha.- rió Natsu creyéndose ya ganador. Los participantes anteriores lo habían hecho mucho peor.

-Oh, la última concursante nos deleita con una preciosa danza de agua!- dijo el comentarista. Los dos magos miraron asombrados como Juvia se llevaba un triple 10 de los jueces y se quedaron blancos.(Juvia puede estar en todas partes xddd)

-G-Gray, tú sabías que ella participaba?- le preguntó Natsu.

-Estás de coña? No habría participado de saber que se presentaba una maga de agua.- dijo Gray a su rival.

-Y a continuación tenemos el premio que ha ganado nuestra joven hermosa maga de agua. Una cena romántica en el restaurante de primera clase del hotel para dos.-dijo el comentarista. -Enhorabuena!

-Jajajaja, me alegro de no haber ganado, que birria de premio, jajaja- dijo el insensible de Natsu como siempre.- Tiene pinta de aburrido.

- Di lo que quieras, yo lo disfrutaré con Juvia, tú a este paso a los 60 seguirás soltero Natsu.- le dijo el Ice Maker a su rival para cabreo de este.

-¿Por qué todo está relacionado con el amor en este sitio?- protestó el Salamander.

-Quizá porque en la entrada pone "Love Springs, un paraíso en pareja"- le dijo Gray burlón.

-Gray-sama, Gray-sama, has visto lo que consiguió Juvia?- dijo esta mientras se marchaba con Gray a dar un paseo por la playa.

-Nos vemos, Natsu.—se despidió el Ice Maker riendo. Natsu le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Natsu se quedó por primera vez en su vida pensando en mujeres, las palabras de Gray le habían hecho pensar. Hace unas noches se le habían declarado tanto Lisanna como Wendy pero él rechazó a la primera considerándola una nakama y una buena amiga pero ya está y la segunda sabía que le tenía mucho cariño pero esto debía ser el que todo hermano tiene por su hermana. Al final había aceptado ser "su pareja" más que nada para no entristecerla pero él era inexperto en todo esto de las relaciones. Además que no entendía esto del amor.

-Natsu-san, vienes dentro? Hay un casino muy chulo en la parte trasera del hotel.- dijo una voz detrás de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al girar se encontró a una pequeña peliazul sonriéndole.

-Ehhh? Ahora no, Wendy, estoy ocupado. Luego lo vemos ok?- le dijo a la pequeña. Justo ahora estaba confundido por lo que sentía. Nunca antes se había fijado pero Wendy era muy hermosa con esos bonitos ojos café y su pelo azul largo que llevaba en dos largas coletas. "Igneel me enseñó a respetar a las chicas, no puedo tener estos pensamientos". Así que simplemente se fue para ordenar los pensamientos dejando a la pequeña un poco triste.

"Esto va a ser difícil, Natsu-san aún no da signos de que le guste más allá de ser una especie de hermanita pequeña." Suspiró la pequeña. Pensó que quizá sus compañeros necesitarían ayuda en algo así que se dirigió de nuevo dentro. "Por cierto, me pregunto si podremos ganar el torneo. Aunque no hemos vuelto a ver a Usharu-san y Kishari-san desde entonces… ¿Cómo de fuertes serán?" De repente se chocó con alguien al ir inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, no v que estabas detrás- dijo la persona ayudándola a levantarse.

-No,no, lo siento mucho, la culpa fue mía.- dijo Wendy disculpándose educadamente haciendo una reverencia. Cuando terminó vio la cara de con quién había chocado y esta a ella y se quedaron paradas.

-P-Pero si eres la enana ladrona, ya te habrás olvidado de Natsu-sama verdad?- dijo la otra celosa.

- Ehm, ehm, yo…- siendo inexperta en el amor la tímida Dragon Slayer no sabía manejar estas situaciones pero no se dejaría amedrentar.- Yo he venido con Natsu-san a este hotel.- dijo defendiéndose la pequeña.

-¿C-Cómo…?- antes de que siguiera Usharu apareció por detrás y le dio un golpe estilo anime para que no siguiera.

- Deja en paz con ese tema a la pequeña, no ves que es solo una niña Kishari? ¿Y cómo te trata la vida Wendy? ¿Al final podréis participar en el torneo de nuestro país?- dijo sonriente el mago de Pergrande.

-Eso duele onii-chan.- se quejó Kishari de dolor.

-Sois hermanos?- Wendy dijo con sorpresa en sus ojos marrones. No se parecían en nada.

-No, solo que Kishari no tenía padres y la acogimos en mi familia cuando era pequeña, así que crecimos juntos.- explicó el usuario del cristal. Kishari asintió sonriente.

-Entonces al final podrás venir al torneo enana?- preguntó Kishari a Wendy.

-Síiii, al final conseguimos pasar la prueba. Pero…- dijo seria la peliazul al recordar una noticia que había leído esa mañana.

-¿Qué pasa enana? Pareces haber recordado algo malo…- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

- He leído que una ciudad ha desaparecido en vuestro país. Lo siento mucho.- se lamentó la pequeña. Esa noticia la había impactado mucho.

-Sí, dicen que Lausania ha desaparecido. Ahí estaban varios amigos…- dijo Usharu bajando la mirada triste. Wendy se lamentó de haber preguntado.

-Lo siento, yo no quise…- dijo arrepentida.

-No te preocupes, no lo sabías. Están pasando muchas cosas extrañas en los últimos meses. Saqueos a pueblos, una ciudad destruida, robos a las "joyas del dragón" que no parecen tener relación entre si…- explicó Usharu con preocupación.- Cada vez que acaban dejan un mensaje en sangre en el lugar del ataque que pone Somos Dark Union, no olvidamos".

-Por eso estamos preparando estos juegos con especial emoción para levantar el ánimo de la gente. Vinimos a Fiore para entrenar y de paso queríamos tomar unos días de descanso. ¿Vosotros también enana?

-Sí, un momento, no soy una enana!- dijo enojada Wendy.

En ese momento oyó que la llamaban por detrás, se giró y vio que era su pequeña compañera Charle.

-Bueno, tengo que volver. Un saludo!- se despidió Wendy.

-Ok, recuerda no acercarte a Natsu-sama, él es mío.- dijo Kishari para enojo de Wendy. Pero lo dejo pasar.

-Todos te estamos llamando, vamos a ir a ver la feria de detrás. Te apuntas?- dijo Charle.

-E-Está bien.- la pequeña inició la marcha sin dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando en Pergrande. ¿Y qué eran las joyas del dragón? ¿Estaría relacionado con Grandine? Este caso cada vez era más raro…

FIN ( por ahora jejeje)

A continuación responderé a los reviews del último capi que siempre se me olvida (sorry)

Stopletopluto: Muchas gracias, por seguirla, estoy intentado llegar al punto de mezclar romance y acción pero no sé si lo conseguiré del todo…

Shion: La identidad ya se desvelará más adelante jajaja. Me alegro mucho que te sorprendiera. Nos leemos!

Guest: Bueno, pues aquí está el siguiente sorpresillas si tengo pensadas para los siguientes jajaja.

A continuación las otras parejas que vistos los reviews voy a apoyar creo que serán:

Gray x Juvia (esta ya quedó clara xd)

Gajeel x Levy (también la comentaron y yo la apoyo también).

Lucy x Loke? ¿Qué os parece?

De todas formas la protagonista del fic es Wendy, las otras parejas las tocaré de forma algo más secundaria.

Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente!


	7. Declaración bajo la Luna

Hola, quería dejar atada rápida esta primera parte de la historia por eso intenté darme más prisa en subir este capi. Los siguientes igual tardan más porque empiezo la uni de nuevo. Bueno no os aburro más con mis rollos, a leer se ha dicho!

Capítulo 7: Confesiones bajo la Luna.

Natsu caminaba con Happy por la feria habiéndose separado del resto que estaban andando, de repente Happy le estiró del chaleco. Él giró la cabeza curioso por lo que querría su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Happy?- preguntó el mago de fuego.

-Quiero ese pescado…- dijo el excceed azul señalando al premio de una caseta de tiro a las latas cayéndosele la baba.

-Heheh, no hay problema, Happy. Voy a bordarlo.- dijo y a Happy le brillaron los ojos.

-Hola buenas, son 100 jewels 8 tiros, tiene que tirar 3 latas.- explicó el tendero.

-Hahah, solo necesitaré 3.- dijo Natsu confiado como siempre. – Vaya, cómo se usa este trasto? – le dio al gatillo volando la gorra del tendero con el disparo.

-Tenga cuidado señor!- protestó este.

-Natsu inútil!- se rió Happy de su compañero.

-Ríe, ríe, te demostraré mi auténtico poder de puntería hahahah.- Natsu empezó a disparar pero erró todos los tiros.

-Ya entiendo porque Romeo te gana siempre en los juegos estos cuando juegas con él.- Happy se puso la mano en la boca a modo de risa.

-Aaaarg, les voy a enseñar a esas botellas lo que es bueno.- Natsu rodeó de fuego su puño dispuesto a lanzarlo para tirar las botellas pero una mano le detuvo.

-Oye, oye, no deberías armar escándalo por aquí.- dijo una voz, Natsu se giró y se quedó blanco al ver de quién se trataba.

-Tú eres el espadachín canoso de la otra vez!- gritó el Salamander.

-Y tú eres el mago barbacoa ese! Por cierto, me llamo Haru o no te acuerdas?- dijo el portador de Rave.

-Y yo Natsu, que estáis haciendo aquí?

-Estamos descansando de un entrenamiento antes de partir hacia el torneo mágico.- dijo este orgulloso.- Algo para grandes magos.

-En ese caso te patearé el culo allí nyahahah.-se rió arrogante el Salamander- Tenemos cuentas pendientes de la última vez.

-Pues a qué esperas? Mel Force!- atacó tan rápido con su espada que lanzó a Natsu volando fuera de la feria para luchar en otro lugar. Haru saltó para aterrizar en el nuevo campo de batalla seguido por un preocupado Happy que suspiraba pensando "Estos dos son iguales, por qué no pueden llevarse bien?"

Natsu aterrizó apoyando el brazo para no chocar con el suelo.

-Está bien pero esta vez no me contendré. Dragon Force!- Natsu activó el estado último del Dragon Slayer a voluntad sorprendiendo a Happy. En un instante desapareció de la vista de Haru, de pronto llo sintió detrás suyo pero no pudo evitar ser golpeado por Natsu.

-Karyuu no Tekken!- Natsu golpeó al usuario de Ravelt enviándolo lejos pero pudo aterrizar bien.

-S-SU velocidad no tiene nada que ver con la otra vez. En ese caso… Sylfarion!. Haru aumentó su velocidad igualando la de Natsu pero no así su fuerza por lo que fue retrocediendo en la pelea.

-Haaah haaah, como ha ganado tanta fuerza? Es mucho más fuerte que Let!- el usuario de Rave estaba contra las cuerdas.

-¿Te rindes ya? ¡Esta es mi victoria!- declaró Natsu antes de tiempo como siempre.

-En ese caso no me dejas más poción, Ravelt!- la energía de Haru empezó a aumentar aumentando la presión de su aura.

-¿Q-Qué cojones es eso?!No lo uso la última vez! En ese caso, Modo Raienryuu.- Natsu activó sus flamas eléctricas aumentando de nuevo su fuerza (yo supongo que este modo es superior al dragon forcé ya pudo superara Hades con él).

-Heh, esto será interesante. Hyaaaa!- Haru cargó contra su rival a toda velocidad.

-Aquí acabaremos la pelea de una vez, haaaah.- Natsu hizo lo mismo moviéndose hacia su rival. Happy se fue volando para no recibir el impacto de la explosión.

Mientras tanto…

-Así que tú eras Elie no? Qué alegría volver a verte!- dijo Lucy.- Pudiste recuperar la memoria?

- Aún estamos en eso! Me alegro de ver que estáis genial, chicos! ¿Dónde está el insecto?- preguntó la castaña con su sonrisa habitual.

-Son Exceeds no insectos, aunque eso sí que lo parece.- dijo Lucy señalando a la pervertida gelatina azul que acompañaba a Elie y la miraba con una extraña mirada que la ponía nerviosa.

-Oh, ustedes son los del incidente del casino. Ya recuerdo.- dijo Erza sonriendo. Los demás se quedaron pensando con una gota "Pero si fue tu culpa".- ¿Qué os trae de nuevo a Fiore?

-Pues una invitación para participar en el torneo de magos de Earthland a petición del emperador de Pergrande, dicen que este año está reuniendo más magos que nunca. Y como no dominamos bien la magia vinimos al mejor país en magia, y ese es Fiore!- explicó Elie con una sonrisa.- Ah, ella no estaba la última vez.- dijo señalando a Lisanna.

-Hola, me llamo Lisanna Strauss, tambié soy una maga de Fairy Tail, mi magia es Take Over.

-Oh, puedes convertirte en cualquier animal!- dijo Elie emocionada. De repente recordó algo.- Habeis visto a Haru?

-No, nosotros buscábamos a Natsu, estamos igual que cuando nos conocimos jajajaja! ¿Cómo los encontraremos?-

-Quizá con eso.- señaló Wendy una explosión que venía de fuera de la feria.

A todos los presentes se les cayó una gota pensando "Ya están otra vez esos dos".

De vuelta con la pelea…

Los cuerpos de Natsu y Haru reposaban sobre la verde hierba. Había sido un empate al parecer.

La misma figura que controló a Laxus observaba el combate satisfecho anulando su presencia.

"Heheh, acabo de encontrar al contenedor perfecto para el gran señor Zellvern. El Ragnarok está cerca, las manecillas avanzan hacia nuestro nuevo paraíso"

Volvió a desaparecer al notar figuras acercándose.

-Natsu-san! Natsu-san!- Wendy se había adelantado al resto para ver como estaba a Salamander. Este levantó el dedo en señal de victoria y se levantó con dificultad.

Haru hizo lo mismo cuando llego Elie a su lado. A continuación al llegar el resto de magos de Fairy Tail pasaron un rato juntos divirtiéndose por la feria hasta bien entrada la tarde. Juvia y Gray se fueron por un lado. Lucy, Erza, Elie y Haru formaron otro grupo quedando Lisanna y Wendy con Natsu. Casi a cada atracción que subían las dos magas se disputaban el sentarse al lado del mago para luego alejarse de él por los mareos de este.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde Lisanna se fue dando cuenta de algo ,"Él sonríe de una forma especial cuando está con Wendy. Conmigo está feliz como con cualquier otro nakama pero con ella es distinto. Aunque yo lo quiero desde que eramos pequeños lo importante es su felicidad, como dice Mira-nee-san. Aunque parece que el despistado aún no se da cuenta"

Tras reflexionar y retirarse sin decir nada de la pelea por Natsu decidió darles un empujoncito dejándolos solos excusándose con que le apetecía relajarse en el spa."Guardaré siempre los recuerdos de cuando ayudamos a crecer a Happy y todos los que a partir de ahora hagamos como amigos. Espero que trate bien a Wendy o le haré pagar" pensaba Lisanna mientras se retiraba. Tras despedirse Wendy pudo por fin sonreír en todo ese día.

"Por fin podré estar a solas con Natsu-san, a ver si consigo acercarme más, desde que estamos aquí me ha ignorado".pensaba la pequeña y tímida peliazul.

-Natsu-san! A donde podríamos ir?- preguntó la adolecente acercándose a su "pareja".

-Allí! Estoy encendido!- Natsu se fue corriendo a una atracción de luchas. Wendy volvió a suspirar "Esto va a ser difícil".

Durante toda la tarde Wendy intentó acercarse a Natsu pero este iba por libre dejando toda la tarde juntos en una oportunidad perdida para ella. Pero no se rendía y lo volvía a intentar pero este siempre se iba en otra dirección. De repente cuando había perdido la esperanza vio la noria…

-Natsu-san, ya que ya han cerrado el resto de atracciones, qué tal si subimos a la noria?- le preguntó con una sonrisa maligna. Ahora ya no escaparía.

-No quiero subir a atracciones que se muevan, me recuerdan al tren buag…- Natsu se mareó de solo imaginarse allí pero Wendy reaccionó rápido usando su magia.

-Troya!- en un momento la cara de Natsu mejoró del mareo.- Problema resuelto.

-G-Gracias, Wendy. Está bien, subamos, será divertido!- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola a la noria. Wendy se sonrojó ligeramente. "S-Su mano es tan cálida. Es la de alguien que nunca te abandonaría".

Subieron al vagón y este comenzó a ascender lentamente, mientras la chica contemplaba maravillada la vista el pelirrosa no podía dejar de mirarla "¿Qué es esta sensación que tengo cada vez que estoy con ella? ¿Por qué empieza a latir más fuerte el corazón? Es como cuando estoy ilusionado por una batalla pero es distinto…"

La dragón de cielo se dio cuenta de que era observada así que le preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo, Natsu-san?- preguntó la niña curiosa.

-Que eres muy linda…- soltó este sin pensar. Wendy se puso más roja que un tomate.

-¿Q-Qué cosas dices Natsu-san? Lucy-san o Erza-san son mucho más…-dijo la niña avergonzada.

-A mí no me lo parece.- dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

Wendy se sonrojó más si aún era posible. "Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza ya pero puede que realmente…"

-Natsu-san, sobre lo de los sentimientos…- empezó a decir pero cayó en la cuenta de algo. Natsu se había dormido mientras el vagón llegaba a la parte más alta. Wendy se quedó en blanco ante la insensibilidad de su nakama.

-N-Natsu-san, cómo puedes estropear así las escenas románticas?-protestó la niña. Entonces notó que la noria paraba y pudo observar el precioso anochecer con el sol poniéndose sobre el mar. Además desde abajo se veía como eran lanzados unos fuegos artificiales. Esto era un paraíso. "Gracias Mira-san por esta oportunidad, ojalá esto durara por siempre, dentro de poco tendremos que luchar duro en el torneo y lidiar con los peligros que decían Usharu-san y Kishari-san". Entonces el vagón empezó su descenso y llegaron abajo donde les esperaban todos. NAtsu se despertó para encontrarse con la mirada pícara de sus nakamas.

- Vaya, vaya, retiro lo dicho en la playa, parece que ya vas entrando en temas románticos. Aunque lo siento por la pobre Wendy, mira que tener que aguantarte a ti entre todos…-dijo Gray pinchando a su rival para luchar. Era su forma de comunicarse.

-¿Q-Qué dices? ¡Gray bastardo!- se lanzó a pelear con su rival.

-¿Dónde está Haru-san? ¿Y Elie-san?- la peliazul notó la ausencia de los dos jóvenes.

-Se han ido a un baile que dicen que hacen esta noche en el hotel. Dices que es un baile anual conocido como "El renacer de la cosecha" y atrae mucha gente de fuera. El Love Springs está lleno.- comentó Erza.

-Ciertamente en este hotel no paran nunca…- corroboró Wendy.

-Juvia irá con Gray-sama para explotar nuestro amor.- dijo esta cogida del brazo del Ice Maker. Este solo sonrió.

-¿Cuándo fue que esos dos se volvieron tan uña y diente? Siempre Gray parecía molesto…- comentó Lucy .

-Wendy-chan, tú y tu dragoncito vais a ir?- le pinchó Lucy a Wendy riendo. La pequeña no ganaba para sonrojos ese día…

-L-Lucy-san, yo no pensaba en…, Natsu-san tú qué crees?-miro a ver que decía Natsu `pero este ya había vuelto a pelear con Gray de nuevo.

-Creo que deberías unirte Wendy, es diver…ugh.- en ese momento Gray le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago, este respondió con una patada a Gray.

-Vamos Gray-sama tú puedes- le animaba Juvia.

-Ya parad!- Erza los golpeó a los dos casi rompiéndoles la espalda para "pacificar".

Wendy suspiró "Bailar con Natsu-san es como bailar con un niño de 5 años en el cuerpo de un adulto."

Más tarde todos cenaron en el restaurante y se subieron a las habitaciones a prepararse para el baile. Juvia y Gray tuvieron su cena particular en el restaurante de lujo y contaron que se habían besado. Al parecer el que tomó la iniciativa fue Gray y no Juvia para sorpresa de todos. Sin duda este hotel hacía honor a su nombre, era un paraíso para las parejas jóvenes.

Arriba los magos preparaban sus trajes para el baile. Wendy se preparaba con su Exceed en su habitación.

-¿Entonces no vas a bailar abajo Charle?- preguntó la peliazul sorprendida.

-No, Happy ha dicho que ha descubierto algo interesante que quiere enseñarme.- dijo esta seria.- No sé que será.

-Igual es una excusa para estar juntos más ratos, cuánto me alegro por ti Charle.- dijo Wendy con su sonrisa dulce de siempre.

-B-Bueno, viniendo de ese gato macho no sé muy bien que esperar la verdad.- dijo la exceed aparentando no estar muy emocionada aunque por dentro si lo estaba.- Y tú Wendy?

-Y-Yo querría bailar con Natsu-san pero no tengo ningún vestido especial como Lucy-san o Erza-san. Además él no parece muy interesado en mi.

-Ha vivido toda su vida de una manera y ahora llega esto y no sabe qué pensar. Pero una vez se abra será como una explosión de pronto, te sorprenderás. Por cierto, ten más confianza Wendy, el vestido verde que sueles llevar te queda genial, ten más confianza.- dijo la exceed animando a su compañera mientras salía de la habitación alegando que llegaba tarde.

-Es-Espera Charle, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de que me sorprenderá?- dijo Wendy saliendo al pasillo en busca de una explicación.

-Quiso decir lo que quiso decir.- dijo una voz detrás de la pequeña. Esta se giró para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con…

-¿L-Lisanna-san? Creía que estabas abajo ya…

-Jajaja, no pude evitar unirme a la conversación. Si quieres a Natsu tendrás que perseverar ya que él es algo lento en los temas románticos porque nunca le han preocupado. Pero una vez los descubra estos se desatarán. A eso se refería Charle.

-E-Entiendo, pero Lisanna-san, a ti no te gustaba también Natsu-san? Yo vi como…quiero decir…- la peliazul recordaba el trágico incidente del día del beso. No entendía el comportamiento de Lisanna. ¿Ella también amaba a Natsu no?

-Hmmm, por eso mismo, durante la tarde y anteriormente vi cómo te mira él, te dedica una sonrisa especial, al resto nos quiere, pero como buenos amigos. Esta tarde finalmente lo entendí.- dijo Lisanna con gran esfuerzo. Le costaba decir esto a su "rival" hasta entonces.

-L-Lisanna-san…- Wendy no cabía en si misma de la increíble muestra de madurez de su "rival". Pero hay había algo raro, Natsu no la trataba a ella como si realmente…- Pero él solo me trata como una hermana, no hay forma de que…

-Eso es porque es muy despistado , ten más confianza y podrás. Qué mejor ocasión que este baile para declararte. Sabes que para el verdadero amor no hacen falta palabras…-la albina le guiñó un ojo a la peliazul que saltó de alegría para agradecerle en un cálido abrazo.

-M-Muchas gracias, Lisanna-san, de verdad. Sé que encontraarás a alguien fantástico, yo te ayudaré en lo que sea.- le dijo Wendy con un brillo en los ojos.

-Jejejeje, solo no vayáis muy rápido, tú aún eres pequeña y hay una diferencia de edad de 4 años.- dijo Lisanna riendo.

-Eso no me importa, este es un sentimiento que he tenido desde la primera vez que le vi pero me costó darme cuenta, pensando que era el de una hermana por su hermano mayor. Pero ahora que lo conozco quiero atesorarlo, lo conseguiré!- dijo decidida Wendy para sorpresa de Lisanna. Si había madurado esta niña.

-En ese caso te pido disculpas por el beso a Natsu de aquel día, actué como una tonta enamorada.- se disculpó la maga de Take Over.

-L-Lisanna-san, tú me viste aquel día? Yo no les estaba espiando ni nada…q-quiero decir, yo…- Wendy se puso roja, no quería quedar como una cotilla.

-No pasa nada, bueno, date prisa en cambiarteque ya llegamos tarde. Y no te preocupes, aunque no tengas un vestido especial tú estás a la altura de cualquiera de nosotras.

-Hmmm, lo haré.- dijo alegre y confiada Wendy a cambiarse. Ahora tenía más confianza que nunca, le haría abrir los ojos de una vez al tonto de su Dragon Slayer.

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar de Pergrande…

-¿Así que tú eres el famoso Hannibal?- dijo alguien interponiéndose en el camino del Demon Slayer, era un grupo de 5 magos.

-¿Y tú eres…?- dijo el pelirrojo molesto. De pronto sonrió.- Sabes lo que les paso a los que vinieron antes…

-Somos del departamento anitmágico de su majestad el emperador. Si nos conoces somos una fuerza de élite. Mejor ríndase sin resistencia.-dijo el que parecía el líder.

-Hmmm, interesante, detecto más potencia en vosotros que en los anteriores soldados del imperio. Pero podéis luchar contra el mismo infierno, Río Estigio.- en un momento todo el espacio se llenó de almas en una especie de río espiritual, estos arrastraban a los soldados hacia abajo haciéndolos desaparecer. Estos gritaban reclamando ayuda pero en un instante desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Hannibal sonrió, pero vio que el líder quedaba en pie anulando el hechizo con un bastón.

-Oh, puedes anular magia espiritual, es sorprendente! Jajaja, parece que tendremos algo de diversión.

-¿Cómo puedes condenar a tantas personas a la muerte? ¡Te concederé el mismo castigo en nombre del emperador de Pergrande! Además, tu magia no tiene ningún efecto, puedo anular cualquier forma de magia.

-Heh, bromeas? ¡Llamas de Hades!- dijo Hannibal envolviéndose en un poderoso tornado de llamas negras que hizo cambiar el color del cielo produciendo nubes negras y de alrededor del mago de Pergrande salió lava del suelo.- Te haré sentir el auténtico infierno.

-Bastión sagrado, anulación!- pero no hizo ningún efecto.- ¿Por qué no funciona?

-¿Has dicho que anulabas la energía mágica? Pero pareces creer que esto es magia…-en un segundo Hannibal ya estaba junto al capitán de la división de antimagia y le golpeó atravesándole con su brazo transformado en garra. Este precipitó hacia el suelo dejando una mancha de sangre.

Hannibal rió.

-Hahahah, y no use ni el 5% de mi fuerza, en serio tú eres de los magos más fuertes de este Imperio! Aunque este bastón es interesante, a Skrull-sama le gustará… Natsu Dragneel, te esperamos!- dicho esto el Demon Slayer siguió andando entre el territorio desolado de Pergrande.

De vuelta en Love Springs…

-Es-Esto es un baile! Es sorprendente!-dijo Lucy emocionada. Solo recordaba los que su padre concertaba en su mansión pero en ellos nunca podía divertirse ya que este siempre llamaba algún pretendiente que se casase con ella. Esta era la primera vez que lo disfrutaría…

-Gray! ¿Dónde estás bastardo?- Natsu iba con un esmoquin clásico pero no parecía muy interesado en el baile, entonces vió que su rival bailaba con Juvia elegantemente.

-El que tú no tengas pareja de baile no significa que tenga que rechazar una oferta de una señorita.-dijo este pinchándolo.

-Yo bailo con él rival.- dijo Juvia mirando a Lucy.

-E-Está bien, está bien, jajaja.- decía esta pensando "¿Cuándo entenderá que no todo el mundo femenino está interesado en su Gray-sama?"-Natsu, bailas?

-E-Está bien, señorita.- dijo este haciéndose el interesante. Comenzaron a bailar pero Natsu siempre la pisaba haciendo el mismo baile incómodo.

-Natsu, cuidado donde pisas…auch.

-Lo siento Luce, son mis pies que…-se defendía este pero la verdad era que no tenía ni …idea de bailar.

-En ese caso tendré que enseñarte, mira así, un dos, un dos, ves que fácil?- le dijo la rubia a su amigo enseñando los pasos básicos.

-Vaya, quién te enseño? ¿Fue en tu infancia no?- dijo Natsu entreviendo por lo que sabía del pasado de Lucy.

-Sí, todos los que trabajaban en la casa me enseñaron cada uno una cosa. Todas las atesoro con mucho cariño.- dijo la maga estelar poniendo su mano en su pecho. Natsu solo sonrió.

-Natsu-sama! Estaba aquí! ¿Me permites un baile?- dijo Kishari saltando hacia él cuando lo vio.

-Ohhh, tú eras esa maga de Pergrande, Hikari no? O era Ushari?- dijo este intentando recordar.

Otra más en la larga lista de olvidados por Natsu.

-No, soy Kishari, cómo me puedes olvidar? ¡Soy tu fan número 1!- protestó esta y miró de reojo a Lucy.- Además de la niña, tienes a alguien más, mooo, no es justo.- dijo la castaña celosa.

-No,no, solo somos nakamas.- se apresuró a decir Lucy mientras pensaba. "Vaya bichos raros te persiguen Natsu, heheh. Espero que Wendy no lo vea…"

- Natsu-sama?- cuando Kishari volvió la mirada el Salamander ya había huido corriendo por patas huyendo del baile. Este salió corriendo a la terraza del salón a descansar de tanto ajetreo.

Se puso en la barandilla mirando el cielo nocturno pensando en Igneel y la manera de encontrarlo. Ya habían pasado 8 años, 15 años habían pasado y ni una pista, lo del festival del rey dragón acabó en nada y encima Acnologia no era de gran ayuda. Quizá la clave esté en...

-Piensas en los dragones no? – Natsu no tuvo que voltear para reconocer a la joven que se apoyó en la barandilla mirando al cielo con él.- Grandine también. Por difícil que sea, no podemos perder la esperanza.

-Heheh, cuando me encontré con Gajeel me sorprendí de ver a alguien con mi misma magia y criado por un dragón y luego vi que éramos hasta tres. Qué sorpresas tiene la vida…

-Y ambos nos sentimos abandonados pero acabamos en el mismo lugar. Qué cosas tiene la vida…o será el destino?- se preguntaba Wendy mientras miraba el cielo.- Quizá los encontremos en Pergrande o quizá no pero nunca nos rendiremos.

-W-Wendy- por primera vez desde que hablaban Natsu giró la cabeza para mirarla, esta también lo hizo y le sonrío dulcemente. "Alguien que es como yo…". Por primera vez Natsu se sonrojó ligeramente, finalmente había comprendido sus sentimientos. Wendy Marvell, aquella pequeña niña tímida y débil de Cait Shelter, como había cambiado. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego este tiempo? Finalmente entendía lo que era… le gustaba Wendy Marvell, era la persona con la que quería estar más que ninguna otra, encontrarían los dragones juntos. – Siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta, pero me gustas!

A la pequeña también le brillaron los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Natsu-san, más que a nadie!

Tras esto, sobraron las palabras, Natsu agarró de las mejillas a la peliazul y acercaron sus labios hasta fundirse en un cálido beso al principio torpe ya que los dos eran inexpertos. Pero poco a poco surgieron sus lenguas enzarzándose por una lucha de caricias que ganó el pelirrosa y comenzó a explorar la boca de Wendy. Tras un minuto así se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-W-Wow, eso fue genial.- dijo sorprendido el Salamander de la nueva sensación que había experimentado.

Pero la más sorprendida era la peliazul que se tocó con la mano en la boca como buscando una prueba de que era real.

-Bueno Wendy, entramos?- dijo Natsu cogiendo del brazo a su nueva pareja para bailar con ella. Esta respondió con una sonrisa.

-S-Sí, vamos.

FIN CAPI 7

Buah buah, nunca había escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo. Bueno, qué les pareció? Finalmente el despistado de Natsu se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y Wendy y él se han besado de verdad.

Y al mismo tiempo Hannibal ha demostrado su endemoniadamente grande poder aniquilando ciudades y a magos de élite de Pergrande. Estaba hasta por hacer un boceto de este personaje pero me falta .

SPOILER LEVE (no gustar, no leer,xd)

El próximo capi ya empezaré con el arco de los juegos continentales y presentaré los gremios y participantes (aunque algunos ya los conocéis).

FIN SPOILER

Bueno, también me gusto meter los protas de Rave (para quién no lo sepa es la otra serie del maestro Mashima, una serie épica), me hacía ilusión meterlos (para los que hayan visto el OVA 6 entenderán varias referencias de este capi).

Buenos nos leemos a la próxima!


	8. Theodnir la ciudad de los sueños

Capítulo 8: Theodnir, la ciudad de los sueños

Natsu empujo a Wendy dentro de la pista de baile y aunque ambos eran novatos increíblemente se pudieron mover con soltura y, como por accidente, llegaron al centro de la pista ante la vista de todos. Ambos se dejaron llevar pasando de hacer pasos aprendidos de memoria como el resto y aunque habían movimientos torpes esta danza tan natural les valió el aplauso de todos.

-¿E-Ese es Natsu realmente?- comentaba sorprendido Gray. El hecho de que Natsu, que era todo lo contrario a lo romántico o sensible estuviera bailando con una pareja le sorprendía. Más el hecho de que fuera la pequeña Wendy.

-Parece que Natsu aceptó sus sentimientos por la pequeña, Gray-sama. – comentó Juvia al lado de Gray. Este asintió.

Lucy era la más feliz, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la pequeña peliazul desde hace tiemo solo que vio que la inexperiencia en el amor de la niña la llevó a interpretar esos sentimientos como de hermandad y admiración al pelirrosa. Pero Natsu era más despistado que nadie y no se daba cuenta de nada, parece que el carisma de Wendy le había hecho cambiar en eso.

En ese momento Lucy vió a Haru y Elie bailando y se acercó a saludar.

-Hola chicos, hacéis una linda preja, jeje.- comentó la rubia riendo sonrojando a estos un poco.

-B-Bueno, quién sabe, solo somos nakamas…- dijeron los dos algo nerviosos. Al darse cuenta de que habían dicho lo mismo se pusieron más nerviosos.

- Por cierto, por qué gremio participáis en el torneo? Que yo supiera no os iba la magia.- se sorprendió Lucy recordando que no se lo preguntó en la feria.

- Hemos formado un gremio independiente, se llama Rave Master.- dijo Haru sonriendo. (de qué nos sonará el nombre del gremio, XD).

Al mismo tiempo Wendy y Natsu continuaban bailando maravillosamente…

-Natsu-san, cómo aprendistes a bailar así de bien.- dijo tímida Wendy al sentirse bailando con la persona que le gustaba delante de toda esa gente.

-Ah, simplemente me dejo llevar. Lo natural es lo que mejor sale.- dijo este sonriéndole. Se dio cuenta de cuanto le había importado siempre la peliazul más que como nakama pero estaba tan ciego que no lo había visto. Por primera vez desde la desaparición de Igneel se sentía lleno, ambos eran Dragon Slayers y habían pasado por lo mismo quizá esa sensación de comprensión mutua los acercaba más Además Wendy era muy hermosa, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?.

Los ojos marrones de Wendy se agrandaron al ver que Natsu la miraba. Sonrió feliz de que al final pudieran estar juntos. La verdad que ella había notado recientemente que Natsu le gustó desde el primer día con ese carácter tan amable y divertido. Además, era muy atractivo…

La pequeña se sonrojó sobremanera al pensar en eso. El mago de fuego, notándolo, se acercó a su pareja preocupado parando el baile y colocó su frente frente a la de Wendy.

En ese momento Kishari, que giró la cabeza al ver que miraba todo el mundo…

-Usharu, ¿qué es lo que…? Agh.- la castaña se quedó en blanco porque desde su posición parecía que Wendy y Natsu se besaban.

-Kishari, tranquila, no están…- intentaba tranquilizarla Usharu pero ya era tarde.

- Maldita enana ladrona apártate de Natsu-sama, él ya me tiene a mí.- dijo la maga de Pergrande apartando a empujones al resto de gente.

-No, no puedo dejar que eso pase…- dijo Wendy no muy alto pero más decidida de lo normal. Natsu solo se preguntaba porque peleaban estas dos, aunque no lo entendía animó a Wendy.

- No entiendo esto, pero va Wendy, demuéstrame el entrenamiento…- animaba el pelirrosa. A Wendy le resbaló una gota. ¿Cómo era tan lento su novio?

- Natsu-sama, no lo entiendo, por qué quiere estar con una niña pequeña en vez de conmigo? – protestó la maga de portales al pelirrosa. Este solo puso cara de no entender.

La gente hizo un círculo grande para dejar espacio creyendo que la pelea era parte de un espectáculo y empezaron a aplaudir. Los magos de Fairy Tail solo se rieron, excepto una Lucy que sentía vergüenza ajena.

-Natsu-san es mi pareja!- gritó la sacerdotisa del cielo. No le gustaba discutir pero no podía permitir que le quitaran lo que es suyo.

- ¿C-Cómo? No pienso dejar que eso pase.- gritó Kishari celosa.- Niña, nos veremos en los juegos mágicos, quién gane se queda con Natsu-sama.- dijo sonriendo.

- No voy a caer en esas. Natsu-san y yo ya nos…- se justificó Wendy. Tenía que demostrar que era más madura que…

-¿O es que te da miedo perderlo, pecho PLANO?- dijo la otra sonriendo arrogante, Wendy solo bajo la cabeza mientras la furia se apoderaba de ella, una sensación que no solía tener. Había dado en vena floja, sobretodo cuando la niña miró el gran pecho de la castaña.

-¿Pe-Pecho plano? Son pequeños y ya está! Muy bien, acepto vaca lechera! - dijo Wendy, al tiempo que las dos se daban la vuelta para volver con sus respectivos compañeros. La gente aplaudió lo que creían era una comedia del espectáculo.

-¿E-Esa es realmente nuestra Wendy?- comentaba Lucy sorprendida por las palabras de la adolescente. A su lado Gray y Juvia compartían su estupefacción.

-Debe ser que ese flamitas la ha malinfluenciado a la pobre. Siempre pensando en peleas y…- comentaba Gray ante una Lucy que pensaba "Como si tú no fueras igual…"

-Por cierto, ¿eres un exhibicionista?- comentó Usharu al llegar junto a los magos.-No te preocupes, lo respetaré.

-Mierda, mi ropa! ¿Qué narices…?- comentó Gray ante la risa de los de alrededor.

-Vuestro gremio es muy divertido Lucy.- se reía Elie mientras la rubia solo pensaba "No los conozco, no los conozco…"

Wendy mientras caminaba hacia Natsu cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ella no era así, acaso los celos eran tan fuertes como para hacerla rabiar de esa manera?

-Wendy, qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Natsu con cara algo seria. La peliazul se asustó, la había visto comportarse de esa manera por las provocaciones de Kishari. Igual se había enfadado con ella y ya no…

-L-Lo sien…

-¡Has estado genial Wendy! No he entendido muy bien el por qué pero ya te has ganado una rival, hihihi.- la golpeó en la espalda el pelirrosa animándola mientras Wendy pensaba "¿Cómo se puede ser tan denso?"

Más tarde los magos de Pergrande, los de Fairy Tail y los de Rave Master se reunieron para despedirse y retarse en el torneo de dos semanas después. Wendy estaba decidida a no perder, no podía dejar a Natsu-san con esa gata ladrona. Nunca había estado tan decidida como ahora.

Más tarde los exceeds se unieron con un Happy que explicaba emocionado todo lo que habían hecho ante una Charle que solo repetía "Cállate, estúpido gato macho". Al día siguiente recogieron las cosas y volvían a Fairy Tail con diferentes sensaciones, se habían formado dos nuevas parejas aunque Lucy y Erza amenazaron a Natsu bajo pena de muerte entre dolor inimaginable si se intentaba aprovechar de la pequeña Wendy ante las risas del resto.

Tiempo después…

Una semana había pasado desde la declaración en el Love Springs y nuestros magos habían vuelto a Fairy Tail. Juvia y Gray formalizaron su relación para quienes aún no la conocían y Wendy y Natsu al principio decidieron que no pero por las sospechas acabaron diciéndolo con reacciones opuestas como los lloros de alegría de Mirajane y las reprimendas y ataques de Erza que seguía reclamando a Natsu que como se le ocurría salir con una niña de 13 años solo, que si no le daba vergüenza. La mayoría del resto aplaudió a los dos dragon slayers felices por ellos .

Tras unos días de normalidad la totalidad del gremio inició un duro desplazamiento en tren que atravesaba los reinos de Fiore, Bosco, Stella, Iceberg hasta llegar a las proximidades del Imperio de Pergrande. Nada más entrar en este notaron que algo iba mal con un excesivo control fronterizo pero al saber que era el tren que portaba a Fairy Tail les dejaron entrar con acreditaciones especiales, al parecer la frontera estaba cerrada. Natsu y Wendy recordaron los sucesos narrados por Usharu y Kishari. ¿Quién sería esa tal Dark Union y qué buscaban? Tras el torneo se lo dirían al maestro para investigar. Nada más entrar en territorio imperial las sospechas aumentaron al pasar por ciudades que tenían fama de legendarias por su belleza y solo se observaban ruinas y desolación. Los magos de Fiore contemplaban la escena aterrados, habían leído algunas noticias pero eso tenía pinta de que no crecería nada en años. Finalmente al acercarse a Theodnir la situación cambió notando la presencia de lujosas mansiones y amplios jardines y tierras. Esto si era lo que habían oído de la grandeza del Imperio. Finalmente en el horizonte atisbaron lo que parecía una montaña inmensa.

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Natsu-san! Mira, es una ciudad, es una ciudad.- dijo la pequeña emocionada a su acompañante en el vagón.

-Ugh… qué… ugh hemos llegado?- preguntaba este casi vomitando.

-El efecto de Troya debe haber pasado ya, volveré a aplicarlo.- se levantó la peliazul e invocó su magia antimareos.- Troya! Troya!

Nada ocurrió y Natsu seguía igual.

-Que extraño, es como la otra vez, al usarlo demasiado su efecto se reduce.- explicó Wendy.

-B...Buag...- Natsu empezaba a vomitar ya prácticamente ante la cara de asco de los ocupantes del compartimento.

-Natsu, anda al baño qué asco, como hagas eso te mato.- le dijo Lucy enojada dándole una patada en el culo para que fuera. – Pero realmente eso es una ciudad? Es gigantesca.

-La llaman la ciudad de los sueños fue fundada en X1 por el rey Theod el conquistador, que con su reinado empieza la cronología de Earthland. Dicen que transformó una pequeña ciudad estado en una gran potencia conquistando otros pequeños reinos como Minoicia o Lapsos. Con el tiempo Pergrande logró conquistar todo el continente de Earthland pero el dominio y ataque de los dragones comenzó una decadencia que permitió a las pequeñas naciones como Fiore o Bosco ir independizándose.– explicó Erza leyendo una guía de historia. – Por cierto, tú qué haces aquí Jellal?- dijo mirando al peliazul que iba con ellos cubriéndose la cara con su capucha y vestido como Mystogan.

-Yo simplemente vine a investigar los sucesos en Pergrande y casualmente coincidimos en el tren, no tiene nada que ver con estar contigo Erza…- dijo este girando la cabeza para observar por la ventana.

-Ah bueno, entonces tendré que tirar este boleto que me gané en el casino del Love Springs para ir a un 2X1 en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Theodnir. Ya que solo viniste a investigar…- dijo Erza para desenmascarar la excusas del mago santo.

-N-No, espera, bueno, ya me entiendes, un investigador necesita un descanso de tanto en tanto…- dijo disimulando con un ligero rubor. Lucy y Wendy comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, la verdad es que Erza y Jellal se llevaban mejor que nunca y casi salían juntos pero les costaba admitirlo a veces.

-¿De qué os reís?- preguntó este enojado.

-L-Lo siento, Jellal-san, es que parecéis una pareja muy divertida…- dijo la pequeña peliazul de 13 años disculpándose. La Titania y Jellal se sonrojaron furiosamente echando las caras a lados opuestos.

-Por cierto, me pregunto si participas también en el torneo…- dijo la rubia Lucy mirando al mago de Crime Sorciere.

-Sí, el maestro me lo volvió a pedir como favor. Espero que no pase lo de la última vez…- dijo avergonzado del suceso de los juegos de Fiore contra Jura sin saber que fue por Ultear.

-A todo esto, y Meredy?- preguntó Lucy extrañada de verlos separados.

-Está con Juvia, ella solo apoyará esta ocasión.- dijo Jellal.

-Por cierto, he oído que Sabertooth también participa como segundo gremio de Fiore.- comentó la pequeña Wendy.

-En ese caso les patearemos el trasero.- declaró Natsu apareciendo por la puerta.

-¿Ya se te pasó el mareo Nachy?-dijo Wendy en tono meloso para pincharle. El resto de los ocupantes se empezaron a reír a carcajadas del apodo. Natsu se enojó solo para un momento despuésvolver a poner cara de mareo.

-Ugh…mierda… espero que lleguemos ya a la maldita ciudad…- dijo corriendo al baño de nuevo.

-Y Wendy, ¿por qué no te mareas en los transportes? Creía que era algo de todos los dragon slayers.- preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-Eso es porque mi magia aún no está lo bastante desarrollada como Dragon Slayer o eso creo. Espero que no pase pronto…- dijo la pequeña peliazul asustada recordando la patética escena de Natsu, Gajeel y Sting en el tren. – Supongo que Gajeel-san estará igual…

Mientras tanto…

-Gajeel, si llego a saber esto no me habría puesto en el mismo compartimento que tú-dijo una angustiada Levy tratando de concentrarse en su libro solo para no ver la bochornosa cara del dragón de hierro mareado.

-No es mi culpa..buah…voy al baño.- dijo este levantándose para ir al baño.

-No sé como le aguantas todo el día Lily… aunque resulta gracioso jeje.- dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

-Bueno, es por respeto…-dijo el Exceed negro.- Somos compañeros de batallas.

-Aunque le da un toque infantil, siempre que no le pase cerca de ti.- dijo la amante de la literatura. – Por cierto, cómo fue que decidistes unirte a Gajeel?

-Supongo que fue el instinto de un buen guerrero, su honor me atrajo, gehee.- dijo el exceed riéndose como su amigo.

-Hmmm, así es como es él. Cuando lo vi me parecía solo un salvaje pero ha cambiado mucho…

En ese momento NAtsu salió a la parte trasera del tren a tomar el aire cuando 3 viejos conocidos con trajes negros y enormes traseros se acercaron a él.

-Ey hermano, te ocurre algo?- dijo el líder.- No pareces encontrarte bien.

-Buaggg, estoy fatal. Y esos de ahí dentro son unos insensibles.-decía un mareado Natsu señalando su compartimento mientras el ladrón le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Te entiendo hermano, ¿cómo pueden dejar a alguien tan increíble como tú aquí fuera?Hay que enseñarles lo que vale un mago de verdad, ¿cierto lacayos?- dijo a sus dos acompañantes, estos asintieron. "No me puedo creer que nos encontremos con este tipo otra vez y lo vayamos a usar de nuevo." – Te acompañamos dentro chaval, no te preocupes.

A Natsu se le iluminó la cara sin acordarse de quienes eran y que le volvían a tomar el pelo.

-Sí que sois unos buenos tipos.-dijo sonriendo el dragon Slayer. En ese momento otra Dragon Slayer salía por la puerta a la terraza posterior del tren acompañada de Plue.

-Natsu-san, ¿estás bien?Lamento que nos hayamos… eh, ¿vosotros otra vez?- se sorprendió de ver a la banda de los traseros temblorosos.

-¡Oh, Megami-sama! ¡Plue-sama!- dijeron estos corriendo a adorar al pequeño.

-Buag… hermano, no me dejes… ugh.- decía un lamentable mago de fuego.

-¿Ciertamente no sois malos verdad? Solo que pensáis serlo…- dijo Wendy viendo la graciosa escena, los ladrones despertaron de su adoración por Plue al ver puesta en duda su "maldad".

-Eso es imperdonable, Megami-sama. Siento mucho hacerle esto pero…- en ese momento saltó hacia atrás poniendo el trasero en la cara de la pobre niña.

- Carga completa. Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas Butt Triple Extasyyyyyy!- con eso hizo su tradicional ataque de gas liberando un pedo que dejo a la pobre peliazul casi inconsciente por el asqueroso olor en su nariz.

-M-Mi nariz… se derrite…- declaraba esta en el suelo mientras NAtsu seguía mareado sin enterarse de que pasaba.

En ese entonces los ladrones entraron en el vagón último del tren, que era donde estaba la mercancía y prepararon dinamita para separar el vagón.

-Lacayo A, Lacayo B, los preparativos!- estos dispusieron la dinamita en el enganche pero en ese momento entró Erza extrañada por la tardanza de Wendy. Al encontrarse con los ladrones que tanto la molestaron la útlima vez sonrió.

-Oh, así que era por vosotros, qué les habéis hecho?- dijo amenazante.

-N-Nada, solo gaseamos a Megami-sama para nuestros planes de robar la carga de este vagón, naa más. Están bien…- se procedió a justificar el Lacayo A.

-¿S-Sólo gasear y robar? ¡Armadura del Purgatorio! Preparaos a…- Erza blandió su espada pero en ese momento una voz detrás la detuvo.

-Erza-san, déjalos.- dijo la voz de una pequeña peliazul detrás con una sombra en la cara dando a entender su enojo.

-Oh, Megami-sama, gracias—corrieron estos creyendo que Wendy los iba a salvar otra vez. Esta solo chilló roja.

-Ese… ese olor… aún está en mi nariz… imperdonable…Tenryuu no Hokouuuuuu!- con eso Wendy lanzó a los ladrones volando con su rugido.

-Muy bien, Wendy, con eso aprenderán.- felicitó Erza a la pequeña que aún seguía respirando eso.

Entonces notaron que el tren paró por lo que supusieron habían llegado a su destino, la estación aérea de tren de Theodnir, en medio del desierto a las afueras de la ciudad. Mirando hacia fuera la porción de tierra junto a la estación en medio de ninguna parte empezó a elevarse para la sorpresa de todos mientras se acercaba a la ciudad.

-Ahora pasaremos el muro antimagia oscura, por favor estén agarrados fuertes mientras dura la comprobación.- comentó el revisor.

-¿Esto qué es?- preguntó la pequeña Wendy a Erza. Esta solo intentó recordar.

-La guía decía que esta es la forma de protección de esta ciudad durante siglos un inmenso escudo mágico que impide la magia oscura o con malas intenciones levantado por el rey Theod para defenderla de las criaturas de Zeref en aquella época. Dicen que ninguna magia oscura ha penetrado aquí en los 792 años de historia del Imperio.

-Impresionante, pero por qué dicen lo de agarrarse fuerte?- dijo Wendy con cara de no entender la relación de una cosa con la otra.

-Al haber tanta magia como en este tren puede haber ciertas "turbulencias".- explicó la maga y entonces se acordó de Natsu.- Wendy, sujeta a NAtsu, estando así podría caer del tren cuando nos impacte el Ethernano.

-Ay, es verdad.- Wendy corrió a la parte trasera y agarró al mareado Natsu con todas sus fuerzas abrazándolo entre sus le agradeció a Wendy aún estando así correspondiendo el abrazo.

Erza sonrió, aunque no le agradaba ver a un chico de 17 salir con una niña de 13 pues la diferencia de edad era muy grande al ver esa escena comprendió que el cariño que se tenían ambos Dragon Slayers era auténtico.

En ese momento Wendy vio por la ventana lateral el como una inmensa barrera morada se interponía entre ellos y la ciudad adentro.

-I-Impresionante…-declaró muy asombrada mientras agarraba al Dragon Slayer. El pensar que una estación volara con el trozo donde paraba el tren y encima ver esa barrera de magia era alucinante hasta para un mago.

Entonces la estación empezó a atravesar el muro de Ethernano y debido a la gran cantidad de magia la reacción fue violenta, tal como dijo Erza. Wendy sintió que se le caía Natsu varias veces pero solo lo agarró más fuerte incluso en un momento que parecía que el tren se partiría. Pasado un minuto finalmente pasaron el muro de Theod y la estación empezó el descenso hacia una zona en llano.

-Muy bien, el viaje ha concluido, magos de Fairy Tail, hemos llegado a Theodnir, la ciudad de los sueños, capital del Imperio Milenario, también llamado Imperio de Pergrande. A continuación los recibirá el presidente del consejo de actividades mágicas del Imperio, Funcas-sama.- declaró el revisor mientras la estación "aterrizaba" y las puertas del tren se abrían. Los magos comenzaron a bajar aún algo mareados por la violencia del muro de Ethernano tras recoger las pertenencias.

Natsu abrió los ojos alegre de que el sufrimiento había terminado. Entonces notó que estaba en algo suave, cuando miró arriba vio una especie de falda y unas…

-Kyaaaaaaa.- oyó antes de saber que pasaba y fue lanzado por una masa de aire fuera del tren.

Natsu aterrizó algo molesto. ¿Quién narices se atrevía a… AL mirar vio en el tren a Wendy sonrojada y una Erza con mirada de "O das una explicación o vas a morir"

-N-No es culpa mía, el tren se movió mucho y yo estando mareado… acabé.. pues por vértelas…pero eran muy lindas.- intentaba justificarse el mago de fuego pero era muy malo en eso. Lo que no sabía es que Lucy había llegado con Gray y habían visto la escena.

-Aprovechándote de una niña pequeña… estás muerto…- declararon las dos a la vez que Gray se reía de la mala suerte de su rival.

-N-No, Lucy-san, Erza-san, no fue su cul…- pero ya era tarde porque Natsu ya estaba siendo golpeado por las dos magas por su "atrevimiento".

Más tarde los magos bajaron todos con sus pertenencias liderados por un Makarov exultante.

-Somos Fairy Tail, el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, venimos para participar en los grandes juegos mágicos.- declaró el anciano maestro orgulloso de la posición de su gremio al presidente del consejo de actividades de actividades mágicas que era otro anciano pequeño con barba marrón y una gorra y cara seria flanqueado por dos guardias. Al ver a Makarov arrancó una sonrisa, lo mismo hizo el otro y chocaron sus manos.

-Deja las formalidades, como te trata la vida viejo amigo? Veo que bien por como vas acompañado.- dijo el anciano mirando a Mirajane. Esta puso cara de defensa ante el posible viejo verde.

-Jajajaja, así que ese Funcas eras tú, no me habría imaginado encontrarte aquí. ¿Cómo has acabado trabajando en Pergrande?- dijo el maestro sonriendo a su viejo amigo.

-Pues vine representando a mi gremio en una misión pero me gusto el país mucho y esta ciudad, una cosa llevo a la otra y he echado raíces aquí. Por cierto, mírate ahora, maestro de Fairy Tail ni más ni menos y con el gremio más fuerte de Fiore.

-Sí, estoy orgulloso de ellos, somos como una familia.- dijo el maestro orgulloso.

-´Parece que realmente has conseguido cambiar el legado de Purehito. Bien, os llevaré a las residencias.- dijo el presidente del consejo de actividades mágicas.- El trabajo es el trabajo.

-Chicos, este es mi viejo compañero de equipo de hace 50 años en Fairy Tail Funcas Lahr, nos guiará a la residencia de apoyo de Fairy Tail y a los 2 equipos a cada una de sus residencias particulares en la mejor zona de Theodnir.- declaró el maestro.

Al oír esto la cara de Erza, Lucy, Wendy y Natsu se iluminaron y saltaron gritando…

-Vivaaaa! Hoy es el comienzo de una nueva victoria!- saltaron emocionados.

-Jajajaja, me alegro de que estéis tan emocionados pero aviso de que los grandes juegos mágicos de Fiore están en un nivel de dificultad de 2 estrellas de 5 y la última vez los ganadores de Fiore Sabertooth y Lamia Scale quedaron en los últimos torneo continental como imaginaréis es de 5 estrellas con los gremios más poderosos del continente. Por ejemplo, el torneo de Bellum tiene 4 estrellas de dificultad. Además tendréis que batir al actual campeón de las 3 últimas ediciones Hikers Dark (Caminantes de la Oscuridad). Pero como antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail creo en vosotros.- explicó sonriendo el presidente mientras andaban.

-Gyahahahah, eso solo lo hace más interesante, cuando llegamos a los juegos de Fiore eramos los últimos y se reían de nosotros pero acabamos por batir al campeón y detentar la corona de Fiore. Hikers Dark probará la fuerza de nuestros puños, ¿no estás encendida Wendy?- gritó Natsu con el puño al aire. Esta solo suspiró.

-Natsu-san, estás haciendo una escena.- dijo esta avergonzada.

-Déjalo, niña, el pobre no da para más.- dijo Gajeel riéndose de su compañero de gremio solo para ser golpeado.

-¿Qué has dicho uñas de metal?- gritó Natsu enfadado.

-Lo que oyes Salamander.- declaró el otro.

-¿Quieres pelea?- dijeron ambos Dragon Slayers solo para ser golpeados por Erza.

-Parad ya, insensatos. Estamos delante de una persona importante.- dijo seria la Titania.

-Jajajajaja, no paréis por mi, me gusta mucho veros tan emocionados. Ni como la gente de aquí…- dijo el anciano. Un rato después les enseño la residencia de apoyo a los magos del gremio que se fueron acomodando y tras despedirse de ellos los 4 competidores siguieron a Funcas a un barrio de lujosas casas con amplios jardines y les enseñó la zona de competidores donde las casas eran gigantescas.

-Debemos estar soñando, en serio nos quedamos aquí?- dijo un emocionado Salamander corriendo dentro a ver la casa.

-Si me disculpa señor.- dijo Wendy despidiéndose cortésmente para seguir a su novio adentro de la mansión.-E-Espérame Natsu-san!

Lucy tampoco perdió tiempo en entrar a ver unos lujos que no veía desde que escapara de su casa dos años (nueve realmente) antes.

Erza también iba a entrar cuando la voz de Funcas la detuvo.

-Tenéis que ganar el torneo como sea. Es de vital im… interés para Fiore.- dijo el presidente despidiéndose de la Titania. Esta lo miro extrañada, había algo que había querido decir pero no podía decir. Decidió olvidarlo por el momento y ver su nueva casa, quizá hubieran deliciosos pasteles en la cocina pensó emocionada.

Después de inspeccionar entusiasmados el jacuzzi, la piscina con catarata mágica, los 4 pisos de la casa y todos los lujos Natsu y Wendy decidieron dar una vuelta habiendo dejado a sus agotados excedes durmiendo en la casa. Wendy estaba nerviosa, era su primera cita oficial como pareja con Natsu, si la fastidiaba, Natsu se enfadaría con ella.

-Natsu-san, a donde querrías ir?- preguntó la pequeña tímidamente.

-A donde tú quieras ya que es la primera vez que estamos juntos como pareja jejeje. Dejaré que mi linda dragoncita decida.- Wendy se sonrojó mucho al oír ese mote. De pronto vio una colina con un castillo enorme y un mirador al final de la calle.

-Ahí, ahí, seguro que se ve toda la ciudad.- dijo emocionada la pequeña. El pelirrosa asintió, ciertamente parecía un sitio precioso.

-Está bien, vamos. Pero te quedas atráspiernas de tortuga.- dijo este corriendo dejando atrás a la niña.

-E-Espera, otra vez no. –dijo la niña aparentando molestia pero le divertían estas cosas.

-El que llegue el último duerme con los excedes.- comentó el Dragon de fuego sacándole la lengua a su compañera.

-En ese caso lo siento por ti, Natsu-san. Allá voy!- dijo la Dragona del cielo provocando con su magia una corriente de aire que la impulsó ayudándola a adelantar al pelirrosa.- ¿Decías algo señor liebre?- se burló Wendy del adelantado.

Llegaron a la cima a la vez por lo que el reto acabó en empate. Respiraron agotados para recuperar el aliento y al levantar la vista se encontraron con una vista impresionante con las distintas capas de la enorme ciudad debajo de ellos formando una serie de anillos de luz de distintos colores: luces verdes, rojas, azules, naranjas… Cada zona se iluminaba con un color.

-Esto es precioso, Natsu-san. De verdad es la ciudad de los sueños. Theod creó una ciudad fantástica.- declaró la joven dragon Slayer. Entonces vió que había un puesto de helados cerca, le tiro de la manga a Natsu para que se tomasen uno. Este aceptó sonriendo.

Se lo tomaron en el banco observando la vista y en un momento a Wendy se le derramó algo de helado por la mejilla, a lo que Natsu sonrió y lo limpió con su lengua.

-N-Natsu-san, qué es lo que…?- dijo una sonrojada Wendy.

-Hmmm, que rica la vainilla.- dijo ante una roja Wendy que solo tartamudeaba.

-A partir de mañana tendremos que competir muy duro, noto oponentes muy fuertes en esta ciudad.- dijo el dragon Slayer mirando por el mirador.

-Juntos podemos conseguirlo… yo también demostraré que ya no soy un incordio en las peleas.- dijo la pequeña segura de si misma. Natsu solo sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.

-Nunca lo has sido, quién me ha recatado todas esas veces que estaba mareado? ¿Quién era la que mejoraba nuestra velocidad y poder en las peleas con magia de apoyo? ¿Quién destruyo una lacrima contra oración seis? Pero sobretodo, quién nos regala la mejor sonrisa mientras estamos heridos y nos cura? Además, es una asombrosa Dragon Slayer. Solo se me ocurre un nombre…- dijo él sonriendo. Wendy asintió emocionada.

-Estoy encendida, vamos a ganar!- dijo la pequeña imitando la habitual frase de su novio.

-Y tras esto, investigaremos esas informaciones de los dragones, tengo la sensación que están muy cerca, Wendy, lo sientes? Igneel, Grandine, también Metalicana, creo que esta vez lo conseguiremos.

Tras esto acercaron sus rostros para fundirse en un cálido beso bajo la luz de la Luna que bañaba toda la montaña de capas que era Theodnir con luz blanca.

Tras un rato compartiendo estos bonitos momentos decidieron volver para reponerse del cansancio del viaje. Casi al llegar a la casa Natsu notó una poderosa magia detrás de ellos.

-Wendy, siguie adelante. –dijo intentando disimular pero algo serio, algo que no paso desapercibida la pequeña peliazul.

-¿O-Ocurre algo?- dijo preocupada.

-Ah nada, es que me olvidé una cosa, adelántate, en un minuto te alcanzo.- dijo sonriendo para no preocuparla. Wendy asintió no muy convencida y siguió andando. Natsu corrió a donde notaba la presencia a unos 100 metros de donde estaba encima de un edificio por lo que saltó para encontrarse con un pelirrojo con una guadaña.

-Jejejeje, por fin nos conocemos Natsu Dragneel. Te felicito, casi nadie suele notar mi bien camuflada presencia.- dijo el misterioso pelirrojo ironizando.

-Tu asquerosa magia no es fácil de esconder. Estaba teniendo un divertido momento, así que seré rápido quién eres y qué quieres?- dijo el pelirrosa envolviendo su puño en fuego.

-Jojojojo, que modales son esos. Y yo que esperé tanto a conocer al famoso Salamander. Pero estás en lo cierto, vengo a divertirme probando tu fuerza. Y sobre quién soy, tengo muchos nombres dependiendo del lugar, aquí me llaman Aníbal.- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y desplegando un gran aura negra.

-¿Cómo has pasado con magia oscura por el muro antimagia de Theod?- preguntó Natsu irritado por la risa de Hannibal.

-Jajajajaja, tú mismo te has contestado, muro antimagia, yo no uso magia.- en menos de un parpadeo Hannibal apareció detrás de Natsu para golpearlo pero este solo esquivo el golpe hacia abajo y soltó un contraataque.

-Karyuu no Tekken!- NAtsu gritó golpeando a Hannibal enviándolo contra el suelo del tejado donde estaban rompiéndolo.

-Vaya, vaya, eres mejor que los magos de poca monta de por aquí. Te enseñaré el verdadero terror de un Hybrid!-declaró levantándose tras haber recibido el golpe de Natsu. –Sacred Song Enhanced Power! El infierno de Zellvern descenderá sobre ti Salamander.

La imponente fuerza oscura liberada por Hannibal creó un espacio negro que aislo el lugar de la batalla con una barrera a la vez que su poder crecía hasta un nivel tremendo. Natsu sentía ese poder en el rostro con una mezcla de emoción y… temor? Sí, como con la vez con Gildarts, estaba ante un poder a otro nivel que haría temblar a cualquiera. Pero había cambiado, ahora era mucho más fuerte que entonces… No sabía que perseguía este tal Hannibal pero no debía ser nada bueno. Decidió ir con todo desde el principio o moriría.

-Gyaaaa, Modo Raienryuu. –soltó su modo de flamas eléctricas a su máximo poder mágico haciendo retumbar también el lugar donde estaban aún estando aislado con la gran energía mágica liberada por ambos fue percibida en la ciudad como un terremoto suave.

En la residencia de apoyo…

-¿Ocurre algo maestro?- preguntó Mira al encontrar a este preocupado.

-¿Eh? Ah, no es nada! Que siga la fiesta!- declaró riendo el maestro pero en realidad estaba preocupado "¿Qué es esto? Siento la colisión de energías mágicas al nivel de los magos santos."

Con los contendientes el duelo de titanes se acercaba…

-Heheheh, es la única vez que veo a alguien que se acerca tanto a mi poder, esto será divertido. Vamooos!

-Hyaaaaa.

Natsu y Hannibal chocaron los puños a gran velocidad creando un gran impacto, Natsu atacó pero el Demon Slayer esquivó con facilidady lanzó una serie de ataques con una cadena de fuego negro desde su brazo que Natsu esquivó también.

-Nightmare of Olympus.- en ese momento del suelo salieron una especie de espíritus que intentaron agarrar a Natsu pero este solo utilizó su energía para eliminar el ataque sin dificultad.

En ese momento de nuevo Hannibal apareció aprovechando su guardia baja para golpear con su puño solo para ser bloqueado por Natsu.

-Karyuu no Hokou!- lanzó su rugido Natsu pero Hannibal lo desvió con una sola mano. Entonces Hannibal atacó con su guadaña creando una luna negra que avanzó hacia el Dragon Slayer.

-Eso está hecho de llamas lo noto, puedo absorberlas.- dijo sonriente el Dragon Slayer.

-Jajajaja, mucha arrogancia para un mísero asesino de dragones. Las llamas del infierno no pueden ser…- pero en ese momento observo como Natsu engullía sin ningún problema su ataque ganando energía mágica mientras le sonreía.- Vaya, vaya, eres más fuerte incluso que los rumores, pero no te confies. Titans Roar.- lanzó de su boca un rugido parecido al rugido de dragón pero con mucha más potencia.

-En ese caso, Raienryuu no Hokouuuuu!- gritó Natsu soltando su más peligroso ataque.

Ambos ataques chocaron destruyendo la manzana de edificios sobre la que estaban teniendo que seguir la lucha en el suelo. Al tener la misma fuerza se anularon mutuamente.

"¿En realidad eran los dragon slayers así de fuertes?" pensaba un sorprendido Hannibal.

"Este hombre es muy fuerte y aún no pelea al 100%, no puedo bajar la guardia" pensaba mientras el pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto…

Una preocuapda Wendy no podía estar tranquila, la tardanza de Natsu iba en aumento, por qué tardaba tanto? Quizá le estaba comprando un regalo sorpresa pensó pero lo deshecho creyendo a este incapaz de hacer ese tipo de regalos.

"Bueno, ya llegará, no creo que le pase nada" De repente se puso a pensar en la responsabilidad que tendrían a partir del día siguiente en ese torneo, de pronto la cara de Kishari vino a su mente y se enojó. "No, no tendrá a Natsu-san, debo darlo todo desde mañana declaró convencida de si misma. "No solo por ese reto sino por el gremio, debo demostrar lo que he mejorado"

De vuelta en la pelea…

Natsu y Hannibal chocaban a gran velocidad en el aire intercambiando golpes en una igualada pelea con una ligera ventaja de Natsu. En un momento los dos se golpearon en la cara con los puños y en ese momento Natsu reaccionó antes para soltar una patada que lanzó volando al Demon Slayer destruyendo una vivienda. Natsu, como de vostumbre, no pensaba en los destrozos que causaba mientras reía:

-Jajajaja, y esa prepotencia tuya de antes? Parece que el asesino de dragones va a ganar, jiji.- se rió el Dragon Slayer.

-Tú lo has querido, con esto derroté a los mejores magos de este Imperio, la unidad antimagia.!Llamas de Hades!- en ese momento un violento tornado de nubes negras envolvió la zona donde estaban a la vez que un tornado de llamas negras envolvía a Hannibal que transformó sus brazos en garras.

-¿Eres un demonio?- dijo este sorprendido y en un instante fue golpeado por Hannibal hacia al aire pero pudo reincorporarse rápido aunque su enemigo lo volvió a golpear enviando contra el suelo creando un agujero por el impacto. Un adolorido Natsu se volvió a levantar pero ya tenía a Hannibal detrás, esta vez le agarró el brazo con el que atacó y lo lanzó volando al aire.

Hannibal se reincorporó y contraatacó desde el aire.

-Final destiny.- dijo lanzando una bola negra hacia el mago de fuego.- Esta energía pulveriza toda la energía no oscura así que vete despidiendo humano.

-Karyuu no Tekken!- Natsu envolvió ambos puños en llamas para detener la bola cosa que a duras penas consiguió tras mucho esfuerzo. Entonces apareció Hannibal golpeándolo en el estómago.

-Ugh.- gritó de dolor el dragon Slayer escupiendo sangre.

-Esto te pasa por insolente.- en ese momento volvió a golpear a Natsu, esta vez con una patada que lo derribó.

Natsu se levantó con rabia y esquivó otro ataque de Hannibal a la vez que volvió a chocar fuerzas con él. Se lanzaban y esquivaban golpes a gran velocidad sin descanso.

-Puño infernal!- atacó Hannibal pero Natsu desapareció para acabar apareciendo detrás y golpeando con una patada en la cara que lanzó a Hannibal contra el suelo.

-Final destiny!- volvió a atacar Hannibal pero en esta ocasión Natsu lo desvió sin problemas.

Hannibal volvió a saltar para atacar y él y Natsu se atacaron a gran velocidad provocando ondas de choque, en un momento el Demoslayer consiguió golpear a Natsu en la espalda lanzándolo lejos.

-Ah… es fuerte… pero esto no es nada.- Natsu se levantó esta vez con más dificultad ya que estos ataques le habían dolido más. Pensó rápido en un plan para conseguir golpear a Hannibal.

Lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Hannibal que este paró con facilidad, pero Natsu aprovechó para saltar encima de su rival y atacar con un rugido que pilló a su enemigo algo desprevenido pero consiguió frenar a duras penas con su guadaña.

Teniendo a Hannibal en esas Natsu apareció a gran velocidad atrás de su enemigo pillándolo completamente por sorpresa.

-Raienryuu no Gekitetsuuuuu!- en ese momento golpeó con brutalidad a Hannibal que salió despedido hacia una casa que fue completamente destruida por una enorme explosión. Natsu respiró algo cansado, había estado usando toda su fuerza pero al fin había ganado…

-¿Cuántos decenios hacía que nadie me vencía de esta manera? Reconozco tu fuerza humano, de hecho vas a ser el primero que me obliga a usar mi reencarnación en combate. Pensar que sería un humano…

En ese momento Natsu respiraba cansado del esfuerzo anterior mientras veía como las pupilas de su rival cambiaban a un color rojo y su pelo se erizaba en punta así como su fuerza aumentaba a un nivel indescriptible. A la vez le crecieron unas alas negras a la reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para luchar pero se notaba en gran desventaja. ¡Pero un mago de Fairy Tail no se podía rendir nunca!

-Pareciera que has usado toda tu fuerza para luchar pero aún te quedan muchas energías, es admirable. Calculo que aguantarás unos 10 segundos que no está nada mal…

-Ja, eso ven y demués…gaaaah- antes de acabar de hablar la garra de Hannibal ya le había cortado en el pecho de arriba abajo provocando la caída de mucha sangre del mago de fuego.

-Ciertamente este poder es impresionante.- dijo sonriendo Hannibal cogiendo a Natsu y estampándolo contra el suelo a gran velocidad.

Natsu se levantó con dificultad y volvió a activar sus flamas eléctricas.

-Haaa haaa Raienryuu no Hokou!- soltó su ataque más poderoso con toda la energía que tenía formando un rugido más potente que nunca. Hannibal levantó una mano y lo paró sin ningún problema.

-Un buen ataque, cierto, pero era tu última carta no? Bueno, no acabaré contigo, mi misión era verificar tu capacidad de combate para el señor Zellvern.

-¿De qué narices hablas? ¡No subestimes a un mago de Fairy Tail! Karyuu no …!- en ese momento Hannibal se teletransportó a su espalda tocando un punto de presión mágica a la vez que creaba un extraño sello pentagrama en la espalda del mago. Natsu perdió inmediatamente su energía mágica y se derrumbo al suelo, completamente derrotado.

Mientras tanto Hannibal volvió a su estado normal reemprendiendo su marcha dejando al derrotado Natsu en el suelo.

-Al final eras mucho más fuerte que lo que creía, pero es suficiente… Nuestra misión por ahora ha terminado, ahora a disfrutar de los juegos.

FIIIIIIIIIIIN

Por fin, acabé, espero que os guste, no me gusto mucho como quedó me parece que metí mucho relleno y alargué demasiado la pelea de Natsu vs Hannibal pero bueno, era una pelea que quería hacer hace tiempo jajajaja. La mayoría no serán tan largas jaja, esta vez me emocioné mientras escribía . Solo decir que en el capi siguiente ya empezarán los juegos y la presentación de los demás gremios. El siguiente capi va a tardar más porque voy a tener que inventar las fichas de un montón de nuevos personajes con sus personalidades(ahora entiendo un poco cómo se siente Mashima) y eso que aquí solo escribimos, nada más. También necesito plantear y pensar bien el desarrollo de la trama desde ahora.

En mi afán de meter personajes de Rave Master también quise meter a los ladrones más graciosos de Hiro Mashima XD.

Conestaré a los reviews del último capi:

Redeyess: Perdona que la dejara ahí, creía que sería un buen final de capi.

Shion: Gracias ^^. La verdad es que quería destensar un poco la trama y de ahí salieron esos caps más tranquilos. Erza no lo mato pero casi jajaja.

Mari: Quizá fue cruel terminar el cap ahí sorry. En casi todos los caps habrán momentos de los dos aunque ahora me toca desarrollar otras parejas también sin olvidar que Wendy es la protagonista del fic, XD.

Guest: Bueno, la espera terminó. Espero que te guste…

Gracias por seguir esta historia.^^.

Reviews please!


	9. Nubes de tormenta

Hola, ya de vuelta! He decidido acortar algo los cpais para poder sacar más a menudo ya que los últimos estaban siendo muy largos. He dejado una encuesta en mi perfil para decidir si sigo con el Trabajo intratable o empiezo una versión modificada cambiando algo el argumento manteniendo a Wendy demonio como protagonista. Os animo a todos/as a votar! =).

Capítulo 9 : Nubes de tormenta.

Era insoportable,más de una hora había pasado, seguro que se estaba metiendo en problemas en alguna pelea o algún bar, estos eran los pensamientos de una joven peliazul de 13 años sobre su cama.

Wendy, preocupada porque Natsu no volvía decidió salir a buscarlo. Decidió no despertar a Charle y Happy para no preocuparlos. Se puso un pesado abrigo ya que la noche era muy fría(en Theodnir la temperatura baja bruscamente por las noches, por eso hace calor al día y frío por la noche) .Al salir de casa oyó detrás suyo una voz conocida.

-Wendy, qué pasa? Venía a visitaros a ti y a Natsu en vuestra casa.- dijo una sorprendida Lucy de ver a Wendy saliendo a esas horas siendo al día siguiente la ceremonia de apertura.

-Lucy-san… Natsu-san no ha vuelto,volvimos de una cita y se separó diciendo que volvía en un minuto, ya ha pasado una hora y…!- dijo la pequeña nerviosa. Entonces notó una cálida mano sobre su cabeza.- Eh? L-Lucy-san?

-Conociéndole, seguro que se ha metido en alguna pelea. No te preocupes, lo buscaremos juntas.- le dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Esta asintió algo más convencida.

Al mismo tiempo…

-G-Gray-sama, no sé si debería hacer eso…- dijo Juvia al ver las intenciones de Gray de surfear sobre uno de los barriles que quedaban tras la fiesta en el gran salón de la residencia.

-Jajajaja, Natsu, no me vencerás.- dijo un borracho Gray dirigiéndose a Gajeel. Este chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Jaaaaa, confundiéndome con el Salamander? Ahora verás, bastardo de hielo…- Gajeel y Gray montaron sobre la mesa en los barriles a ver quién era mejor solo para tropezar con Elfman que estaba al final de la mesa y los dos salieron volando.

En ese momento se abría la puerta dejando pasar al maestro y a un hombre elegantemente vestido.

-Chicos, espero que no estéis causando demasiados problemas, ha venido a visitarnos el…- decía el maestro al entrar antes de ser golpeado por los voladores Gray y Gajeel y caer al suelo. El misterioso hombre se rió.

-Jajajaja, Makarov-dono, veo que tus chicos son alegres, eso está bien.- dijo la voz del hombre misterioso. Makarov procedió a disculparse de la mala impresión dada, se les podía caer el pelo.

-Lo siento su majestad, no era su intención…

-Jajajaja, no pasa nada, me gusta ver gente así, en nuestro país se han perdido esos valores.- dijo el hombre entrando en el salón.

-Q-Quién es?- preguntó extrañada Cana.

-Vigilar las palabras, muchachos. Estamos ante…- dijo el maestro con respeto. Los magos del gremio se extrañaron, quién podía ser esa persona que infundía tanto respeto en el maestro?

-Soy el emperador Cleón X Polígames del Imperio de Pergrande, tercer monarca de la dinastía Polígames. Estoy haciendo una revista de los gremios a ver qué ambiente puedo esperar mañana, de momento este se lleva la palma.- dijo el emperador con una agradable sonrisa.

Los magos se quedaron boquiabiertos, estaban ante el soberano más poderoso de todo Earthland. Los bulliciosos magos hicieron algo muy impropio de ellos, arrodillarse, incluidos Laxus o Gajeel con todo su autoorgullo.

-Jajajajaja, no hace falta, tratadme como cualquier persona normal, odio los formalismos. – dijo este haciendo gestos con las manos para que pararan, entonces dirigió su mirada a Gildarts y Laxus. – Se lo he comentado al maestro, como no estaréis participando en los juegos, me gustaría comentaros una cosa.- dijo el emperador para sorpresa de los dos magos más poderosos del gremio.

Residencia de Sabertooth…

-Ouaaaah, este sitio es genial!- dijo Sting tumbándose en la cama.

-Sí, aunque el haber venido sin el resto del gremio quizá no sea lo mejor.- comentó Rogue al joven maestro de Sabertooth.

-Fuimos subcampeones de los juegos de Fiore, no te preocupes. Además casi todos estaban de misión, no quería pedirles que pararán.- dijo el rubio serio.

-A veces no puedo creer que seas el maestro.- dijo el pelinegro suspirando.

-Fro piensa lo mismo!- dijo el exceed-rana de Rogue.

-Crees que nos encontremos con Fairy Tail, Sting-kun?- dijo Lector a su amigo.

Este sonrió mirando hacia la ventana.

-Eso espero, me gustaría tener una revancha con Natsu-san.

A la vez…

Dos magas corrían gritando el nombre de Natsu por las calles de Theodnir para molestia de algunos vecinos.

- Sabéis qué hora es chiquillos? Primero las explosiones y ahora esto… Así no hay quién duerma…- dijo un vecino molesto.

-L-Lo siento mucho, señor, es que estamos buscando a nuestro compañero.- se disculpó la pequeña Wendy.

Lucy entonces notó lo que podía ser una pista del paradero de Natsu.

-Disculpe señor, por dónde fueron esas explosiones?- procedió a preguntar la rubia.

El hombre gruñó molesto por el sueño que tenía pero al parecer extrañamente acostumbrado a las explosiones ya que lo dijo con naturalidad.

-Fue al sur, como si hubiera un combate de magia. Los magos solo traen problemas…- dijo este cerrando la ventana sin dar tiempo a las chicas a formular un gracias.

-Ya lo tenemos Wendy, vamos!- dijo la rubia corriendo a la dirección que les habían indicado. Por cierto, qué hombre tan antipático.- protestó la rubia.

-Tendrá sus razones, supongo. O sería el sueño…- dijo la pequeña peliazul mientras pasaban por una zona de casa ruinosas y parcialmente destruidas.

A las dos magas se les cayó una gota pensando lo mismo "Esto es obra de Natsu!"

-S-Se ha pasado esta vez, moooo, que estamos de visita de cortesía por el torneo- dijo Lucy protestando por la posibilidad que les expulsarán del torneo por esos destrozos.- Pero, y la gente?

-Parece que es un barrio en ruinas no muy habitado, estaba en la guía de la ciudad.- comentó Wendy mientras intentaban buscar a Natsu, de repente lo vió bajo un tejado de madera. – Natsu-san! Natsu-san!

-Natsu!- dijo Lucy también al ver a su nakama arrancando a correr y entre las dos quitaron el tejado de encima con su magia.

-Natsu-san, estás bien?- dijo muy preocupada Wendy viendo el estado de este. Por los síntomas que veía sufría deficiencia mágica, qué clase de monstruo había podido dejarle así de herido. Eso no importaba ahora, tenían que llevarlo de vuelta a casa.- Lucy-san, necesitamos que entre en calor, ha estado expuesto a una temperatura muy baja además de tener deficiencia mágica.

Lucy pensó rápido y llamó al espíritu más apropiado.

-Ábrete portal del reloj Horologium!- invocó Lucy y metieron al mago dentro para volver a casa.

-"Esto no ha acabado cabrón, te voy a machacar" sueña él.- dijo Horologium.

"Incluso en este estado solo piensa en pelear" se quedaron incrédulas las dos magas.

Al llegar a la casa de Natsu y Wendy, Lucy llamó a Erza también mientras Wendy curaba a Natsu. Tras un rato este despertó algo agotado.

-Waaaah, dónde estás Aníbal? Te voy a machacar!- dijo Natsu estando "encendido" nada más recuperarse de la paliza. Pero entonces sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban cálidamente y un rostro junto al suyo que… lloraba?

-Natsu-san baka!, por qué te tienes que meter en problemas y preocuparme?- dijo llorando la peliazul mientras abrazaba a su pareja. Erza y Lucy sonrieron al ver la tierna escena, después de todo era una niña todavía.

- W-Wendy?- dijo este sorprendido. Cuando era que él había… Un momento, y qué hacían Lucy y Erza también ahí? Dónde estaba Aníbal, acaso él había…? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y corresponder el abrazo a la pequeña, al fin y al cabo se había separado y la había preocupado.

-Estás bien, Natsu?- preguntó la rubia al Dragonslayer interesándose por su estado. Este puso un semblante serio.

-Te diría que sí, gracias a los cuidados de Wendy pero…- dijo recordando con impotencia la batalla contra Hannibal. Erza entendió el mensaje y decidió ir al grano.

-Quién te atacó Natsu? Fue alguien de los juegos?- preguntó la pelirroja interesada en quién podría estar interesado en retarles.

-Fue lo que notaste al separarte de mí no? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Podría haberte ayudado…- dijo Wendy cruzando los brazos algo enojada.

-Wendy, el poder de ese tipo estaba a otro nivel, tenía que protegerte. Solo sé que se llama Aníbal y dijo algo sobre que era un Hybrid o algo así…-dijo Natsu recordando las palabras previas a la batalla.

-¿Un Hybrid? ¿Estás seguro de eso Natsu?- se sobresaltó Erza para sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa Erza-san?- dijo Wendy ante el grito de Erza. No era común en la tranquila Titania…

-Los Hybrids, no se conocen los detalles, pero he oído que fueron los más poderosos demonios de Zeref, un proyecto secreto muy por encima de Tartaros. No, no eran demonios. Dicen que fueron un híbrido entre magos y demonios con características de los dos. Dicen que el propio Zeref se deshizo de ellos por su inmenso poder… Creo que no hay duda que se trata de la Dark Union.- dijo esta con un más que entendible semblante preocupado. – Si están aquí…

-Quiere decir que los machacaremos y aprenderán! – dijo Natsu optimista como siempre.- De todas formas, alcancé a oír antes de… bueno, de tomarme un descanso de la batalla que no se moverían durante los juegos.- dijo Natsu recordando. Wendy rió por lo bajo por la tozudez del pelirrosa.

-De cualquier forma, hay que avisar mañana al maestro de esto para que tome medidas, ahora deberíamos descansar para mañana.- comentó una somnolienta Lucy. Erza asintió y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, Wendy las acompañó a la puerta. Tras despedirse y cerrarla se apoyó en esta pensativa.

"Hybrids, Aníbal, Dark Union, Los juegos, las ciudades destruidas, los dragones, tiene que haber una relación entre todo… o solo me lo estoy imaginando?" pensaba Wendy hasta que levantó la vista para ver en el pasillo a su compañera.

-Oh Charle, te has levantado?- dijo curiosa.- Lo siento si te despertamos, vinieron de visita Lucy y Erza.

-No fue eso, tuve una premonición. La caída de la bandera imperial del castillo… y alguien en la cima gritando "Ragnarok".- dijo Charle preocupada. Wendy se preocupó. Si el castillo caía significaba la caída del imperio de Pergrande, la nación más poderosa.

-Pudiste ver algo más Charle?- preguntó la maga interesada. Esta solo negó. Wendy pensó en dejarlo estar e irse a dormir, estaba agotada tras el viaje y eran ya las 3 de la mañana.-Bueno, dejémoslo por ahora, estoy algo cansada.- dijo subiendo a cambiarse.- Buenas noches, Natsu-san.

Pero este ya se había dormido junto a Happy en el sofá, Wendy pensó que se veía mono así y decidió no despertarlo. Necesitaban descansar.

Día 1 de los grandes juegos mágicos de Earthland.

-¡Todos! Espectadores de los 8 reinos, den la bienvenida al mayor acontecimiento del año, los juegos continentales, esta será la IV edición desde que el gran emperador Cleón decidió crear un festival para unir más a los reinos.- con esto un comentarista daba comienzo a la ceremonia de apertura de los juegos en un estadio completamente decorado con motivos que rememoraban a los 8 reinos participantes. Abanderados de cada reino se movían hacia el centro al ritmo del himno del país tocada por la banda de cada estado participante.

La gente empezó a corear los nombres de sus países al escuchar los fueron dando paso a los gremios participantes. Los representantes de Fairy Tail esperaban su turno tanto el equipo A como el B en el túnel hacia el estadio.

-Joooo, cuándo es nuestro turno? ¡Todos esos son unos perdedores, que dejen paso a los interesantes ya!- se quejaba Natsu al ser Fiore el penúltimo país representado.

-Natsu-san, finalmente nos encontramos!- dijo una voz conocida tras el pelirrosa, este se giró para encontrarse con el maestro de Sabertooth sonriéndole.

-Jeje, que no está prohibido a un maestro participar?- sonrió el dragon Slayer a su rival-amigo.

-Según las reglas no, y además vosotros tenéis a un mago santo de miembro de reserva que ni siquiera es del gremio.- dijo Sting refiriéndose a Jeral. Natsu suspiró.

-Fue cosa del maestro, mira que no fiarse de nosotros. Por cierto- solo sois vosotros dos?- preguntó el dragón de fuego, fue Erza su lado la que contestó.

-Las puntuaciones de los dos grupos se suman en la fase de grupos por lo que he leído en las normas, puedes llevar un grupo o dos pero solo uno es que tenéis mucha confianza.- comentó la Titania sorprendida.

-Consideramos así el desafío mayor y más grande, con dos nos sobramos.- dijo el rubio haciendo enfadar a Natsu.

-Grrr, yo solo me basto y me sobro, ya verás…- los de alrededor se rieron.

- Sting, se nota que has crecido en este año ahora que lo noto.- comentó la rubia Lucy algo sonrojada, algo que no pasó desapercibido a este que sonrió.

- Esperaba que lo notarás, lo hice por ti querida.- dijo el rubio sonriendo galante. La reacción de Lucy fue ponerse aún más roja cosa que dejó en blanco a la pequeña Wendy del atrevimiento del rubio.

Natsu ajeno a esto, recordaba las palabras de Hannibal, quién sería Zellvern? Y qué relación podía tener con él? Él dijo que los Hybrids no eran problema pero la verdad es que recibió una paliza aunque hiriera su orgullo… De repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo Aníbal, era el mago de la Dark Union que había leído, por qué había destruido esas ciudades...Qué perseguían haciendo esas masacres? Empezó a llenarse de rabia.

-N-Natsu-san? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Wendy al ver la cara de este. El resto también se había girado intrigados.

-¿E-Eh? ¡Ah, no pasa nada, es una tontería! Deben estar a punto de presentarnos.- dijo este tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos, ahora debían centrarse en el torneo. Además, oyó a Aníbal que no se moverían durante los mismos al parecer.

-¿Gajeel no va a participar?- preguntó Rogue curioso. – Vuestro combo Dragon Slayer es temible también.

-No, pero tengo a otro Dragon Slayer perfectamente cualificado en mi equipo.-dijo sonriente el Salamander.

Rogue se quedó pensando, quién podría ser? Titania usaba magia de espadas y la rubia Lucy de la que hablaba su compañero de vez en cuando era una maga estelar. Entonces volvió la vista a una niña que no conocía (pongamos que no la vió combatir en los juegos mágicos), no podía ser, una niña de 12-13 años no podía ser…

-Estáis de broma Natsu-san? Esta niña va a participar en los juegos? Es demasiado pequeña…- dijo Sting sorprendido.

-Técnicamente Wendy tiene 20 años, aunque físicamente son 13 solo.- dijo Erza sobre la peliazul.

-Y-Yo puede que sea una niña, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo! El retroceder y quedarse mirando no vale para nada.- dijo Wendy decidida aunque algo nerviosa por estar hablando frente a personas con las que no había mantenido una conversación hasta entonces.

-Jajajaja, en Fairy Tail habláis siempre así. Es un gremio genial…- dijo el rubio riendo amistosamente. Entonces oyeron el himno de Fiore.

-¡A continuación los ganadores del reino de la magia! Desde el lejano ocidente de las flores, el subcampeón de este reino Sabertooth y el campeón, Fairy Tail!- entonces los 6 magos salieron entre vitores del público de su reino y los miembros de Fairy Tail que también habían viajado.

-¡Vamos Natsu, Erza, demostradles quién manda aquí!- gritaba Macao junto al resto.

-Sí, pero con su nula estrategia, Natsu la pifiará ya verás.- comentó Gray riéndose.

De repente oyeron una voz conocida.

-¿Alguien necesita una estratega?- los magos se giraron sorprendidos y se encontraron con la pequeña figura de una niña rubia de ojos verdes de sobra conocida.

-P-Primera maestra, qué hace aquí?- dijo el maestro sorprendido, había atravesado todo el continente?

-Moooo, qué no puedo animar a mi gremio?- dijo Mavis Vermillion haciendo un berrinche infantil a punto de llorar.

-No,no, claro que puedes…- dijo Freed tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Yeaaaah, entonces vamos a verlo, que empiece ya!- dijo esta saltando en la valla del recinto.

"A veces me pregunto si realmente es la primera maestra…" pensaba Makarov, entonces oyó alguien que se acercaba.

-Hey Mak, se les ve con potencial a tus chicos.- dijo Funcas apareciendo por detrás.

-Oh Funcas, creía que estabas en el palco.- dijo el anciano maestro algo sorprendido de ver a su viejo amigo ahí.

-Jeje, siempre tengo tiempo de ver a mi antiguo gremio. Aunque el nivel sigue elevado…- dijo este sonriendo como Makarov mirando los pechos de Mirajane y Cana, esta última lo golpeó con un barril.

-Maestro, acaso todos sus amigos son como usted?- dijo esta enojada volviendo a beber.

-Jajajaja, si no fueran así no seríamos amigos.- rió el maestro junto a su amigo ante la mirada de todos.

-De todas formas, los gremios que han salido hasta ahora no parecían muy… quiero decir, no he sentido demasiado poder de ellos.- comentó Macao al anciano.

-Eso es porque Fiore tiene un nivel de magia bastante elevado.- comentó el anciano.

-P-Pero… usted dijo que nuestro país solo tenía 2 estrellas de 5 de dificultad.- protestó Elfman.

-E-Eso dije? Vaya, que buena inventada…- dijo este riendo de su propia frase del día anterior.

-Vaya, esa ha sido buena, realmente me la creí jajajaja- se unió el maestro a las risas de su amigo.

-P-Pero… aún faltan…- dijo el anciano ahora ya más serio.

En ese momento se oyó al comentarista y todos volvieron la vista a la pista donde junto a los representantes

-¡A continuación los representantes de Bellum, un nuevo representante de este año Kurogami, un gremio que en su primer año de existencia quedó en segundo lugar del torneo más difícil del contiente después de este. Recibamos a sus representantes, Ryukuro y Cornelia!

En ese momento aparecieron una maga con un traje rojo que recordaba algo militar con el pelo rosa y expresión fría y un mago pelinegro con una oscura gabardina que no prestaba atención a su alrededor. La gente no aplaudió al misterioso gremio ya que desprendían una temible apariencia que les atemorizaba.

"Su olor me suena… Hybrids?" pensaba Natsu al descubrir en ellos una esencia que le recordaba a la de Aníbal. "No puede ser, tengo que estar equivocado, por qué participarían en el torneo? Y además… nadie los reconoce"

-Natsu-san, lo has notado?- le dijo una voz debajo suyo, era Wendy.

-Sï, no podemos asegurarlo, pero hay que estar alerta.- dijo el pelirrosa.

Erza, que oyó la conversación les informó.

-Informé al maestro, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Ya hay un grupo trabajando en eso con las fuerzas imperiales…Son el dúo más confiable.- dijo la Titania sonriendo para tranquilizarles.

Los dos Dragon Slayers se quedaron sorprendidos, a quién se referían?

-¿Así que Laxus-kun y Gildarts no? Yo soy Giovanni delia Crescenta, es largo así que quédense con Gio, jajaja!- dijo el capitán de la 2ª división de guardias imperiales a los dos magos S.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes amigo, los formalismos dejalos para los ancianos y los abuelos.- dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces en qué consiste la misión? ¿Y por qué nos has conducido aquí?-preguntó el Dreyar al soldado. Aún no les habían explicado el motivo, solo que era secreto de estado… Gio les había llevado al imponente palacio imperial y habían bajado por una enorme puerta en una de las múltiples entradas traseras que tenía extrañas inscripciones antiguas cuneiformes* (explicación abajo).

-Para eso antes he de enseñaros algo, eso sí, las palabras no deben salir de estos pasillos, o la ciudad estaría en peligro…- dijo Gio cambiando su sonrisa anterior por una expresión seria. Llegaron a una puerta al final de las largas escaleras por donde iban.

-Rilhid vaid mezhtes.- proclamó Gio en un extraño idioma incomprensible para los magos de rango S.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando lugar a una enorme habitación.

-N-No puede ser, esto es…- dijo incrédulo GIldarts recordando las leyendas que había oído. Lo que tenía ante sus ojos superaba todas ellas…

De vuelta en el estadio.

-¿Era a ellos a quién te referías antes, Funcas-san?- preguntó Mira sintiendo el gran poder mágico procedente de los magos de Kurogami. Este negó con la cabeza para sorpresa de la maga. ¿Había algún gremio aún más poderoso ¿

-Bueno y ahora los ganadores de Bellum, vigentes campeones de este torneo en sus 3 primeras ediciones, los invencibles, Hikers Dark!

En ese momento el público de los 8 reinos estalló en un impresionante aplauso a la vez que fuegos artificiales iluminaban en el cielo el escudo de Hikers Dark con tonos azules y amarillos.

-¿Quiénes son esos que arman tanto escándalo?!Queremos que empiece ya, esto no es un pase de modelos!- se preguntaba Happy que estaba con unas gafas de sol y un guante de béisbol gigante en el brazo con el emblema de Fairy Tail.

-Tranquilo, Happy, estos magos no me dan buenas sensaciones.- decía Charle al observarlos pero se centró en los de Kurogami que le recordaban a los que vió en su premonición en día anterior. Eran de la Dark Union, no había duda, que buscaban aquí…

-Natsu, aplastalos, me he apostado un pescado a vuestra victoria, vamos…- decía Happy saltando. A Lily y Charle les cayó una gota. "¿Es eso todo lo que te importa?"

Los magos de Fariy Tail se giraron sorprendidos para ver a dos magos con un poder tal que hacían temblar la tierra. Natsu temblaba pero estaba emocionado al mismo tiempo, esto si eran verdaderos oponentes.

Uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero azul y un traje clásico mientras caminaba tranquilo, el otro era rubio con un cuerpo musculoso y tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras levantaba los brazos en son de victoria para que el público les aclamara más aún.

-Wendy, ¿esa actitud no te recuerda alguien?- preguntó Natsu sonriente al ver como se comportaban los campeones del torneo.

-Jeje, igual que Sabertooth, ¿verdad, Sting-san?- sonrió la Dragon Slayer a los magos de Sabertooth que estaban al lado de ellos.

-Sí, parecen ser como nosotros antes, en busca de la victoria sin importar los métodos, pero aún es pronto para decirlo. Solo puedo decir que este torneo tiene gente muy interesante…- dijo el Dragón Blanco embriagado por la emoción al igual que Salamander.

-Yo no los llamaría interesantes justamente…¿por qué me metí aquí?- se preguntaba una nerviosa Lucy.

-No te preocupes , piensa en la de ropa que podremos comprar con el premio…- dijo tranquila Erza.

-¡Cómo si eso me importara en este momento!- protestó esta.

En ese momento con todos en el campo volvió a hablar el comentarista.

-Con esto tenemos a los 16 gremios participantes contabilizando un total de 20 equipos, debido a la gran cantidad de equipoa celebraremos una fase de grupos preliminar para eliminar grupos.

En ese momento apareció una pantalla de lacrima visión gigante con 5 grupos con 4 equipos en cada uno quedando así:

Grupo 1

Nydiris A

Fairy Tail B

Haier Geass

Succubus

Grupo 2

Hikers Dark

Sabertooth

Nydiris B

Rave Master

Grupo 3

Kurogami

Hispania A

Fairy Tail A

Tristain

Grupo 4

Whale Surface

Amazon Guardians A

Rave Master

Ryousimpaku

Grupo 5

Titan Nose

Indiaco della Stella

Hispania B

Amazon Guardians B

-Oh, parece que dos equipo del mismo gremio no pueden coincidir, eso está bien.- comentaba Romeo en la tribuna.

-Eso nos da más posibilidades, solo somos 4 gremios con 2 equipos. Jeje!- decía exultante el maestro pero Mavis le paró los pies.

-Tercero, no ha pensado que eso puede ser porque quizá algunos de los otros piensan que no necesitan dos equipos?-dijo la estratega de las hadas. Makarov permaneció en silencio, tenía razón la primera siempre que se trataba de deducir.

-Cada grupo consistirá en pasar tres pruebas diferentes. Al primero en cada prueba obtendrá 3 puntos, el segundo 2 y el último ningún punto. En caso de empate a puntos, se decidirá con un combate de desempate. Los 2 primeros de cada grupo pasan a la siguiente ronda. Que empiece el torneo se ha dicho!

Natsu y Wendy se miraron sonrientes, finalmente había llegado el momento de demostrar cuanto valían.

FINAL CAPI 9

*cuneiforme: Tipo de escritura antigua procedente de la antigua Mesopotamia desde el 3000 a.C. que se basa en la representación de ideas mediante pictogramas que fueron evolucionando durante el III milenio a.C. Sus principales usuarios históricamente fueron los sumerios y los acadios.

Buah, buah, malditos exámenes. =(. Quería publicar más seguido pero no me dejan en paz hasta dentro de un par de semanitas. Bueno, qué os pareció? Al igual que el último no, este capi si me gustó como me quedó pero eso a la opinión de cada uno jeje.

Al final teniendo en cuenta los comentarios cambiaré la pareja de Lucy probablemente a Sting aunque no es definitivo . Solo decir que ahora la historia tendrá algo más de acción que antes ya que empieza el torneo y una trama secreta empieza a desarrollarse paralela. ¿Qué busca la Dark Union?

Podéis enviarme fichas de personajes si queréis por mensaje para ayudarme a crear algunos ya que son 20 equipos y muchos personajes . Pueden ser así por ejemplo, esta sería la de Aníbal:

Nombre: Aníbal Barka (en Pergrande), Mensajero del Hades (en otros reinos)

Edad: 27

Magia: Demonslayer de fuego. Parte de sus poderes no son magia, fuente desconocida.

Gremio / Grupo: Dark Union

Raza: Hybrid (demonio/humano)

Le gusta: Las bromas, la comida picante.

Odia: Humanos, recibir órdenes de otros.

Contesto reviews:

Mari: Antes que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia desde el principio (al resto también).Pues realmente Natsu es denso pero como bien dices es uno de los motivos que a Wendy le gustan de él jejeje. Sobre Kishari va a ser como la rival de Wendy así que tendrá sus roces con ella , no te preocupes que habrá muchos más, XD.

Bueno y con eso desear un buen fin de semana y gracias por leer.^^. Ahora tengo una semana sin exámenes así que seguramente podré subir otro capi esta semana.


	10. La dragona estratega

Capítulo 10: La dragona estratega

Tras la presentación en el estadio principal separaron a los grupos en 5 recintos más pequeños acondicionados para la fase de grupos mientras pantallas gigantes en lacrima visión permitían ver a los espectadores como se desarrollaban las pruebas.

En el grupo 1 Erza y Lucy se preparaban para la prueba junto al resto de equipos. Viendo a su alrededor no parecían demasiado fuertes pero sabían que las apariencias engañaban,solo había uno que desprendía gran poder mágico, en Nydiris había un tipo al que llamaban Carl que simplemente leía un libro tranquilamente pasando del resto y del que hablaban el resto de grupos como "La víbora ardiente" pero no parecía tan temible.

-¡Lucy, no te dejes llevar por esto! Podrían estar escondiendo su auténtico potencial!- dijo la pelirroja a su nakama rubia. Aquí no podían permitirse un mal comienzo como en el Gran Premio de Fiore o estarían eliminados antes de tiempo.

-Lo sé, debemos seguir el plan de la primera, no?- comentó esta recordando las precisas instrucciones de Mavis.

La prueba consistía en un lago en recoger peces rojos que contaban 1 punto y peces dorados que contaban por 3 puntos tal como explicaba el juez de competición.

-Vamos Erza, Lucy, demostradles la fuerza del mejor equipo femenino!- gritaba Mira animando.

- Je, con Titania en el equipo veo difícil que pierdan.- reía Gajeel.- Además la bunny girl que le dio por saco al cubo de hielo también está ahí.

-¿Q-Qué has dicho hierro oxidado?- decía el Ice Maker cabreado.

-Que si no fuera porque te ganó podríamos estar ahí compitiendo.-le recordó Gajeel enfadado.

-Naaah, si hubiera tenido un compañero de entrenamiento decente, no un montón de chatarra...

-Gray-sama, te ves mejor aún cabreado!- animaba Juvia ante la sorpresa de otros.

-Juvia, estás bien? Lo digo en varios sentidos…- decía Lily conmocionado.

-De todas formas esto es táctica, no solo habilidad.- comentaba Macao, la primera sonreía.

-Yaaaay, ya todo está planeado. Memoricé las actitudes de la mayoría de participantes antes de presentarme aquí, tehee.- sonreía la primera orgullosa de sus cálculos.

-Los equipos protagonizan una fiera caza, de momento Nydiris va en cabeza pero… Fairy Tail no se mueve? ¿Se habrán rendido en la competición?- comentaba el comentarista al encontrar a Lucy y Erza paradas en medio del estanque.

La mayoría de los peces ya habían sido atrapados en ese momento Lucy se movió.

-Cuando el 80% de los peces hayan sido agarrados el enemigo no esperará un ataque frontal…- comentaba la maestra mientras Lucy sacaba la llave de Aquarius (figuremos que aquí la sigue teniendo).

-Portal del agua, ábrete Aquarius! ¡Bárrelos!- ordenó Lucy a la portadora de agua.

-Como usted diga, Miss Virgen.- comentó la peliazul.

-¡No me llames así!- gritaba Lucy exasperada.

Aquarius lanzó un ataque con toda su fuerza, que había aumentado considerablemente tras el entrenamiento, y barrió a todos los contrincantes menos a Carl que resistió el impacto con un escudo de piel.

-¡Buen trabajo Lucy! Ahora toca la segunda fase…- la felicitaba Erza. La maga de llaves había mejorado muchísimo por lo que notó en el entrenamiento y en la pelea con Gray. De hecho, ahora debía ser la tercera mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail en esos momentos al mismo nivel que Mirajane solo por detrás de ella y probablemente Wendy.

-A continuación todos los enemigos, sin esperarse un ataque de esa potencia casi al final del juego serán barridos soltando sus capturas…- comentaba Mavis en un impresionante razonamiento táctico.

Lucy y Erza atraparon gran parte de los peces que habían dejado los rivales, excepto los que ya tenía Carl. El mago de Nydiris se dirigió a ellas por primera vez.

-Ese fue un buen ataque eliminando la competencia, ahora me daréis vuestras capturas…- dicho eso invocó una serpiente marina de energía que avanzaba hacia las magas.

-Este tras el ataque de Lucy, creerá que esta es la mayor amenaza y se centrará en ella mientras Erza prepara el siguiente movimiento…- seguía explicando Mavis.

Lucy se defendía a duras penas de los rápidos y certeros ataques de Carl que le produjeron varios cortes.

-¡L-Lucy! Primera, estaba esto previsto?- preguntaba una preocupada Cana dejando de beber.

-No te preocupes… el gran problema de Carl es su sobreestima en sus capacidades, creyendo inútil un ataque lateral contra él se centrará en seguir atacando a Lucy mientras como ya he dicho, Erza…

- 200 swords! Completed!- en ese momento Erza había estado invocando 200 poderosas espadas que avanzaron hacia Carl, este confiado en poder detener el ataque, se puso a utilizar de nuevo su escudo de piel de serpiente.

- Y en ese momento aunque aguantara el ataque, no estará preparado para…

-Arf arf, fue un buen ataque, pero…- comentaba el mago defendiéndose del ataque de Erza.

-Saturnus Crash!- Lucy invocó su más poderoso hechizo que impactó a Carl, quién sin esperarlo, salió despedido, quedando las magas de Fairy Tail con todos los peces.

-¡Es una victoria absoluta! Fairy Tail A lidera el grupo A con todo merecimiento, su estrategia de batalla fue fantástica! ¿Será este el renacer del reino de la magia Fiore?- decía un comentarista igual de hiperactivo que Jason mientras el público vitoreaba al dúo de las hadas.

-A falta solo del Grupo 3 así van las pruebas ya finalizadas de los otros grupos!- decía el comentarista mientras las clasficaciones aparecían en pantalla.

Grupo 1

Puntos

1º Fairy Tail B 3

2º Nydiris A 2

3º Succubus 1

4ºHaier Geass 1

Grupo 2

1º Hikers Dark 3

2º Rave Master 2

3º Sabertooth 1

4º Nydiris B 0

Grupo 3

Sin empezar la prueba

Grupo 4

1º Hipster Master 3

2º Ryousimpaku 2

3º Whale Surface 1

4º Amazon Guardians A 0

Grupo 5

1º Titan Nose 3

2º Hispania B 2

3ºIndiaco della Stella 1

4º Amazon Guardians 0

-Los vigentes campeones ,Hikers Dark, dominan como siempre y las amazonas no han empezsdo muy bien, pero su maestra debe estar orgullosa del esfuerzo de sus chicas…- decía el comentarista. Pero la realidad era…

-Las mandaré a las misiones más peligrosas como no remontéis esto, somos amazonas no señoritas…- gruñía la anciana maestra del gremio de mujeres guerreras.

-Maestra Jessica, cálmese, estoy segura que mejorarán…- trataba de calmarla una de las magas.

-Bueno, hemos empezado genial! Con las estrategias de la primera somos invencibles!- festejaba Romeo con su padre.- Y qué plan le dio a Natsu-nii y Wendy?- preguntó el pequeño mago.

-Ninguno- dijo sonriendo la maestra fantasma mientras el gremio se caía sin creerlo.

-P-Por qué? Con esos de Kurogami lo tendrán difícil sin una estrategia…- comentaba Makarov viéndose alejar el premio, ejem, la victoria para sus muchachos.

- ¿Quién dice que no la tengan ya?- sonreía esta recordando como intentó darles instrucciones a Natsu y Wendy, pero la pequeña peliazul la sorprendió diciendo que se lo dejara a ella a lo que Natsu asintió. La rubia accedió viendo la confianza reflejada en sus ojos…

-A continuación comenzará la trepidante prueba del grupo 3…conocido como Challenge Tower, es una impresionante torre con 4 caminos tortuosos de distinta longitud. La meta está en llegar a lo alto de la torre derrotando las criaturas y trampas que hay cada equipo por un camino. Para elegir el orden habrá una prueba de fuerza con esta maquina de potencia mágica. Una persona no mago tiene 5 puntos y un mago medio unos 100 para hacerse a la idea. Adelante!- dijo el comentarista.

-Este cada vez se parece a ese reportero de la sorcerer.- comentaba Erza al volver con sus compañeros a ver a sus nakamas tras su prueba. Estos rieron tras felicitarla por la victoria a ella y Lucy.

-No escuché mucho pero lo importante es medir la fuerza, o no?-dijo el Salamander riendo.

-Y una vez más te quedas solo con lo que te interesa Natsu-san.- comentaba riendo la pequeña Wendy.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nuestros rivales…- dijo Natsu mirando el resto de grupos. De repente reparó la vista en Kurogami.- Hmmm, nos ha tocado con esos Hybrids.

-Sí, pero por ahora debemos centrarnos en el torneo hasta que Laxus-san y Gildarts-san descubran sus propósitos en su misión especial… Además, no hay quién pueda con dos dragones juntos, jeje.- dijo la peliazul sonriendo brillantemente. Al pelirrosa le contagió esa sonrisa …

-Jeje, tú lo has dicho. Estamos encendidos!

Se colocaron para iniciar la prueba, Henrietta de Tristain obtuvo 428 puntos por los 521 de Viriatus de Hispania. Llegó el turno de Ryukuro…

-Unas puntuaciones notables! 5 veces la de un mago medio de gremio, veremos con que nos deleita Ryukuro.-decía el comentarista entusiasmado mientras el público pensaba en maneras de hacer callar a ese hombre tan pesado.

-Nudillos del cuervo negro!- Ryukuro soltó un ataque que hizo temblar el estadio con una enorme onda expansiva, algunos se tuvieron que agarrar fuerte del viento que levantó.

- 12234 puntos, esto es un nuevo récord en este medidor! Qué tan fuerte es la gente de Bellum?

- Natsu-san, tú eres más fuerte que yo, pero esa puntuación es difícil de…- comentaba Wendy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a perder ante un Hybrid.- dijo el mago de fuego avanzando hacia el medidor dispuesto a superar al otro.- Modo Raienryuu! Raienryuu no Saiga!

Y nuevamente se volvió a producir una enorme explosión mientras el marcador marcaba 15000 antes de explotar.

-A-are, qué ha pasado?- comentaba Natsu sin entender que había sido del marcador.

-Jajajajaja, este Natsu es tan idiota como siempre…- reía Gray desde arriba mientras todo el gremio se unía a sus risas.

-N-Natsu-san, te has pasado…- decía Wendy con una gota y la cara ennegrecida como el resto de magos por la explosión.

-Se ha vuelto a romper el récord, increíble, sin palabras! Pero como el marcador explotó en su máximo nivel de medida nunca sabremos el potencial de ese ataque así que Fairy Tail decidirán los últimos.-decía el juez de la prueba para enojo de los magos de las hadas.

-No es justo, eso es sucio! Superé a todos los demás!- protestaba un colérico Natsu más por el que no reconocieran su registro que por el orden.

-Tranquilo Natsu-san, tengo un plan en el que no importa el orden de selección.

Tras conducirles a los magos a la entrada de la torre mágica había cuatro puertas con un letrero con la información y nombre del camino. Tres de ellos en rojo, azul y verde…

CAMINO ALEGRÍA CAMINO SUERTE CAMINO FELICIDAD

Longitud 5627 metros Longitud 4345 metros Longitud 5238 metros

Y en negro…

CAMINO MUERTE

Longitud 11264 metros.

-Heh, la respuesta es fácil no? Quizá sea una trampa pero con menos longitud aún así llegaremos los primeros.- dijo confiada Cornelia mientras avanzaban.

-Maldición, esos Hybrids han elegido el mejor, ahora perderemos, grrrr…- se cabreaba Natsu con razón.

-No pasa nada, no les servirá.- decía en un tono extraño Wendy, con una sonrisa triunfal. Natsu ladeó la cabeza al no entender la ventaja al elegir últimos.

Los de los otros gremios eligieron claramente los dos caminos que no eran el muerte, alegando que caminos con esos nombres no podían tener trampas. Entonces llegó el turno de nuestra pareja…

-Bueno, sólo queda el camino muerte, no hay plan que valga…- dijo Salamander, Wendy al fin habló de su plan.

-Gehee, Natsu-san, ha salido todo perfecto, tú rompiendo el medidor, nosotros eligiendo el camino que parece más difícil…- se reía la niña ante la incomprensión del joven.

-Vamos a ver, antes de empezar la prueba de selección exploré con mi magia de viento la forma de los corredores de toda la torre usando las brisas de aire que corren por dentro y ví que el camino más fácil es el más largo y con nombre peor, los demás se dejaron llevar…- explicó la pequeña sus cálculos.

-P-Pero, tú sabías que caminos elegirían ellos…- dijo sorprendido Salamander. Esa pequeña niña tímida de Cait Shelter, era impresionante como era Wendy ahora, no solo mejoraba en fuerza, era una brillante dragona estratega…

-El resto de caminos vi que se cruzaban en puntos donde se perdían con los otros haciéndolos difíciles de seguir en muchos puntos y ellos tendrán que luchar al encontrarse varias veces. En cambio, vi la forma del camino muerte y este no tiene trampas ni se cruza con el resto, por lo que aún siendo el más largo es el más sencillo.- terminó la pequeña ante un boquiabierto Natsu, la magia de Wendy le permitía hacer incluso eso.

La prueba sucedió tal cual predijo Wendy con los magos de Kurogami encontrándose con los otros gremios en batallas además de tenr que superar múltiples obstáculos y contratiempos aunque los Hybrids claramente ganaron ambas batallas ante los otros 2 equipos y superaron los obstáculos al llegar a la cima de la torre se encontraron con unos sonrientes Dragon Slayers a los que el público vitoreaba.

-El plan de la pequeña fue impresionante, Fairy Tail ha obtenido una victoria notable este primer día con ambos equipos liderando sus grupos!. Decía el extasiado comentarista mientras todos gritaban "!Fairy Tail!" en la grada y aparecían las clasificaciones.

Grupo 3

1º Fairy Tail A 3 puntos

2º Kurogami 2 puntos

3º Hispania A 1 punto

4º Tristain 0 puntos.

Los Hybrids se sorprendieron de haber perdido pero alertaron a los dragones.

-Hmm,i nteresante, nos veremos en la siguiente prueba, hijo de Igneel, hija de Grandine, el señor Zellvern espera.- dijo Ryukuro antes de darse la vuelta seriamente junto a su compañera.

"¿Zellvern? ¿Quién será? ¿Y como saben lo de nuestros dragones?!- se preguntaban ambos dragones pero decidieron olvidarse de ello por ahora y disfrutar.

Al llegar junto a sus compañeros estos los llevaron a la residencia de apoyo a celebrar una fiesta por el maravilloso resultado del primer día con todos felicitando a Wendy por su desempeño planeando. Se tiraron bebiendo , riéndose y festejando con bromas hasta altas horas de la noche.

Esa falsa alegría ocultaba la verdad,que las manecillas del reloj seguían avanzando imparables hacia un desenlace inesperado. El mundo no volvería a ser el mismo tras el último día de los juegos...

FIN CAPI 10

Y llegamos al ecuador de esta historia, o a la mitad como suelen decir. Os sorprendieron las hadas estrategas? De todas formas, como se verá en este torneo no todo será tan fácil como el primer día jeje.

Lo difícil empieza ahora tras un buen comienzo. Comentar la estructura del torneo, ya conocéis la fase de grupos, luego en la segunda fase quedarán 10 equipos y habrá una prueba general para eliminar 2 equipos dejando 8 y tras eso empieza la fase final con eliminatorias desde cuartos de final.

Agradecer también la participación en la encuesta que aunque no fue mucha fue clara a favor de escirbir la pequeña demonio (3-0 en votos). Ya tengo el piloto escrito, cuando avance un poco más empezaré a publicar.

Volviendo a la historia, comentar que aunque no los he sacado el gremio de Usharu y Kishari y Rave Master ya saldrán en el próximo capi compitiendo.

Para acabar contesto el review del último cap:

Redeyess: Jajajaja, algo ha mejorado gracias a Wendy pero aún lo es, es su naturaleza, xd. Natsu es Natsu. Ahora entramos en la segunda mitad de la historia, espero que te siga gustando.^^.

Quizá le faltó algo de romance a este capi, pero no os preocupéis, en los siguientes habrá más.


	11. La esencia del Dragón

Holaaaaa, lamento la espera pero aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capi. Estoy muy feliz de la gran recepción de esta historia, prometo no bajar el nivel. Muchas gracias.

Lista de poderes mágicos de los personajes (si no os interesa podéis saltarlo y leer el capi directamente)

Ahora antes de empezar voy a proporcionar los datos de combate MPF de algunos personajes ya conocidos, aunque estos datos son después del año y pico de tiempo desde la historia actual, por eso son más altos:

Wendy (Básico) - 950

Wendy Dragon Force-7000

Wendy Dragon Force (Full Power) - ¿12000?

Natsu (Básico)- 1200

Natsu (Básico Full Power)- 4000

Natsu Dragon Force- 7300

Natsu Modo Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico- 15500

Natsu Modo Raienryuu (100%)- 17750

Erza Scarlet- 13600

Lucy Heartfilia Máximo Poder- 5650

Carl- 5300

Laxus Dreyar- 19000

Jellal Fernandes- 14300

Haru Glory- 7500 (poder normal Ten Commandaments)

Haru Glory-11700 (Ravelt)

Hannibal (Básico)- 15000

Hannibal ( Llamas de Hades)- 17400

Hannibal Reencarnación- más de 30000 (desconocido)

Gray Fullbuster- 5500

Gajeel (Básico)- 1200

Gajeel Modo Dragón de Hierro de las Sombras- 14800

Makarov Dreyar- 25400

Gildarts (100%)- 21500

Usharu- desconocido

Kishari- desconocido

Happy- 2

Jet- 500

Levy- 600

Sting- 4500

Sting (Dragon Force)- 12000

Rogue- 3900

Rogue (Dragon Force)- 11000

Jura ( 1 año después)- 18200

Persona normal- 1

Acnologia- más de 30000 (desconocido)

Zeref- sobre 40000 (dato real desconocido)

Zellvern- desconocido

Y los datos conocidos del pasado (ahora son superiores):

Orga Nanagear- 3825

Jura- 8544

Cana ( Fairy Glitter) – 9999

Rogue del Futuro (Full Power)- 16000

Atlas Flame- 25000

Motherglare- 22000

De todos modos no hay que tomar esto como base para saber quién puede ganar una batalla ya que pueden haber sorpresas esto es solo el poder mágico. Quizá me pasé un poco de largo pero con eso tenéis una guía para saber los niveles de combate. Más adelante daré algún dato puntual actualizado ya sea de nuevo personajes tras conocerse su poder o algún power up pero la lista principal de poderes es esta. En fin, dejemos ya estos rollos y a disfrutar de la lectura.

Capítulo 11: La esencia del dragón

El segundo día de los juegos pasó y los gremios de Fairy Tail pecaron de exceso de confianza terminando el grupo B en tercera posición rescatando un punto por la valentía de Lucy y el grupo A sin puntos. También para Sabertooth, Rave Master era duro pues estaban empatados a puntos en plena pelea por la segunda posición. Para Usharu y Kishari de Indiaco tampoco era nada fácil, el nivel del torneo era muy exigente y las clasificaciones anticipaban la batalla que se avecinaba.

Grupo 1

A 5 ptos

2. Succubus 4 ptos

3. Fairy Tai ptos

Geass 1 pto

Grupo 2

Dark 6 ptos

3 ptos

Master 3 ptos

B 0 ptos

Grupo 3

5 ptos

Tail A 3 ptos

3. Tristain 2 ptos

4. Hispania A 2 ptos

Grupo 4

Master 5 ptos

2. Ryousimpaku 5 ptos

3. Whale Surface 1 pto

4. Amazon Guardians A 1 pto

Grupo 5

Nose 6 ptos

3 ptos

B 3 ptos

Guardians 0 ptos

Todos los magos se concienciaban para la desconocida prueba que se avecinaba y decidiría los equipoa que pasarían a cuartos de final. EN la residencia del equipo A de Fairy Tail…

-¡Igneel!- se levantó Natsu de un sueño extraño que había tenido, entonces notó un bulto en la cama a su lado, no podía ser… Wendy. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Si lo descubría Charle o Happy podía meterse en problemas con Erza luego…

-Natsu-san, no te vayas, los encontraremos…- soñaba la pequeña Wendy a su lado. Ël sonrió, se veía preciosa en esa situación con el pelo cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro y preocupada por sus sueños… El pelirrosa aún con poca experiencia en esto sabía apreciar lo evidente. Por impulso llevó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Wendy cuando…

-¿Así que esto era? Por eso no contestabas a la puerta…- gritó una cabreada Erza desde la puerta al ver a Wendy dormida y Natsu con el brazo extendido hacia la pequeña. – Una cosa es que acepte vuestra relación que ya me cuesta pero esto… ¡solo tiene 13 años!

-Espera Erza. No es lo que…- intentó decir Natsu moviendo los brazos. Tarde.

-Eso dilo en el infierno pervertido…- Erza golpeó a Natsu que salió volando por la abierta ventana hasta el jardín de la casa.

Entonces Wendy se despertó extrañada.

-Eh, Natsu-san? Erza-san? – de repente la pequeña cayó en la cuenta de algo al no ver al mago de fuego a su lado.- No me digas que…

Bajó a ver como estaba su novio tras el golpe de Erza, quién la siguió para oír la explicación de cómo había acabado Wendy en su cama. Dependiendo de la respuesta podía morir… Charle Y Happy se les unieron tras oír el escándalo.

-¿Qué pasa…ah Natsu?- preguntó sorprendido el exceed azul al encontrarse a su amigo tirado de esa manera.

-Resulta que este maldito pervertido estaba en la cama con Wendy…- mientras Erza avanzaba Charle se unió a ella para matar a Natsu al ver a su pequeña dueña amenazada en su virginidad o eso malentendió ella.

-¡Esperad! Hay una razón para lo que vistes, Erza-san- se interpuso Wendy en medio gritando, pero al notar las caras interrogantes de los presentes para que se explicara se sonrojó.- No, no hicimos nada de eso!- chilló roja.

-Entonces dínos Wendy…

-Conociendo a Natsu algo tramaba Aye!- dijo Happy con ironía.

-Me daban miedo los truenos así que yo… Natsu-san no sabía nada!- dijo Wendy, Erza la creyó al instante ya que la dulce Wendy con su mirada de sinceridad era imposible que mintiera.

-Bueno, una vez resuelto esto…- dijo Natsu levantándose como si nada mientras a todos les caía una gota.

-Natsu-san, no me digas que…?- preguntó Wendy con la cara roja tras la escenita.

-Sí, jaja, puedo detener los golpes de Erza perfectamente pero sabía que vendrías a interponerte, te viste muy linda. –dijo riendo mientras la pequeña se cabreaba.- Por cierto, qué queríais inicialmente Erza?

-Han avisado que a las 8 hay que estar en el estadio, Lucy nos espera fuera.- le informó Erza, Wendy y Natsu levantaron la cabeza.

-Hoy es un día decisivo, tenemos que asegurar el pase a cuartos.- dijo Natsu algo preocupado pero cambió su semblante inmediatamente.- Nos veremos en la final , Erza, jeje.

-Je, eso espero.- dijo la Titania sonriente.

Tras esto los magos y los excedes pusieron camino al estadio donde esperaban algunos de los miembros de otros gremios y otros iban llegando en medio de la gran expectación.

-Muy buenos días a todos y bienvenidos al último gran día de la fase de grupos! Hoy tenemos a equipos que se juegan el todo por el todo y por ello hemos diseñado un evento especial en que participarán simultáneamente todos los grupos. Excitante no?!- gritó el extasiado comentarista.

-Ugh, ese hombre se parece cada vez más al de sorcerer, no será un primo o algo?- se quejaba Lucy, entonces los magos de Fairy Tail oyeron unas voces que les saludaban.

-Hey, cuanto tiempo desde el hotel! Veo que vosotros también os jugáis mucho!- dijo sonriente Haru a sus amigos.

-Hey Haru, cómo os ha ido? Estamos todos igual jajaja, donde os estáis quedando?- preguntó Natsu emocionado a su rival ya que en el fondo se llevaban bien.

-En el Philamen Court Palace, está deliciosa la comida!- dijo Haru sonriente ante un Natsu en el mismo estado.

-Cuando os pateemos el culo iremos a comer allí, verdad Wendy?- dijo este sonriente.

-Ehm, Natsu-san, no deberíamos centrarnos en…

En ese momento apareció una figura agarrando a Natsu contra sus pechos ante la sorpresa de los presentes yel cabreo de una Wendy que ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Hola, Natsu-sama, estáis muy enérgicos! Espero que al ganar podamos compartir el premio juntos pasando de la enana.

-Recuerdo que si ganamos yo también tengo mi parte oye.- dijo suspirando Usharu ante las palabras de la castaña que solo apretujaba al pobre pelirrosa que no podía ni respirar.

- O-Oye, Ushari, no ugh, puedo agh- se quejaba un pobre ¿o afortunado? Dragon Slayer.

-Suelta a mi Natsu-san!- dijo Wendy con los celos arriba tan alto que todos se quedaron blancos e incluso Charle en el público que lo oyó.

Wendy tras oírse empezó a murmurar cosas roja y avergonzada intentando esconderse bajo tierra. Tras la sorpresa inicial Kishari contestó.

-Ja, eso dilo cuando tengas los pechos grandes, ¿no Natsu-sama?- dijo esta cabreando aún más a la pequeña que se miró abajo viendo que no tenía nada aún al estar en desarrollo.-¡Natsu-sama!- reclamó la atención al ver que este hablaba con desconocidos para ella.

-Oh genial, espero que paséis pero la final sabéis que será entre gremios de Fairy Tail.-decía Natsu al ver llegar a Sting y Rogue de Sabertooth. Estos sonrieron pero al cruzar miradas con Haru y Ellie se descubrió cuanto se jugaban en su grupo con ellos ante el imparable primer puesto de Hikers Dark. Uno hoy se quedaría fuera.

-Yo con hacer un buen papel me conformo.- dijo Lucy sabiendo lo terribles que podrían ser luego las batallas, Natsu era muy optimista.

- Hm, yo no estaría tan seguro, además te olvidas que os podéis encontrar antes de la final en caso que pasaséis dependiendo de los emparejamientos que hayan.-le dijo Sting mientras el resto se reían, Natsu solo giró la cabeza renegándose a no tener la razón en esa final de equipos Fairy Tail.

-Atención todos, comienza el evento. Las reglas son muy sencillas. Se llama Laser Blast, a todos se os encenderá un marcador mágico y un arma mágica con la que tendréis que disparar en el marcador en la espalda de cada mago. El número de puntos que consigáis depende de los puntos que tenga ese grupo en la clasificación si le dais a un mago cuyo equipo tiene 5 puntos entonces recibiréis 5 puntos, no hay reapariciones cuando os golpeen acabará el juego para ustedes. Al final aunque participen todos contra todos las clasificaciones de puntos nuevamente irán por grupos, como os habréis fijado dijimos que pasarían a cuartos los primeros y segundos pero eso da diez grupos y solo pueden pasar ocho.

-Eso es cierto, quizá hagan una prueba intermedia para eliminar o algo.- dijo Erza a su compañera.

-Hm, es posible , escuchemos a ver que hacen.- respondió Lucy.

-La respuesta es simple, tan solo pasarán los primeros y los tres mejores segundos, dicho esto, que empiece el juego.

-Primera Maestra, supo prevenirles estrategias para un tipo de juego así.- preguntó Levy a la maestra Mavis, esta solo negó.

-En este caso dependen solo de sus habilidades, esta es la vía para ganar puede parecer un juego de estrategia y táctica solo pero es también un enfrentamiento directo para muchos aunque la mayoría intentarán sorprender.

Mientras tanto…

-Disponen de unas puertas mágicas que les teleportarán a lugares aleatorios de la ciudad. Buena suerte! Para los televidentes podéis verlo por lachrima visión.

-Vamos ánimo Lucy y Erza!- animaban los magos de Fairy Tail con ánimo al grupo de chicas.

-Natsu y Wendy también están compitiendo, oye.- recordaba Cana a los chicos del gremio con una gota.

-Ah ah sí, cierto, jajajaja.- se reían Macao y Wakaba al acordarse de sus compañeros.

-Ahora veremos de qué es capazese Salamander, aunque tampoco espero mucho de él. Geheh.- soltó Gajeel ante la risa de Gray.

En esos momentos Lucy y Erza aparecieron en una de las calles del distrito rico de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Lucy algo perdida sin ver a sus rivales.

-Nos deben haber transportado a lugares aleatorios. Los otros equipos deben estar igual, ve con cuidado Lucy…

-Jijijiji, será nuestro equipo el que pase a cuartos, tomad esto!- un mago de Nydiris disparó a Lucy que no se había enterado pero en el último momento Erza deflectó el ataque con su espada y se lo devolvió.

-P-Pero…- se sorprendió Lucy, no había sentido la presencia.- ¿De dónde salió?

-Por eso te dije que tenemos que tener cuidado, algunos magos intentarán sorprendernos hay que permanecer con los flancos a salvo.- dijo Erza cautelosamente, a lo que la rubia asintió.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Wendy se habían encontrado primero con sus rivales de Kurogami pero ambos esquivaban los ataques de láser del otro por lo que se convirtió en una pelea de verdad por noquear al otro y conseguir abatirle después con el arma.

-Natsu-san, si esto va a seguir así no hay que contenerse o perderemos…- le decía Wendy al pelirrosa.- El resto del gremio y todos confían en nosotros.

-Ya lo sé Wendy, tenemos que ir a por todas a ver si estos paletos hybrids nos pueden seguir el ritmo.- dijo el mago de fuego aumentando su fuerza mágica y activando las flamas eléctricas al tiempo que Wendy activaba la Dragon Force a máxima potencia. La fuerza de Natsu empezó a resquebrajar las paredes y el suelo circundantes elevando aún más su fuerza que cuando luchó con el Hybrid pelirrojo.

"Esto no es nada, necesito ser más fuerte para vencer a ese Aníbal, mucho más fuerte"

EL terreno donde estaban empezó a temblar de la presión de su gran energía.

-Heheh, por mucho que intentéis no podéis superar a un hybrid usando simple magia, el señor Zellvern nos hace estar por encima de eso, hyaaaaah.- dijo Ryukuro aumentando su energía también.

-Vemos un ecuentro estrella en etos momentos. Coooool!- decía el pesado comentarista para desesperación del público.

-Hm, ese Natsu ha conseguido dominar por completo la energía relámpago de Laxus su fuerza ha aumentado mucho desde los grandes juegos mágicos…Ese muchacho debe ser un genio- comentaba Fried.

-Con eso no perderá hahah- reía Bixlow sacando la lengua como siempre.

-Sí, pero esos Hybrids son sospechosos, si no usan magia, en qué consiste su enorme fuerza. Además, por qué participan en este torneo… espero que Laxus y Gildarts sepan descubrirlo.- decía más preocupado el maestro.

En esos instantes…

-Estás seguro de eso ,viejo?- preguntaba Laxus mientras corrían hacia la biblioteca imperial de Theodnir guiados por Gio. Este asintió.

-Esos siete anagramas que vimos representan las siete ciudades colindantes de Pergrande donde se llevaron a cabo los sellos hace cientos de años por Theod a Zellvern, espero no estar en lo cierto pero los ataques de la Dark Union no creo que sean casualidad, aún así los hybrids fueron creados por Zeref, no por Zellvern…- explicó Gio al mago de relámpago en vez de Gildarts.

-Estás diciendo que todo este país es un puto sello? ¿Qué tan terrorífico puede ser ese tal Zellvern?

-Aún no lo sabemos, apenas descubrimos esto que te acabo de contar y apenas tenemos información del demonio oscuro Zellvern tan solo que era aliado de Zeref al principio, hemos enviado equipos a las 5 ciudades que aún no han reportado ataques, nuestra misión ahora es buscar más información de él antes de actuar de hecho.-dijo Gio a los magos de Fairy Tail recordándoles exactamente las palabras de Cleón.

-Ahora que lo pienso el escudo mágico de Theodnir no será sino el centro de sellado de ese inmenso sello que es el país?- opinó Laxus.- Dicen que fue establecido en el año 1 y Zellvern…

-Correcto, la cronología imperial y de toda Earthland comienza con el sellado de Zellvern por Theod tras su intensa batalla…y el muro data del mismo tiempo por lo que es lógico pensarlo aunque no estamos seguros- explicó Gio.

-De todas formas ahora debemos apresurarnos!- comentó Gildarts a los otros dos tras observar que su marcha se reducía.

-Youkai!- dijeron los dos al unísono mientras una gigantesca silueta aparecía en la cima de la calle por la que corrían del distrito superior de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, la prueba final de la primera fase seguía y el emperador de Pergrande observaba por pantalla a los magos de Indiaco.

-Su majestad, si no quería verle por qué no le negó la entrada, podría haberlo hecho…

-Sin importar que tan grande sea su pecado sigue siendo mi hijo, pero quen o espere que me alegre si gana, todo lo contrario.- dijo frío el emperador.

En ese momento los magos de Kurogami y Fairy Tail A se preparaban para una confrontación épica.

-Conseguiremos sacaros que diablos planeáis mandando miembros vuestros aquí.

-Hn, sigue tarareando humano, sé que perdiste con Aníbal mi fuerza es inferior a la suya pero sigo estando por encima de…ugh- en un segundo Natsu había desaparecido golpeando a Ryukuro con un golpe de rayo y fuego fusionados.

Wendy apareció detrás de Cornelia asestando también otro poderoso golpe a la Hybrid que contraatacó con fiereza solo para que Wendy esquivara el ataque con facilidad.

-Tanto Natsu como Wendy se volvieron más fuertes desde la prueba preliminar acaso?- se sorprendía Gray de lo ocurrido.

-Hmm, es simple ese Salamander y la enana consiguieron dominar al máximo sus actuales estados pero no lo usaron entonces por el gran consumo de energía, grrrrr, tendré que esforzarme si no quiero quedarme atrás.- protestaba Gajeel mientras explicaba.

-Oh, Gray-sama es genial!- decía Juvia como siempre.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera hablamos de mí!- protesta este.

Entonces Cornelia consiguió asestar un golpe a Wendy que la envió contra un edificio pero esta saltó para contraatacar y lanzó volando a Cornelia con su rugido.

-Hmmmm, no está mal niña, hacía tiempo que no me daban una buena pelea. Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la Hybrid.

-Wendy, es todo lo que necesitas saber, porque os detendremos aquí y ahora sea lo que sea que planeéis. Hyaaaaa!- Wendy lanzó otro rugido de aire pero este fue repelido por otro de agua que superó la fuerza del suyo y Wendy esquivó a duras penas.

-Hmmm, alguna vez has soñado con el paraíso humana? Un mundo donde la gente no tenga que luchar y todo el mal sea desterrado.- comentó Cornelia a una sorprendida peliazul, de qué narices hablaba? Se debía referir al Ragnarok, Wendy recordó la profecía de Charle y esto en cierta manera le recordaba a lo que pasó en los Juegos de Fiore pero esta parecía más serio.

-¿A qué tipo de paraíso os referís? ¿Uno en el que vosotros controléis todo el poder mágico? ¡Nunca permitiremos eso, Tenryu no Tekken!- Wendy atacó pero Cornelia esquivó y contraatacó por lo que obligó a Wendy a retroceder para esquivar un geiser de agua.

-Non, non, qué ignorantes sois, en serio créeis que sería algo tan simple, nosotros queremos a humanos, dragones y demonios en armonía, acaso es una mala idea? ¿Por qué luchar contra nosotros?- preguntó Cornelia lanzando una patada a Wendy pero esta la bloqueó con su pequeño brazo para sorpresa de la Hybrid.

-Me da igual cuál sea vuestro propósito, habéis matado gente inocente, eso es suficiente razón para mí, un mago de Fairy Tail no puede perdonar eso!- Wendy se lanzó pero la Hybrid alcanzó a detener el ataque y golpear a a la niña con un martillo de agua. La pequeña se levantó jadeante…

-Hohohoh, en serio eres una Dragon Slayer? ¡Si apenas te tienes en pie, te enseñaré algo interesante entonces! Rugido de Dragón Legendario de Agua.-dijo la Hybrid ante una Wendy shockeada mientras el ataque se disponía a acabar con ella.

Mientras Natsu estaba arrinconando poco a poco a Ryukuro, que no paraba de retroceder en la pelea. Justo en ese momento le golpeaba en el estómago y después le soltaba una patada que lo envió impactando contra una casa.

-Haaah haaah

-Dime, qué narices buscáis en los juegos? Aníbal dijo que no haríais nada aquí, solo observar.- dijo Natsu mientras avanzaba hacia el jadeante Hybrid. El público asistía extrañado a como un simple enfrentamiento de disparos se había convertido en una batalla intensa sin entender lo que pasaba entre magos e Hybrids.

- Hmmm, nunca negamos eso.- dijo irónico el Hybrid.

-En ese caso te obligaré a hablar.- se preparó Natsu para atacar pero entonces un potente aura le obligó a retroceder.

-Jajajaja, te olvidas acaso de la reencarnación, sentirás el mismo terror que con Aníbal.- en ese momento unos cuernos apareciron en la espalda del Hybrids y en sus rodillas mientras su corpulencia aumentaba.-Hyaaaaaah, modo Necromekon, prepárate para sentir un adelanto del Ragnarok.

-Aún no puedo sentir la fuente de esta fuerza que aplasta todo alrededor, está claro que no es magia pero…no hay tiempo de pensar, solo de actuar!- en ese momento desapareció y apareció tras Aníbal lanzando un puñetazo de fuego y relámpago que fue detenido por Ryukuro con una mano y lanzó a Natsu contra el suelo y cuando se levantaba le soltó una patada que le envió volando, mientras Natsu estaba en esas Ryukuro se volvió a teletransportar para lanzarle una onda de energía desde arriba suyo que le envió contra el suelo.

-Hahahaahh, ahora no te ríes tanto eh? Has comprendido nuestra verdadera fuerza no?- se reía arrogante el Hybrid.- Pero tranquilo, se te necesita vivo, aunque nadie ha dicho en qué estado debas llegar, te haré sufrir poco a poco, eso será poco para pagar vuestros pecados. Ahora iré en serio, prepárate.

-Eso espero.- dijo Natsu desde el cráter del suelo levantándose.

-¿Qué dijiste maldito?

-He dicho que espero que ese no sea todo tu poder.- gritó Natsu mientras desaparecía y golpeaba al Hybrid con unas llamas doradas que le rodeaban.

-Puagh.C-Cómo… qué demonios es ese poder?

-Digamos que es el poder máximo real del dragon Slayer de 2 elementos, en mi caso cuando logro fusionar perfectamente el rayo y el fuego en un único aura mágica, entonces la fuerza se incrementa.

-Coooool, el concursante Natsu se ha sacado una nueva técnica durante la batalla, quién se llevará la victoria?- gritaba el extasiado comentarista.

-Primera, qué le ocurre a Natsu, qué es ese aura dorada?

-Es la dominación maestra de los elementos, se consigue porque Natsu puede controlar ahora fuego y relámpago con la misma facilidad y lo hizo durante una batalla.- dijo sorprendida Mavis, ese joven era un genio.

-Grrr, ese maldito Salamander…- gruñía Gajeel aunque en el fondo le admiraba.

-G-Gajeel.- decía Levy preocupada.

-Tch, yo estoy a punto de lograr algo similar.- aunque esas palabras las dijo para quedar bien delante de Levy no eran del todo falsas, había mejorado mucho su uso del elemento sombra en el último año entrenando.

Mientras tanto con Haru Y Ellie…

-Bueno, con ese llevamos 3 equipos me gustaría ver la cara de Let cuando se entere jajaja.- reía Haru a lo Natsu.

-Bueno, hemos estado muy fuertes, aunque… creí que aquí podríamos divertirnos más, esta gente es muy seria.- protestaba Elie mientras Haru pensaba. "Quizá sea porque no es un juego"

-Quizá sea porque no es un juego.- dijo una voz repitiendo los pensamientos de Haru arriba de un edificio, eran esos magos de Sabertooth. En ese momento Sting y Rogue dispararon y Haru y Elie apenas alcanzaron a esquivar.

-Heh, buen movimiento pero me pregunto si unos magos que son nuevos en esto podrán aguantar a los dragon Slayer de tercera generación.- dijo Sting sonriendo, Sabertooth no podía permitirse perder otra vez y menos ante su competencia directa. Activaron ambos la Dragon Force.

-Elie, usa Etherion, parece que van a ir con todo desde el principio.- soltó Haru rápidamente mientras un aura azul comenzaba a envolver a la chica.

-Acabaremos con esto rápidamente, Sylfarion!- a gran velocidad Haru apareció tras Sting dispuesto a dispararle pero Sting esquivó el disparo y contraatacó.

-Nova Divina!

-Agh, maldición!- se vió superado Haru.

-Ustedes novatos no comprendéis lo que la magia es… dejarnos antes de haceros daño, en serio.- decía Sting, quería acabar esto rápido, este modo consumía demasiada energía.

AL mismo tiempo Elie con el Etherion se enfrentaba en una igualada pelea a Rogue.

-Vosotros nunca fuisteis magos. ¿No sabéis lo que es luchar por el honor de un gremio?- decía Rogue logrando al fin golpear a Elie que cayó al suelo.

Pero en ese momento Elie contraatacó desde el suelo acertando un golpe a Rogue y Haru paró con la espada el ataque de Sting.

-En este mundo, magos o no, todos tenemos algo por lo que luchar, no os equivoquéis!- gritaron a la vez los de Rave Master.

"Parece que esto será más duro de lo esperado" pensaba Sting.

-Cool Cool! Aquí hay gente que no entendió el propósito del juego y se pusieron a pelear, really cool!- soltaba el comentarista mientras algunos del público pensaban maneras de hacer que se callara.

-Esto no es bueno, Lucy y Erza van bien, han encontrado una gran estrategia relizando emboscadas rápidas a equipos débiles… pero Wendy y Natsu, si no acaban esa pelea rápido estarán eliminados al no conseguir puntos de otros grupos, el marcador no perdonaba a los grupos rezagados, esos Hybrids estaban igual pero era evidente que ganar el torneo no era su objetivo. Vamos chicos!- decía Makarov.

-Jeje, realmente te preocupas por ellos no es así, Mak?- soltaba Funcas apareciendo de la nada como siempre.

-Sï bueno, son unos inútiles, si no tienen a su padre encima, es que, siempre están rompiéndolo todo…- decía el maestro mientras bebía y su amigo asentía ciertamente Makarov había evolucionado de ese joven revoltoso que junto con él siempre iba de fiesta a ser un padre de una gran familia.

Mientras tanto los magos de Indiaco, ante la atenta mirada del emperador, seguían compitiendo y avanzando en la prueba, en el caso de Usharu luchaba por ganarse de una vez el respeto de su padre…

-Tumba de cristal! Kishari, ahora!- gritó el mago moreno a su compañera que apareció en un portal tras el enemigo que se defendía de los ataques y le disparó con el arma mágica.

-Muy bien, a este paso ganaremos!- dijo la castaña alegre. "Y esa enana no tendrá más remedio que renunciar a Natsu-sama de una vez…" Aunque de repente se acordó de su hermano…- ¿Cómo vas con competir con Él mirando nii-san?

-Bueno, sé llevarlo mejor de lo que esperaba, han pasado muchas cosas, ya no me pued seguir escondiendo…- dijo su "hermano" con una triste sonrisa. A Kishari le dolía ver a su hermano culpándose por algo de lo que nunca había tenido la culpa pero su padre siempre le había achacado. De repente vió un ataque dirigiéndose a su hermano…

-Cuidado nii-san- a gran velocidad agarró a su hermano para esquivar el ataque siendo herida en la espalda en el proceso y observó a las dos figuras que acababan de aparecer, ni más ni menos que Giocomo y Laussen, los magos de Hikers Dark, los vigentes campeones.

-Vaya vaya, Gio, qué mala puntería tienes? A ver si me tengo que divertir yo solo con ellos, jajaja…-dijo un chico peliazul claro con un chaeleco rojo recubriendo un traje color azul con un aura aplastante a su alrededor, igual que el otro tipo.

-Hah, cállate, estaba calentando, verás el auténtico talento del cazador, Laussen. Chico, vas a observar un espectáculo…

Mientras Usharu, ignoraba lo que decían ya que atendía a su hermana que había quedado herida en el suelo pero estaba muy débil, Usharu se secó algunas lágrimas recordando como su hermana siempre siendo más fuerte le había protegido desde pequeños , siempre había estado ahí para él, era su turno de devolvérselo.

-Eh tú chaval, no oyes lo que te digo o qué? Acaso no sabes quienes somos?

-Como si sois el mismo demonio Zellvern, no me importa, no os pienso perdonar!- dijo este preparado a enfrentarse a los vigentes campeones.

-Puño fusionado del chasquido relampagueante!- Natsu golpeaba a Ryukuro pero este logró esquivar el ataque. La pelea estaba siendo pareja y ninguno parecía llevar la iniciativa.

-Creías que con eso nos derrotaríais? A nosotros, que poseemos el poder de magos y demonios, el Seishin.- soltó Ryukuro. Natsu abrió los ojos, qué narices?

-S-Seishin? Controláis la energía…?

-Del alma, correcto, además de la energía másica, nuestro creador nos enseñó una técnica de manipulación del alma, el Freistung, con esto podemos obtener el poder de magos y demonios sin reducirnos a ser cualqueira de ellos, incluso se nos fue dada la habilidad de usar una Reencarnación que fusiona nuestros poderes mágicos y demoníacos, así como ahora estás haciendo tú. Jajajajaja, realmente crees poder derrotarnos ahora que sabes esto? Sois una raza inferior que solo merece abrir paso a la nueva era del Ragnarok…

-No me importa lo que seáis, solo sé que debo aplastaros por el bien de la magia.- "Igneel por favor, dame el poder necesario, aún si mi cuerpo se rompe, esta gente es muy peligrosa"- En ese caso pasa´re por encima vuestro, no querñia llegar a esto, puede que mi cuerpo se rompa pero no me importa.- Esencia del dragón!

En ese momento todas las nubes comenzaron a apartarse mientras el aura de Natsu subía y subía y los edificios alrededor se rompían del a inmensa presión mientras escamas rojas cubrían el cuerpo de Natsu.

Arrrrrg Hyaaaaaa!- Natsu seguía liberando más energía mientras el ataque de Cornelia se dirigía a Wendy.

-Jajaja, cómo se sintió el poder de un auténtico Dragon Slayer, jajajaja!

En ese momento observó como Wendy conseguía absorber el agua de su ataque para su tremenda sorpresa.- Imposible, ese ataque es de otro elemento y no es magia, como pudiste…?

-Oí a Natsu-san. En ese caso este dolor es nada si él está luchando conmigo esta pelea, si estamos juntos no hay rival que me haga retroceder! Sobre esto fue sencillo, con tal de usar un nuevo contenedor mágico que me permitió absorber un nuevo tipo de elemento tras eliminar por un momento toda potencia mágica. Jeje- sonrió Wendy mientras recordaba el entrenamiento con Natsu y como le enseñó a hacer lo que hizo con Zancrow.

-Im-imposible! ¿Acaso existen humanos así?- esto trascendía los registros que tenía de estos magos, el ser capaz de hacer algo así.

-En ese caso, acabaré con esto, Modo Dragón de Aire y Agua!De todas formas tú no eres una verdadera Dragon SLayer, lo noté al recibir tu ataque!- gritó Wendy.

-Hmmm, ciertamente, Zeref implantó en mi células del Dragón del Agua, lo que me da la habilidad de usar sus poderes junto a los de demonio, soy superior a vosotros. Te lo demostraré acabando con este golpe la pelea. Dragón de Agua, Hydra!

-Tienes razón, se acabará con este golpe pero no de la forma que piensas... Dragón de Aire y Agua, Tempestas!- en ese momento a Wendy le rodeó una corriente de aire y agua que lanzó contra su oponente.

-Cool, el estadio y la ciudad entera están retumbando, cuál será el alcance del poder de este jovenzuelo?

-M-Maestro, esto qué es?- decía preocupada Levy notando el temblor que abría grietas en el suelo.

-Sin duda esto es Natsu-san- repondía Mavis por él.- Este poder supera por mucho al de los magos santos, ni siquiera yo lo puedo saber…

Mientras a Natsu le rodeaban unas alas de Dragón mientras le cubría un aura completamente roja que cargaba todo el espacio circundante. Definitivamente era un presencia aterradora…nada que ver con su fuerza de antes, puede que incluso rivalizara con el modo reencarnación de Aníbal… Ryukuro no entendía que hubiera un poder que superara a su regeneración, era absurdo

"Ni siquiera puedo sentir su poder mágico, solo la presión que crea, igual que los magos normales no pueden sentir mi poder si no me rebajo a su nivel, yo no puedo sentirle…"

-Q-Qué demonios has hecho humano? Esto no lo usaste contra Aníbal… Reponde bastardo! ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder?

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones.- dijo una voz aterradora detrás de Ryukuro que lo mandó volando fácilmente cientos de metros solo proyectando su fuerza.

EL Hybrid se levantó con grandes heridas provocadas por un simple ataque de proyección de energía y cayéndole sangre. Esto era absurdo.

-Un humano no puede vencerme, Nidhogg!- en ese momento invocó un Dragón Negro que avanzó hacia Natsu. – Seas lo fuerte que seas, ante el auténtico poder de un Hybrid te vendrás abajo, estamos por encima de humanos y demonios.

EL dragón avanzaba hacia Natsu e impactó creando una gran explosión. EL Hybrid rió pero entonces vió al Dragon Slayer en perfecto estado, había suprimido su más poderoso ataque recibiendo el impacto.

-Te dije que no tenía tiempo para bromas-en ese momento el dragon Slayer ya estaba de nuevo arriba del Hybrid antes que este notara su presencia.

-Acabemos con esto, llamas rojas de Nibelheim!- y con un solo ataque que destruyó una gran zona derrotó completamente a Ryukuro que quedó inconsciente por la gran cantidad de daño recibido. Pero en ese momento Natsu cayó agotado al suelo perdiendo la transformación por exceso consumo de energía.

-Arrrg, fui demasiado lejos, maldición! Mi cuerpo… no me responde…- en ese momento cuando Natsu iba a caer inconsciente una mano cálida le sujetó.

-No querrás que perdamos ahora no? Hay que seguir adelante!- le decía una sonriente Wendy.

-W-Wendy, cuándo…

-El notar cuanto te esforzabas para pelear me infundió fuerzas para ganar, jeje. Diría que estamos sincronizados.- le sonreía la pequeña con un precioso brillo carmín en sus mejillas.

-Los de Fairy Tail A ganaron la titánica batalla. Coooool!

-Aye, ese es mi compañero, aye!- decía Happy celebrando.

-Vamos Wendy, qué mayor te has vuelto.- animaba Charle a su pequeña compañera.

-Oye, ni que fueráis sus padres o algo…- pensaba Lily con una gota en la cabeza.

Todos animaban a sus magos mientras la prueba avanzaba a su conclusión…

Lejos de allí, una mujer sonreía…

-Vaya, así que esos mocosos derrotaron a Ryukuro y Cornelia, qué interesante! ¿Está todo listo Aníbal?- pregunto la mujer al pelirrojo. Este asintió.

-Poder del Dragón extraído, Ryukuro y Cornelia sirvieron su cometido, comandante. Podemos pasar a la fase 2…

-Bien, entonces que empiece el advenimiento del Nuevo Mundo…- sonrió la mujer Hybrid a la vista que nadie sospechaba nada, pronto estarían con Zellvern y esos inútiles apenas parecían un peligro…

FIN CAPI 11

Sorry, sorry, sorry y más sorry. Esperaba subirlo antes pero en mi defensa diré que este verano ha sido muy movido y no encontraba la inspiración, ahora ya tengo más o menos planeado el resto de la historia. De todas formas, ahora empieza la trama interesante a partir del próximo capi, veréis muchas sorpresas además que a Nakama o Amor, la primera de las dos partes de este fic que tengo planeadas acabará en dos capis si todo sigue como tengo planeado. Os prometo que el final os impactará, así que por fi seguid leyendo!

Bueno, cuando acabe la primera parte de Nakama o Amor me centraré en La pequeñla demonio tb que está tb un poco abandonada.

Para acabar contestaré los reviews del último cap:

falacod: Muchísimas gracias y perdona la espera. Este tipo de mensajes me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.^^.

Rubyrex Birch: Tienes parte de razón me apunto el consejo para mejorar y gracias por seguir la historia y me alegro que te guste. Toda observación es bienvenida.

jesusimanolmunoz: Muchas gracias por leerme. Pues inicialmente iba a ser una historia romántica pero entonces decidí compensarlo con una trama que me interesaba desarrollar ya que no soy bueno escribiendo solo romance jeje. De todas formas es cierto que aún me falta desarrollar más el resto de parejas, lo tendré en cuenta.

Zafir09: Te lo agradezco mucho. Ánimo a ti tb.

Mari: Gracias, me interesaba desarrollar más facetas del carácter de Wendy, sobretodo se verá en la siguiente saga, grax por seguirme.=).

Bueno, nos leemos y review please! Gracias.^^.


	12. Batalla del destino: Natsu vs Aníbal

Holaaa, de nuevo. Sé lo que estáis pensando, no sube en cuatro meses y nos sube dos capis en dos semanas jajaja, al saber ahora el argumento puedo escribir un poco más rápido. Gracias por leer y los personajes no me pertencen sino al gran Hiro Mashima.

Una vez hecho el disclaimer, que llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo, pasemos a rememorar. Natsu nos sorprendió en el capi anterior con su modo Esencia del Dragón, que superó a Ryukuro con facilidad, pero representa riesgos este nuevo poder misterioso? Y cuál es el plan que anuncia la comandante de la Dark Union para llevar el Ragnarok? Dicho esto, comencemos!

Por cierto, notastéis que cambie el título y el summary? Es que note que ya no se ajustaba a la historia como está ahora...

Capítulo 12: Duelo del destino: Natsu vs Aníbal

Natsu y Wendy se recuperaron del tiempo perdido con los Hybrids, a los que dispararon por supuesto y le dio 5 puntos, realizando una impresionante ofensiva contra otros gremios que les permitía subir puntos rápidamente en la clasificación y el dúo femenino del gremio levantaban sensaciones liderando de momento la prueba de forma indiscutible gracia a su táctica de ataque y retirada a grupos débiles. Pero aún se libraban duras batallas entre rivales, como la que mantenían Haru y Elie con Sting y Rogue.

-Haaaa haaaaa, ciertamente sois diferentes a lo que esperábamos, estoy disfrutando de esto.- rió Sting aún estando cansado. Hacia tiempo que no tenía una pelea amistosa como esta, aún jugándose la clasificación… cosas que con Jiemma no se podían disfrutar.

-Me siento con ganas de ir al casino después Sting…- dijo Rogue mientras el rubio le gritaba que no era tiempo de pensar en eso en mitad de una pelea.- Pero es que…ahí si ganaremos dinero rápido no crees?

-Desde cuando te has vuelto ludópata, tenemos a nuestros rivales justo enfrente…- dijo Sting antes de ver los ojos brillantes de Elie.

-Casino, casino, dónde está?- dijo la chica saltando de alegría al enterarse de la presencia de un casino pese a los esfuerzos de Haru por calmarla, si descubrían su debilidad podía complicarles todo mucho… pero era tarde al parecer. Rogue le guiñó un ojo a Sting y este asintió.

-Está a tres calles al este de aquí, dicen que hoy había premio quíntuple por eso quería ir…- dijo Rogue disimulando su verdadera intención, cuando la chica se volvió para ir fue disparada obviamente por el mago de Saber.

-Eso fue juego sucio, no vale, oye!- protestó Haru ante el problema de su compañera, pero él aún podía hacer algo.- Lanza Sagrada Ravelt, Hyaaaaa!- avanzó cargando con toda su energía mientras los dragones gemelos preparaban su combo mortal.

-Unison Raid!

EL choque de ambos ataques levantó una intensa polvareda para fastidio de los interesados espectadores, que al final vieron a Haru marcado en el suelo y a Sting y Rogue chocando por la victoria conseguida.

-Bfff, fueron unos duros rivales, me sorprendieron, luchemos de nuevo otra vez…- dijeron ambos magos ofreciéndoles la mano a los de Rave.

Y la prueba finaliza yaaaa! Cool! Veamos el resultado, parece que el joven de Indiaco logró capear el temporal de los campeones justo cuando estaba en las últimas.

-Tienes agallas chaval, lograr resistir contra mí durante casi 10 minutos…- comentaba GIocomo ante la divertida mirada de su compañero.- Ante todo, quiero decirte que nuestra fama no es del todo cierta, disfrutamos las batallas pero no queremos heridos fuera de eso, nosotros solo luchamos porque es nuestra forma de vivir y eso nos ha llevado a la cima, cuando encuentres la tuya propia volveremos a enfrentarnos…- dicho esto el hombre se giró para volver a su hotel de concentración pero recordó algo.- Ah sí, toma esto, te lo has ganado…- lanzó un cura rápido mágico obviamente para la espalda de la malherida Kishari.- Espero que se recupere.

Entonces a Usharu le cambió la percepción de estos chicos, parecía como si le hubieran estado entrenando más que peleando, nunca había ido en serio y durante la pelea dejó varios comentarios que eran obvias pistas para mejorar, por qué harían eso, por el simple hecho de disfrutar las peleas?

-G-Gracias.- soltó el moreno en voz baja aunque intentaba sonar alto. Entonces se centró en su "hermana" mayor que había sido afectada por el ataque, esta al despertar gritó Natsu-sama y maldita enana como era su costumbre últimamente, al menos eso quería decir que estaba bien.

-Por cierto, tenemos que seguir la prueba , no puedo permitirme perder…

-La prueba ha acabado, ahora dirán los clasificados…- le informó el moreno a lo que ella se quedó parada y blanca, y si les habían eliminado mientras ella dormía? ¡No podría soportarlo! Pero tocaba resignarse a esperar…

-Solo queda esperar…- suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermano para descansar del esfuerzo mientras en el aire una lacrima visión preparaba el resultado.

-Y los resultados de los clasificados son:

1. Fairy Tail B 47 puntos

2. Hikers Dark 42 puntos

3. Fairy Tail A 40 puntos

4. Indiaco della Stella 29 puntos

5. Sabertooth 25 puntos

6. Titan Nose 23 puntos

7. Succubus 19 puntos

8. Ryousimpaku 18 puntos

-Y estos son los equipos clasificados a cuartos decir que había un pequeño cambio las dos pruebas anteriores solo sirvieron para clasificar a los equipos de cara a esta fase,fue un pequeño engaño para añadir emoción, enhorabuena a los que pasan de fase y muy buena suerte a los eliminados por dar espectáculo y emoción hasta el final, pueden pasar por oficina de concursantes a recoger los premios de consolación, mañana diremos los emparejamientos, les dejo que festejen de forma coooooooooooool!- la mayoría se pusieron a silbar y a tratar de agarrar al comentarista, sobretodo los gremios eliminados por este súbito cambio de reglas.

-Viva Fairy Tail, sabía que estos chicos lo conseguirían!- dijo Makarov a la primera maestra orgulloso mientras esta devolvía una sonrisa juguetona que significaba "Hora de fiesta".

-Natsu-niisan y Wendy son increíbles, me duele pero no puedo competir contra eso…- pensaba Romeo sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, su padre se giró sorprendido.

-¿Qué dijiste hijo?- preguntó Macao en medio de la alegría desbordante de todos.

-Que Wendy y Natsu son un dúo impresionante, son nuestros nuevos ases…- dijo el pequeño para tratar de disimular. "De verdad esto no engañaría ni a una gallina.

-¿Verdad que sí? – pero a su padre sí al parecer.- Pero me gusta más el dúo de Erza y Lucy, tienen un encanto que…

Romeo le miró con cara de circunstancia. "Atrévete, se lo diré a mamá."

Él respondía negando y suplicando con gestos.

Wakaba se rió viendo eso, ciertamente se llevaban bien.

-Viste eso Gajeel, hemos pasado! Otro paso a la victoria!- dijo Levy corriendo junto al Dragón De Hierro pero tropezó y cayó siendo sujetada por este, a lo que la peliazul se sonrojó. El Dragón de Hierro notó donde estaban sus manos y sonrió.

-Deberías vigilar donde caes enana, geheh.- dijo Gajeel sintiendo el blando contacto mientras la maga rata de biblioteca solo se giraba rápidamente para disimular su sonrojo y decía.

-E-Eso es acoso sexual la próxima vez…- decía aparentando enfado pero entonces Gajeel le acarició la cabeza como suele hacer provocando el enojo de la maga de escritura que protestó diciendo que no era una niña. Mira aprovechó para comentar como solía que hacían una buena pareja.

-N-No digas eso Mira, yo y…- se giró pero Gajeel pero este ya estaba peleando con Gray por una chorrada. Esta suspiró, los hombres de este gemio eran difíciles definitivamente.

-Vosotros insectos, ya visteis como tumbé a ese Hybrid, alguien osa desafiar al maestro de dragones? Nyahahahah.- reía Natsu mientras regresaba con Wendy quién solo tenía cara de "No me miren, no le conozco de nada"

-Natsu-san, no te muevas tanto, la curación aún no…- dijo como una enfermera la pequeña.

-Ugh guh, maldición…- dijo Natsu mientras caía al suelo debido al elevado consumo de magia por haber usado la esencia del Dragón. El gremio estalló en carcajadas al ver la ridícula escenita y entonces Gray y Gajeel pararon su pelea para poner su pie encima del Dragon Slayer de Fuego, que debido al agotamiento solo podía patalear de rabia.

-Jaja, con esto creo que es nuestra victoria, "maestro".- dijo añadiendo a lo último un tono de burla Gray.

-Gray-sama, eres increíble!.- le adulaba Juvia y él solo respondía con su sonrisa de galán diciendo "Gracias, mi gotita." A lo que Juvia casi se desmaya con corazones en los ojos repitiendo "Soy la gotita de Gray-sama, soy la gotita de Gray-sama" ante la risa del resto.

-Oye, enana, ese nuevo poder de Natsu, qué es realmente?- dijo Gajeel interesado, no había oído de un poder que superara al control de los 2 elementos ante lo que Wendy le dijo que no sabía tampoco y Natsu le dijo Esencia del Dragón, el control completo de la magia de un Dragón, ante lo que el de hierro intentaba recordar que le sonaba ese nombre por algo que le comentó Metalicana mucho tiempo atrás pero decidió dejarlo por ahora, notando la llegada de más compañeros.

-Oh, por allí llegan Titania y la conejita.- señaló Gajeel a las magas que subían alegres las escaleras hasta el palco reservado a Fairy Tail después de un largo camino.

-Lu-chan, lo lograsteis!- dijo Levy felicitando a su compañera al igual que el resto del gremio. Pero Erza buscaba a alguien con la mirada, alguien que había desaparecido tras bajar del tren pese a ser un miembro de reserva. Sí, esa persona era…

-Oh Erza, qué casualidad, estuviste bien de verdad.- le dijo el peliazul a la Titania que por un momento se sonrojo ligeramente pero después recordó algo.

-¿Acaso estuviste viéndonos el resto de días?- dijo algo enojada.

-E-E-Estaba en algunas in-investigaciones importantes.- aunque había dicho la verdad el mago santo dudaba si la Titania le creería pero esta solo suspiró y le preguntó.

-¿Es algo sobre los Hybrids?- preguntó algo más seria a lo que el magoi santo, también más serio ya, asintió y pidió que le siguiera a un lugar sin gente. Jeral había pasado los días investigando por su cuenta al margen de GIldarts y Laxus y había descubierto algunas relaciones interesantes.

-Mocosos, esta noche organizaremos la mayor fiesta para celebrar nuestro éxito! Por el prem, ejem, por el honor!- dijo el maestro anticipando la gran fiesta de esa noche.

Dejando a un lado los otros gremios también felices por su pase, en esos momentos la oscuridad adentraba sus tentáculos en la durante cientos de años segura ciudad de Theod el conquistador así como por distintos puntos de su imperio.

Ciudad de Pedrick, Plaza del Mercado Central

-Nakao, ayuda a esos niños a dejar la ciudad, según dicen Gio-sama y Gildarts-sama, uno de los sellos está en en esta iglesia, protegeremos este lugar con nuestras vidas si es necesario.- dijo un soldado moreno ataviado con el gorro azul y la armadura roja que distinguía a los soldados imperiales. La mayoría de los presentes eran jóvenes reclutas, ninguno superaba los 25 años.

-Sí, sargento Callin!- dijo el soldado retirándose.- en esos momentos una explosión se oyó detrás en la iglesia, incrédulo Callin bajó y descubrió una sombra negra que abandonaba el parcialmente destruido altar donde se ubicaba anteriormente el sello, que consistía en una lacrima negra.

-Imposible, esa lacrima requiere una energía de 8000 en MPF para ser destruida, además no oímos a nadie, ustedes, registren la zona…- intentó ordenar el joven sargento pero entonces fue atrapado por la Tierra de donde surgió un oscuro rostro.

-Jajajajaja, no menosprecien a August-sama, el amo del subterráneo.

De vuelta en Theodnir… Biblioteca imperial de Pergrande.

-Entiendo, Nakao, tranquilízate, cómo que el sello fue destruido de repente? Oye, me escuchas? ¡Nakao!- en ese momento Gio colgó el lacrimafono y se volvió a los magos clase S de Fairy Tail que seguían rebuscando posibles pistas sobre el Ragnarok entre los numerosos pergaminos.- Chicos, hemos fracasado, Pedrick fue atacada por un Hybrid también, con esto los 7 sellos han desaparecido…

-¿C-Cóm? ¿Y los equipos de élite enviados?- preguntó le mago de rayo no queriendo creer la rapidez de actuación del enemigo.

-Solo se pudieron reunir reclutas jóvenes en ese tiempo, no fueron rival para ellos…- dijo apenadamente el soldado por sus compañeros, pero era un soldado imperial, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, menos en la situación que estaban.- Tenemos que actuar, necesitamos llamar a los gremios, por favor prestennos su fuerza, nosotros solos no…

En ese momento los dos magos clase S anduvieron pasando a Gio y dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras se giraban sonrientes.

-Eso ni se pregunta, ahora si estoy encendido!- dijo Laxus imitando a Natsu aún en la situación de gravedad en que estaban. No habían conseguido nada importante, pero aún así Gio se relajó algo y se pusieron en acción.

Ajenos a esto, en la residencia de apoyo…

-Y uno más por Fairy Tail! Kampai!- dijeron el maestro y Macao en la mesa principal del salón mientras Mira les servía, se había acostumbrado en pocos días a las bebidas de este reino, totalmente distintas a las de Fiore, lo que solo evocaba la gran habilidad de la albina.

-Hmmm, realmente se puede decir que hicimos un gran trabajo, además ya no tengo tanto miedo de esos monstruos juju.- decía Lucy a presumiendo por una vez cuando…

-Cuidado Luce, oooooooh!- gritó Natsu mientras un barril golpeó en la cabeza.- Q-Qué demonios estáis haciendo par de idiotas?- decía Lucy a Natsu y Gajeel que parecían estar en un concurso de lanzamiento de barriles.- Hihihihih, te gané Gajeel.- le dijo al otro sacando la lengua como un crío, (bueno, Natsu es un crío en la práctica)

-Por favor Lucy, no intentes comprenderlos, ellos siempre serán así de malvistos con una señorita como tú…tu esencia se nota distinta hoy- dijo una voz conocida para la rubia, que al mirar arriba se sonrojó furiosamente.- S-Sting, y también Rogue, qué…?

-Pues no teníamos fiesta al ser solo nosotros dos con Lector y Frosch así que…- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-A todo esto, dónde están ellos? No los he visto en toda la fiesta!- dijo la rubia sorprendida, últimamente Happy con Charle se estaba volviendo muy autónomo.

-Happy dijo que había descubierto el pescado de las maravillas o algo así y se los llevo, qué roblemático, espero que no dejen solo a Frosch…

-Hey tú, Natsu, aún no hemos tenido otra pelea, quiero la revancha!- dijo el maestro de Sabertooth mientras se acercaba al del pelo rosa que le respondió igualmente arrogante. Como poco, Elfman, que pasaba por allí también se unió diciendo que les iba a enseñar a pelear como verdaderos hombres. Luego cuando Lucy casi es metida en medio Loki apareció para "protegerla" y así todo el gremio acabó enfrascado en una batalla sin cuartel como las que siempre tenían lugar y tras adentrarse la noche la mayoría estaban noqueados o dormidos por el suelo dando una imagen desastrosa.

Justo en esos momentos, Natsu despertó de su profundo sueño…

-Ah Gray maldito, me las paga…- de repente vió que todos estaban dormidos excepto por una pequeña figura de pelo largo azul oscuro peinado en dos largas coletas y un vestido verde que iba hacia una terraza a mirar el cielo…

-Fue una noche igual, ¿verdad?- dijo Natsu saliendo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de la pequeña Wendy.

-N-Natsu-san, no estabas dormido?- se sorprendió esta, creía que estaba sola. Al calmarse contestó la cuestión del otro.- Sí, no hace tanto tampoco, en Love Springs…-el nombre de ese sitio, era merecido la verdad, pensó Wendy con una sonrisa, cuanto habían cambiado las cosas y todo había comenzado una noche en que todo el gremio se quedó dormido tras una pelea, ese día se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.- Oye, Natsu-san… prométeme algo.

-¿hm? - dijo este girándose algo despistado, era tan romántico cómo móvil una piedra. Wendy jugueteaba con sus dedos, algo nerviosa.

-Prométeme que hasta que encontremos a los dragones y más allá, nunca nos separaremos…- dijo esta sonriendo como nunca. El Dragon Slayer de fuego se quedó sorprendido ante esa pregunt pero sonrió.

-Ante eso, yo no puedo más que decirte que…

En ese momento una inmensa explosión seguida de otras varias cubrió el cielo nocturno de Theodnir.

-Natsu-san, vayamos a ver qué es, alguien podría…

-Ni decirlo es necesario…- dijo el mago de fuego encendido mientras saltaba desde la valla hacia el tejado más próximo y luego al suelo seguido por la pequeña que aterrizó con un hábil movimiento acrobático.

-Deberíamos despertar a los demás…- preguntó insegura la pequeña a lo que el vástago de Igneel negó.

-Si no podemos resolver esto por nosotros solos, avergonzaríamos a Fairy Tail…- afirmó Natsu sin saber cuan equivocado estaba al infravalorar lo que ocurría. Mientras zigzagueaban las calles ascendentes y penetraban en el distrito imperial de la ciudad en una plaza chocaron con otras personas que también corrían.

-Auch, quién demonios…?- al levantar la vista se encontró con los dos magos de Indiaco.

-Salamander, recibieron el mensaje? La ciudad está en toque de queda por el ataque de los Hybrids, parece que intentan avanzar hacia el sello de Theod en el Palacio Imperial…- dijo respirando rápido el mago de Pergrande para después seguir hablando atropelladamente.- Se comenta que ya ha habido muertos en las batallas que se suceden.

Esta afirmación impactó a los dos jóvenes de Fairy Tail, por qué razón se habían movido tan rápido, y qué era el sello de Theod. En esos momentos se oyó la voz de Laxus en sus mentes usando magia de informa les informó a todos escuchando su voz en la cabeza donde les informó de lo descubierto sobre los Hybrids y la situación actual donde 5 de sus miembros avanzaban hacia el Palacio Imperial, al parecer se habían roto simultáneamente los sellos necesarios mientras al parecer la participación de Ryukuro y Cornelia no fue más que una forma de reunir más energía para acercarse a la energía para liberar el sello. Según decía Laxus la única forma de pararlo era destruyendo el sello pero para eso se necesitaba una fuerza superior a 20000 MPF de potencia mágica algo que muy pocos podían alcanzar.

-Bueno, parece que no tenemos nada más que saber… Geheh, estoy más encendido que nunca!- dijo el mago de fuego mientras corría a atacar pero entonces preguntó donde había que ir mientras todos se cayeron.

-N-Natsu-san, ni siquiera sabemos lo que es el Ragnarok del que tanto hablan, Cornelia mencionó que es el paraíso en armonía para humanos, demonios y dragones… un mundo donde no existirían las peleas…- recordó la pequeña.

-Y donde ellos controlarían toda la magia, ese mundo sería tremendamente inestable, Ragnarok en la mitología del lejano norte es la última batalla del mundo como es conocido.- dijo Usharu para sorpresa de los otros.- En otras palabras, el fin de este mundo se precipitará…

-¿Cómo sabes eso Nii-san?- preguntó curiosa Kishari a su "hermano"

-Lo encontré en un viejo manuscrito en el palacio cuando era pequeño sobre leyendas… resucitar al dios demonio Zellvern, si eso ocurre la humanidad vivirá como esclava. Tenemos que apresurarnos!- antes de empezar a correr una voz les obligó a detenerse.

-Sin decirle nada al gran Gajeel-sama, gihih.- dijo el dragon de hierro que al parecer lo había oído todo. En ese momento Laxus les informó que él y Gildarts acababan de avistar a Aníbal y que defenderían el lugar del sello. Al oír ese nombre, Natsu echó a correr lleno de rabia rememorando como fue derrotado tan fácil.

-Natsu-san, espérame…- dijo la pequeña Dragon Slayer intentando seguir su paso pero en ese momento un rugido de agua les obligó a saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo

-Y entonces los vástagos de Zellvern extendieron su palabra ante la absurda resistencia de los habitantes de Midgard…- recitó poéticamente una voz mientras se precipitaba hacia abajo.

-Encantado de conocerles, soy el que llaman el caballero en la Dark Union pero mi auténtico nombre es Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, un placer…- dijo un hombre que parecía estar en us 30 envuelto en una armadura como la de Erza solo que en este caso le cubría también un casco resplandeciente…

-Aggggg, no tengo tiempo para tíos raros, fuera de mi camino…- Natsu corrió a pasar de él pero entonces un esqueleto armado le golpeó saliendo de la Tierra y haciéndolo retroceder.

-No, no, Monseñor, qué modales tenemos…- dijo Rodrigo mientras hacía desaparecer el esqueleto caballero.

-Natsu-san, ya sé quién es… en los tiempos del siglo primero cuentan de un famoso alquimista que realizaba toda clase de criaturas diabólicas con el poder de los demonios tras perder a su amada con tal de vengarse del mundo tan doliento… pensé que solo era una leyenda.- dijo Wendy sin creer que esta fuera otra creación de Zellvern y Zeref.

-En ese caso solo es otro enemigo al que derrotar…- gritó Natsu con su puño en llamas temerariamente.

-Técnica de la creación de cuerpos, Fire Dragon…- en ese momento de las llamas de una lámpara de gas cercana un inmenso Dragón de Fuego apareció que atacó a Natsu pero él como siempre comió las llamas y saltó a atacar al caballero pero simplemente pegó a un montón de hierro al deshacerse la figura de Rodrigo revelando ser un clon de metal y detrás suyo se disponía a atacar al Salamander solo para ser detenido por un brazo.

-Gihih, no es justo que te lleves toda la gloria, Salamander…- en ese momento lanzó con una llave al Hybrid alquimista que aterrizó perfectamente a 10 metros de distancia.-Sé quién es, la enana olvidó mencionar una cosa de la leyenda, es el alquimista de metal Rodrigo.- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa de "Tranquilos, me encargo yo…"

-Bah, no necesitaba de tu ayuda para nada, mejor piérdete…- dijo orgulloso el Salamander. Pero en su interior agradeció al DS de metal y lo dejo ver a su manera.- Bah, supongo que te dejaré entrenarte para nuestro próximo encuentro.

Wendy sonrió ante la escena, pese a la situación que estaban, Natsu era Natsu…

-No hace falta que me lo digas, te haré crujir maldito.- dij Gajeel mientras a su espalda los demás avanzaban pero entonces Gajeel advirtió algo…- Salamander, pase lo que pase, trata de no usar ese poder… podrías no volver nunca.

Natsu se giró, acaso Gajeel conocía la Esencia del Dragón, nunca había oído habñar de él, como podía saber de los riesgos. Era cierto que no estaba en su mente usarlo más de unos segundos salvo emergencia extrema… no era tan idiota. Pero en esta situación podía no tener otra aunque su cuerpo acabara destrozado.

-G-Gajeel, tú…- se quedó parado el pelirrosa ante las palabras de Gajeel.

-Metalicana me contó algo, pero lo había olvidado, lo recordé ahora, ese poder te permite alcanzar un estado superior fusionando tu identidad humano con la de un dragón, pero a cambio… no importa, trata de no usarlo! Soy yo el que te tiene que destrozar…- dijo el de metal preparándose a enfrentar a Rodrigo.

-Ciertamente hay una leyenda que dice que al dominar por completo ese modo, el individuo pierde todo su sentido de humanidad dominado por la sangre y pasa al mundo de los dragones…Nibelheim-dijo Kishari recordando lo que había oído en la Biblioteca, Natsu se sorprendió, sabía de las limitaciones físicas del modo Esencia pero no sabía eso… ¿nibelheim el mundo de los dragones? Igneel le había hablado de ese lugar, y que los Dragones eran los guardianes del equilibrio entre los mundos, por eso unos cuantos residían en Earthland… ¿Cómo se conectaba esto con lo que querían los Hybrids?

-N-Natsu-san, por qué no me dijiste nada de esto…?- dijo Wendy con ojos llorosos impactada, pese a que Gajeel no había acabado su explicación era obvio. Kishari, también afectada, no podía decir nada… Natsu podría desaparecer de su identidad humana?

-Salamander-san, siento interrumpir el momento entre ustedes pero… si dejamos que lleguen al sello, todo estará perdido, Zellvern no es algo con lo que podamos lidiar…

-Grrrr, maldición, tranquila, Wendy, venceré sin usar ese poder…- dijo Natsu ofreciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas para clamar a la pequeña que, sin embargo, no estaba muy convencida. Aún así, el Salamander se dio media vuelta para continuar tras algo que sabía que probablemente sería una mentira… "Lo siento, Wendy, si me encuentro con Aníbal, yo…" pero entonces una mano le agarró de su chaleco impidiéndole avanzar. No hacía falta girarse para saber a quién pertenecía…

-Eso no es bastante… jurámelo, Natsu-san, que no usaras ese poder…- dijo sollozando la pequeña Wendy pero con decisión en el rostro… no quería que le pasará como a Acnologia, había comprendido eso justo ahora…

-Lo juro, Wendy, no te preocupes…- dijo el Salamander algo más serio colocando una mano en la cabeza de Wendy, que asintió convencida. Ella le ayudaría en todo lo posible para evitar que se viera obligado a usarlo…

-Bueno, ya es bastante, acaso no tienen interés en conocer las obras de este humilde artista, creación animal Babieca…- en ese momento invocó un enorme caballo del metal de alrededor tanto de farolas como tuberías… y avanzó dispuesto a aplastar a los magos pero fue detenido por Gajeel que lo retuvo a duras penas…

-Salamander, iros ya!- gritó Gajeel antes de ser golpeado por la lanza de Rodrigo, quién bajó del caballo con una facción que denotaba molestia.

-Monseñor, esa acción ha sido deplorable, mas la tendré en cuenta como de un ser sin modales…- dijo el caballero mientras preparaba su lanza con el elemento trueno.

-Tch, ya veo, no solo eres un alquimista…

Mientras tanto, los demás habían reanudado su marcha pero de repente el suelo donde estaban comenzó a inundarse obligándoles a saltar al tejado de los edificios.

-Jojojojo, qué descuidados son, queridos pajarillos, no se dieron cuenta que el rugido de antes no era de Rodrigo…-dijo una voz que Natsu y Wendy ya conocían, era Cornelia. Cierto, habían sido descuidados al no notar su presencia pero tampoco era un problema grande, pensó Wendy, estaba segura de que podía derrotarla otra vez…

-Natsu-san, déjame esto a mí, esta vez haré que no pueda moverse más…- dijo seria la pequeña.

-Jojojojo, admito que me sorprendiste ayer, pero no creas que ayer fui en serio, ese no era el objetivo de ayer, hoy si te detendré con todo lo que tengo…- dijo cambiando la mirada de una risilla a una enojada como recordando lo del día anterior. En ese momento la fuerza de Cornelia comenzó a aumentar…- Pese a que no fue un combate serio, jamás olvidaré el daño ocasionado por una raza inferior, es como si un perro derrotara a un mago…

-P-Pero, Wendy…- Natsu trató de decir pero entonces ella le lanzó una mirada que lo decía todo, ciertamente si se encontraba con Aníbal el resto podrían estar en peligro…

-No hay de que preocuparse, Salamander-san, nosotros también tenemos ganas de una buena pelea… ¿verdad Kishari?- dijo tratando de convencer a su hermana de unirse a la pelea, pero no esperaba la respuesta que obtuvo…

-¡Me niego!- dijo ella girando la cabeza infantilmente para desesperación de los demás.

-Oye,oye, este no es momento…- dijo Usharu perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me niego a pelear junto con la enana, yo iré con Natsu-sama a…- pero antes de que acabara justo se oyó la voz de Natsu firme y fuerte.

-Kishari, me alegran tus sentimientos, de verdad, pero me harás un gran favor luchando aquí con Wendy, siento que arriba espera Aníbal y no es alguien con el que podáis tratar, lo siento…- dijo Natsu serio para sorpresa de Wendy, realmente ese enemigo le infundía tanto respeto, qué tan fuerte podía ser…? A ella tampoco le agradaba luchar con Kishari pero…

-Modo Necromekon, Poseidon!- dijo la maga de agua fusionando sus magia de mago y demonio al estado máximo mostrando un tridente y su cuerpo se volvió de agua completamente para sorpresa de los otros. Avanzó hacia Natsu a gran velocidad avanzando por las paredes de los edificios como agua fluyendo, pese a esa velocidad…

-Tenryuu no Tekken!- Wendy le golpeó con fuerza obligándola a salir del agua y entonces…

-Portal del rayo, Eleutherios!- en ese momento un poderoso rayo impactó golpeando a la Hybrid que no esperaba ese tipo de magia…

-¿Los portales pueden abrir también cualquier tipo de magia?- se sorprendió Natsu, era como Levy que podía usar cualquier elemento en batalla a pesar que no tenía la fuerza de un mago propio de ese elemento pero esa descarga había sido potente sin duda…

-Jeje, ¿viste Natsu-sama? No hay de que preocuparse…- dijo sonriéndole la castaña mientras volvía a ponerse seria por un momento.- Nii-san, ahora!

-Tumba de arena del rey!- en ese momento rodeó a la noqueada Cornelia con una arena solidificada formando ciertamente una especie de tumba a su alrededor. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Natsu que entendió lo que decía "Esto no aguantará mucho, avanza hacia Aníbal…" tras lo que Natsu avanzó corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Justo en ese momento Cornelia mojó la arena deshaciendo fuertemente con géiseres esa tumba.

-Qué ignorantes, realmente piensas que tu débil arena puede retener a la reina de los mares, Rugido del Agua! En menos de cinco segundos estaréis en el otro mundo…- gritó la maga mientras el ataque avanzaba hacia los tres magos.

-Yo bloquearé esto…- dijo Wendy entrando en Dragon Force.- Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!

Ciertamente consiguió detener el ataque de Cornelia deshaciendolo con su propio ataque, al levantarse el vapor se dejó entrever a una Cornelia empuñando su tridente realmente enojada que apuntó hacia Wendy.

-Aprende tu lugar, maldición! Hydra…- una potente corriente de agua salió del tridente con dirección a Wendy, que solo sonrió… justo en ese momento se abrió un portal de nuevo que emitió un ataque de relámpago pero en esta ocasión no fue suficiente, simplemente siendo destrozado y golpeando al a pequeña Wendy, que no se lo esperaba… se levantó con dificultad del suelo.

-¿Creías con ese rayo podríais anularme? Soy la reina de los mares, vosotros sois simples peces que nadáis por mis aguas sin control, jojojojo! Y aún no he usado ni el 50% de mi fuerza.- dijo la Hybrid con su risa característica y mostrando sus colmillos. Ciertamente esto no iba a ser fácil…

Mientras, Natsu corría a lo máximo que le permitían sus piernas, pensando bien había conseguido entrever cuál era el objetivo del "Ragnarok" pero le faltaba ocnfirmarlo. SI sus sospechas eran ciertas, la estabilidad del mundo… Justo en ese momento vió a una figura frente a una puerta cerca de la entrada del Palacio, con los guardias en el suelo noqueados, entrando en el mismo. Justo en ese momento, vió a Laxus, GIldarts y alguien desconocido con el uniforme de Pergrande llegar donde él…

-Natsu, reicibistéis el mensaje?- dijo Laxus corriendo al lado de su Nakama ya que no había visto respuesta, es como si alguien hubiera interferido en los subconscientes, los magos que habían intentado llamar en Fairy Tail presentaban signos de sueño profundo, causa de una poderosa magia somnífera…

-Sí, que el resto no?- dijo el DS de fuego curioso, no había visto más magos pero eso no sería porque…

-Nos tememos que algún tipo de magia de control mental los dejó inconscientes mientras dormían..- cuando dijo eso ante la cara preocupada del de fuego le tranquilizó.- Tranquilo, están bien, solo están dormidos, pero sospecho que se trata del mismo que controló a Laxus durante el combate con Wendy…-explicó GIldarts apurado

-Esa magia, doblegar la voluntad de la gente, qué sucio!- dijo rabioso el pelirrosa mientras envolvía su puño en fuego. De repente vio a Gio y se quedó con una cara de circunstancia…- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? Otro tío raro, y van unos cuantos ya…

-Soy Gio, encantado, caitán de la división de guardias de su majestad CLeón.- dijo Gio ofreciéndole la mano ignorando el haber sido llamado "raro" por el joven. Natsu la aceptó sin problema pero entonces recordó…

-Habían un tipo en la entrada, dónde…? ¡Es el que hizo todo esto!- gritó Natsu por haber perdido la pista de su rival.

-Era Aníbal, se dirige a la sala del sello en el Palacio, supongo que recordarás lo que dije…- dijo Laxus refiriéndose a que la única persona capaz de romperlo era él. Ciertamente el maldito sello era algo resistente, y solo podía ser abierto tras aplicar el conjuro Liberum para liberar a algo que solo un verdadero Dragón podía hacer…

-Te tomo la palabra, claramente el único con capacidad soy el gran yo, hyahahaha.- se rió arrogante el joven, entonces una pregunta le asaltó la mente.- ¿Y vosotros que haréis?

-Buscaremos a la mente maestra detrás de todo esto… la que llaman "Comandante", y al que me hizo atacar a Wendy, jamás le perdonaré…- dijo Laxus con rabia mientras relámpagos escapaban de su puño cerrado. Ese Hybrid le había hecho dañar a su Nakama, era algo imperdonable…

-Heh, volveremos a pelear, ¿verdad Laxus, viejo? Ahora siento que os puedo partir en dos realmente, hehe.- dijo sonriendo el Salamander confiado pero que era su forma de decir ¿Estaréis bien? De cualquier otras persona.

-Hum, y tanto… te tengo que bajar esos humos tan confiados.- dijo Laxus ante la risa de GIldarts y con esto se separaron nuevamente sin mirar atrás pero con un pensamiento quen o decían pero sentían "Vuelve a salvo".

Natsu avanzó corriendo por los pasillos llenos de objetos y lujos asombrosos con objetos exóticos viendo toda la masacre perpetrada por el Hybrid mientras pensaba en que no iba a perdonar todo el sufrimiento que estaba provocando, entonces bajó unas escaleras donde notó una puerta enorme que se encontraba semiabierta como rezando "Pasa, tu destino te espera".

En ese momento, una voz fluyó desde el interior de Natsu.

"Natsu, el destino te espera, si cruzas esa puerta..." dijo una voz que Natsu reconocía de sobra.

-¿Ig…Igneel? Realmente eres tú…- el mago no se lo creía y estaba en shock, tanto lo había buscado y ahora escuchaba su voz dentro, no era posible, debía estar imaginando.- Tú, p-por qué…?

"Siento no haberme mostrado antes, para protegerte decidí acabar entrando en tu interior por algunas circunstancias, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso, el problema ahora…" dijo Ignee ltratando de darle su mensaje pero Natsu, erre que erre, volvió a interrumpirle.

-No juegues conmigo, cómo que has estado aquí todo este tiempo, esto debe ser un conjuro de ese desgraciado de Aníbal para confundirme, le enseñaré a no jugar conmigo!- dijo el mago cabezota tirando fuego por la boca.

-"MOCOSO!" gritó Igneel de una forma que solo él hacía, tras esto Natsu calló de repente, ciertamente ya no había duda, esa voz le pertenecía a Igneel, así que como cuando era pequeño en sus lecciones calló y escuchó…

"Siento que nos encontremos así, de hecho, yo estaba durmiendo hasta que el momento llegase, parece que al completar el dominio de la esencia del dragón por ti solo, has conseguido desbloquear todo el poder de mi magia… como dije es tu destino pelear contra ese hombre que trata de renovar el mundo"

-¿Re-Renovar el mundo? ¿es eso lo que viene tras el Ragnarok?- preguntó Natsu algo confundido por las palabras de su padre. Aunque seguía en shock sabía que no era el momento…

"Más o menos, Zeref y Zellvern crearon a los Hybrids con el propósito original de acabar con las guerras en el mundo al juntar los mundos en uno en que nadie quedara aislado dominando la magia estos guardianes… Lo que no sabían es que esto alteraría el orden existente de lso mundos y eventualmente los conduciría al caos. Es por ello que algunos dragones partimos de Nibelheim hacia Edoras, Earthland…, no podíamos permitir eso como los guardianes del espacio y el tiempo. De todas formas Zellvern traicionó y encerró a Zeref modificando a los Hybrids para convertirlos en un auténtico arma que poseyeran toda la magia…"

-¿Guardianes? Arggg, no entiendo nada, pero la situación no ha cambiado he de derrotar a ese Aníbal, ¿verdad?- dijo el mago quedándose como siempre con lo que le interesaba…

"Espera, ese Aníbal fue el más poderoso entre los guerreros de Zellvern, en él fusionó perfectamente los poderes de un verdadero DS y el guardián del Hades, Kerberus, produciendo una criatura que pudiera hacer realidad sus planes… su as. Tan solo ahora que has dominado completamente mi magia podrías esperar enfrentarte a él por lo que fusionaré definitivamente mi esencia con la tuya, convitiéndote realmente en un Dragón…" dijo la voz de Igneel algo seria.

-Eso es estupendo, podremos pelear juntos al fin!- dijo el DS emocionado, finalmente iba a ser un auténtico Dragón…

"SI lo haces, desaparecerás de este mundo para siempre, ya sabes de los riesgos de este modo y si me fusiono contigo solo se acelerará… te convertirás en un habitante de Nibelheim…"

Entonces Natsu calló, creía tener que usar muy poco la esencia de Dragón para acabar rápidamente con Aníbal, recordando la promesa con Wendy intentó otras alternativas.

-¿No hay otra forma? Definitivamente yo, quiero salvarlos…pero…- la imagen de sus nakamas y sbretodo Wendy se apareció en su cabeza, se lo había jurado.

"Lo siento, me alegra oír que finalmente has encontrado a alguien importante…"- dijo Igneel en tono paternal hacia su hijo que se sonrojo.

-Oye, ¿y qué tiene de raro?- dijo protestando como cuando era niño.

"En tu estado actual no eres rival para Aníbal, ya lo viste la otra vez y ni siquiera uso parte de su fuerza en ese estado… Si quieres salvar el mundo, es la única opción peor entiendo tus vínculos, no te obligaré a nada…" dijo Igneel con tristeza, no quería tomar la posesión en el cuerpo de su hijo y que este renunciará a su humanidad, pero no había otra manera.

-Yo… lo haré!- dijo Natsu algo dudoso pero sus facciones remarcaban decisión.- Decías que tiene poderes de DS no? ¡Que mejor que un auténtico Dragón para detenerle!

"Ciertamente has crecido mucho hijo mío…" dijo mientras se desvanecía su esencia fusionándose con la de Natsu, que notaba su poder aumentar en gran medida, este era el poder del Rey del Fuego, Igneel.

En ese momento…

-Enana, cuidado!- dijo Kishari consiguiendo abrir un portal para salvar a Wendy del ataque Hydra de Cornelia ya que la pequeña se había quedado petrificada sin razón durante un momento.- En qué diablos estabas pensando?

-Yo…yo… sentí que Natsu-san estaba en peligro…- dijo la pequeña tocándose el pecho por la mala sensación que tenía.

-¿Dijo que no nos preocupáramos verdad? ¿acaso no confías en Natsu-sama, rival en el amor?- dijo Kishari guiñándole un ojo -Va a volver, aún tenemos cosas pendientes que resolver los 3, jeje.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Usharu que acababa de desviar un ataque de Cornelia con su escudo duro de arena.

"Natsu-san, vuelve a salvo…" dijo Wendy preparándose a pelear en serio entrando en el modo DS de agua y aire aumentando su fuerza mágica, aunque aún no lo controlaba apenas y le consumía mucha energía, Cornelia en su reencarnación era un oponente temible, sino hacía este mínimo sacrificio, defraudaría a todos…

De vuelta en la sala del sello…

-Cada uno cíñase su espada, y vayan de un lado a otro de puerta en puerta, y cada uno mate a su hermano, a su compañero y su vecino.- dijo Aníbal de espaldas a Natsu frente a un orbe negro gigante con una especie de figura que parecía humanoide dentro.- Ciertamente los humanos siempre luchan entre sí, incluso en sus libro más importantes y cultos.- dijo Aníbal tirando al suelo un libro que ponía Biblia de donde parecían venir sus palabras anteriores.- ¿No crees que sería mejor un nuevo mundo sin estas luchas y sin distinciones, Salamander?

-Basta de cháchara, Igneel ya me ha dicho vuestro plan auténtico, eso traerá el caos a este mundo, eso no armonía, es tiranía!- dijo el DS gritando.

-Oh, los dragones, siempre enojando al gran señor Zellvern con su palabrería de la estabilidad, de tal modo que el primero de sus vástagos le encerró aquí por no entenderle, ¿verdad señor?- dijo Aníbal acariciando el orbe mágico de Theod. Natsu arqueó las cejas, ¿Theod, primer vástago? Podría ser…

-No me importa eso, no creo en vuestros métodos aunque persiguieráis la armonía!- dijo Natsu mientras se preparaba encendiendo su puño en llamas corriendo hacia el Hybrid que sin girarse consiguió detener el ataque de Natsu con un muro de magia negra que lo lanzó hacia la pared de la habitación creando un cráter allí.

-Arrrg, ugggg. Maldición, esto no es nada Karyuu no Hokou!- dijo Natsu saltando desde el aire para atacar a Aníbal pero entonces su propio ataque le atacó desde arriba tras ser absorbido por una especie de vórtice estampando al DS contra el suelo en otro cráter.

-Aggg, maldición, eso es sucio…- dijo rabioso mirando a Aníbal que aún seguía mirando el orbe pero justo entonces se giró para sonreírle antes de volver al orbe para iniciar Liberum.- Tú maldito, no mires a otro lado, tu oponente soy yo!

-Hmmm, si sigues así ni siquiera te acercarás a mí aún sin mirarte, acaso hasta aquí llega el hijo del rey de fuego? Incluso la otra vez parecías más fuerte.- dijo provocándole sin mirarle todavía.

-Aggg, está bien, ponte atento te mostraré el auténtico poder de un verdadero DS!- gritó Natsu levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo.- Este es el poder normal de la magia de un DS…- comenzó explciando Natsu a su rival que finalmente se había ovlteado con cara aburrida.

-Esto!- dijo Natsu aumentand su fuerza y con escamas en su cuerpo.- Es el estado superior del DS normal, muy pocos alcanzan este estado, se conoce como la Dragon Force.- Entonces volvió a aumentar su fuerza apareciendo relámpagos además de su aura de fuego.- Esto es un estado todavía superior cuando se alcanza a dominar dos elementos, solo 3 DS somos capaces de usarlo, en mi caso el Dragón de Fuego y Rayo, con esot he derrotado incontables enemigos…

-Pero no yo entre ellos, no me impresiona…- dijo Aníbal recordándole a Natsu su última derrota. Pero para su sorpresa ante eso, Natsu solo sonrió…

-Y ahora verás algo todavía más difícil, Hyaaaaaaa!- comenzó su útlima transformación mientras pensaba "Lo siento, Wendy, todos, no hay otra forma, es un monstruo…", cn el poder de Igneel incrementado el aura se volvió de un tono granate y las alas crecieron todavía más mientras retumbaba todo el palacio en un terremoto que notaron todos los que peleaban que voltearon sorprendidos incluso en sus peleas. Tras un rato acumulando energía, Natsu, con un rostro más serio se giró hacia Aníbal, que esta vez si lucía sorprendido.

-N-No es posible, tú realmente…- dijo el Hybrid sin creer lo que veía, como había ganado tanto poder en unos días… en un parpadeo fue golpeado por Natsu con proyección de fuerza volando decenas de metros al otro lado de la gigantesca estancia antes de conseguir detener su retroceso.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, sino no me lo perdonaría, acabaré contigo en 30 segundos…- declaró Natsu con la tenebrosa voz que tenía cuando peleó con Ryukuro.

-Jajajajaja, solo bromeaba, esperaba este momento.- dijo Aníbal mientras también aumentaba abrumadoramente su fuerza mágica llegando a su reencarnación.- Presiento que esto será más interesante que la otra vez, hahahahah, 30 segundos dices?

Natsu atacó a gran velocidad con su puño envuelto en llamas de Nibelheim pero fue detenido por Aníbal en su forma reencarnada que trató de golpearle con su garra pero para su sorpresa Natsu también lo detuvo.

-Lo mismo digo, sería aburrido si no estuvieras en tu forma reencarnada Aníbal!- y en ese momento golpeó a Aníbal una patada que hizo retroceder al Hybrid. Enotnces los dos se comenzaron a golpear a gran velocidad sin ceder ni un centímetro al otro y, en un momento, Aníbal consiguió acertar un golpe en el pecho a Natsu que le abrió un corte en su ropa y en la piel saliéndole sangre de ahí.

-Hahahah, hablas mucho pero el primero en perder sangre has sido tú!- tras decir eso acertó otra patada a Natsu que le volvió a enviar contra la pared y preparó un tercer ataque.

-Final Destiny! – le atacó el Hybrid pero Natsu reaccionó rápido deteniendo el ataque con un brazo al tiempo que aprovechando la poca visibilidad de Aníbal en ese momento por la implosión del ataque le golpeó en el pecho devolviéndole el golpe.

-Ángulo de Espada del Rey de Fuego!

Aníbal escupió algo de sangre por la fuerza del impacto y trató de contraatacar pero Natsu detuvo con su brazo la garra de Aníbal…

-Yo… tengo que derrotarte rápido, lo prometí!- dijo mientras con su aliento enviaba al Hybrid contra el orbe para destruirlo pero en el último momento este consiguió detener el ataque del DS.

-Creo que ya pasaron los 30 segundos, jeje. ¿Qué tal si dejamos el calentamiento?- dijo sonriendo mientras Natsu comenzaba a notar que su lado humano se desvanecía poco a poco, ahora quería pelear con más fiereza, tenía que darse prisa… Pero sonrió, Aníbal ya no era ni mucho menos inalcanzable en este momento! Desapareció para aprecer detrás de su enemigo y antes de que este notará su presencia…

-Puñetazo del rey del Fuego!- dijo golpeando con la fuerza de Igneel a Aníbal que no se esperaba un ataque a esa velocidad y con gran violencia fue despedido contra el suelo creando otro agujero por la violencia del impacto.- Correcto, lo dejamos ya! Los 30 segundos no contaban el calentamiento, gihih!. Se la devolvió Natsu sonriendo ante Aníbal, que por primera vez, había visto su cuerpo perfecto recibir daño, no se lo perdonaría a ese humano. Pero mientras Natsu sonreía el reloj de su existencia y fuerza avanzaba hacia su irremediable destino.

En ese entonces toda Theodnir había quedado envuelta en batallas decisivas, el destino es una cosa espantosa que decide tu futuro con una fuerza irremediable, es posible cambiarlo?

FIN CAPI 12

Bueno, con esto acaba el penúltimo capi, el último se tardara más ya que será con diferencia el más largo de esta primera parte de la historia y quiero acabar de retocar todo para que quede bien ya que aún hay cosas sin explicar. Sé que esto se contradice con lo que dije al principio jeje, pero es que estimo que el último capi tendrá unas 10-12 mil palabras,XD.

Gracias por todo el apoyo, dejar review please, nos leemos! =).


	13. La caída del Dragón

Hola, un largo tiempo después estoy de vuelta. Pero, bueno, ya hablamos más abajo...a leer se ha dicho!

Capítulo 13: La caída del Dragón.

-¿C-Cómo dices? Jej, te ves muy arrogante, pero ya me di cuenta…- sonrió Aníbal de pronto donde antes mostraba una cara de preocupación-, parece que ciertamente has conseguido evolucionar temporalmente a un estado superior como nosotros fusionando tu existencia humana con la draconiana pero me pregunto…lo aguantará tu cuerpo verdaderamente?- gritó Aníbal desapareciendo a gran velocidad y golpeando en el estómago a Natsu, el cuál retrocedió vacilante pero en seguida se reincorporó jadeando un poco.

-Mis nakamas confían en mí, ese idiota de Gajeel, hahah, Usharu , Kishari, Wendy, Laxus, el viejo e incluso… mi padre, es gracias a ellos que he llegado hasta aquí para detenerte justo a tiempo. No pienso bajar el ritmo ante nada.- dijo Natsu aumentando su aura granate aunque sus músculos empezaban a pagar el esfuerzo. Atacó a Aníbal chocando su puño con el del otro y comenzaron una rápida pelea aérea en la que en un momento los dos oponentes golpearon el rostro del contrario con sus puños y retrocedieron agitándose en el aire.

Natsu trató de golpear con una patada a Aníbal pero este saltó para esquivar e intentó a su vez golpear con un codazo al Salamanader pero este detuvo el golpe con su brazo.

-Ouryuu no Hokou!- Natsu lanzó un poderoso rugido de flamas granate brillante. (N/A: Ou es rey en japonés por lo que Ouryuu vendría siendo rey dragón).

-Rugido del Demonslayer de fuego!- contraatacó Aníbal haciendo chocar ambos ataques con la misma potencia ante un perplejo Natsu, que todavía no comprendía la fuente del poder de Aníbal. ¿Era un Dragon Slayer, un usuario de Lost Magic infernal, o un Demonslayer?

-D-Demonslayer dijiste? Dijiste que no utilizabas magia cuando nos enfrentamos la última vez…- dijo Natsu jadeando del esfuerzo.

-Hmmm, quieres saber sobre mí? Como estamos a punto de ascender a un mundo superior creo que puedo satisfacer tu curiosidad, Salamander. Por cierto, ya de nuevo pasaron los 30 segundos después del calentamiento y aquí sigo, es eso piedad desmedida o simplemente impotencia? – sonrió el pelirrojo ante la mirada seria del pelirrosa.

Gajeel golpeaba con fiereza a los espectros de metal que Rodrigo había creado para atacarle notando que era un metal que ni siquiera él, el dragón de metal podía comer. ¿Qué pasaba con este tipo?

-Creación de madera! Mirai no Yari!- gritó Rodrigo atravesando al Dragón Slayer con una lanza. Gajeel soltó algo de sangre por la boca pero consiguió sacarse la lanza y lanzarla lejos de si mientras se preparaba a continuar el combate.

-¿Qué metal es ese que utilizas maldito?- dijo Gajeel a su rival mientras jadeaba del cansancio por la longitud de la batalla.

-Metal que ni siquiera el dragón Slayer de metal puede comer, el metal del perdido reino divino de Atlantis, Oricalco! Oí hablar de ti, Redfox, y pensé en dominar un metal que ni el DS de metal pudiera detener y en unos antiguos escritos encontré la respuesta… entonces, ahora qué harás, monseñor?- dijo el alquimista sonriendo ante un cansado Gajeel.

-No puedo quedarme detrás de ese Salamander, eso nunca! Si no puedo con el metal simplemente usaré otro elemento, Modo Dragón de Hierro de la Sombra! Ya me has enojado, maldito, queriéndome robar mi elemento, pagarás…- Gajeel aumentó su fuerza con el elemento de Rogue probando que como Natsu, había alcanzado un completo de su otro elemento ahora que estaba cabreado.

-Interesante, en ese caso, creación de luz, Betelgeuse!- en ese entonces un poderoso rayo de luz avanzó hacia Gajeel que simplemente se convirtió en sombra y avanzó a través del ataque de su oponente sorprendiéndole y golpeándole con fuerza haciendo que este retrocediera unos cuantos metros cayendo al suelo.

-No creas que puedes controlarme madito, una creación nunca supera a un usuario.

Pero ante las palabras del DS Rodrigo solo se levantó sonriendo.

-Tú también estás robando ese elemento, no somos iguales pues, monseñor? Te enseñaré algo interesante entonces, Modo Necromekon, Element Master!- gritó Rodrigo alcanzando su reencarnación pero para sorpresa de Gajeel su rival no parecía haber cambiado en nada.

-Geheh, estás igual de panfilo que antes, acabaré contigo rápido para poder avanzar…- Gajeel volvió a convertirse en sombra sin dar tiempo a su rival de preparar otra creación pero para su sorpresa este se convirtió en luz consiguiendo atrapar a Gajeel y lanzarlo contra un edificio cercano rompiéndolo en el proceso. El mago se levantó solo para ser golpeado esta vez por un Rodrigo de Oricalco que le golpeó en repetidas ocasiones causando que el DS se cayera al suelo agotado. Nuevamente intentó alimentarse del elemento de su rival pero fue inútil y fue lanzado por una patada del caballero de metal.

-No juzgues tan rápido monseñor, a diferencia de otros Hybrids, en este estado yo me convierto en mis propias creaciones, ya no necesito que luchen por mí! Es la cima máxima para un artista, ahora te haré conocer el verdadero arte de este servidor…- rió el Hybrid ante un agotado Gajeel que se levantaba con dificultad.

-Ahhhhh ahhh, maldición, no rías demasiado Knightmare…- dijo Gajeel sonriendo a su rival dejándole claro que no esperaba entregar el combate fácilmente.

-Bueno, podría convertirte en mi nuevo elemento, a decir verdad el elemento sombra es uno de los pocos que me faltan… ¿Sería tan amable de prestármelo?-comentó amablemente mientras instantáneamente invocaba una prisión de luz que encerró a Gajeel dentro, comenzando a absorber su energía.

-Agggggg, mi poder… empieza a…- se quejaba el DS intentando resistirse mientras el otro aumentaba la presión para aumentar la velocidad de absorción del poder mágico.

Wendy esquivó rápidamente el tentáculo de agua que le lanzó su rival y contraatacó con un poderoso rugido de agua y aire que la Hybrid logró bloquear con un muro de agua a tiempo. Wendy entonces sonrió a Usharu…

El cual se había colocado en el punto ciego de su enemigo y atacó con uno de sus más poderosos ataques a Cornelia.

-Genesis del Faraón!- en ese momento una lanza de arena atravesó el cuerpo de agua de su rival, que no esperaba el ataque y para entonces… Al parecer Usharu también era hábil usando derivados de la magia de cristal, pensó Wendy sorprendida.

-Portal del Calor!- atacó Kishari con toda su fuerza aprovechando la inmovilidad de su oponente para destruir su protección de agua.- Muere maldita Hybrid, no os dejaremos hacer de este mundo vuestro laboratorio…

Pero entonces un látigo de agua agarró a la maga del pie y la estrelló contra una casa cercana mientras humidificaba la arena deshaciendo la lanza que la atravesaba.

-Parece que no lo entendéis, ¿verdad? Mi cuerpo es agua y esta agua puede actuar por su cuenta, mientras el agua fluya no podréis derrotarme. Hyahahahah, me encantan esos rostros de desesperación…

-Kishari-nee-san, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el mago de cristal y arena.

-Haaaa haaaa, no es nada, pero… mi magia empieza a agotarse, ninguno de nuestros ataques parecen hacerle nada, como se puede luchar contra el agua?- dijo la maga de cristal reincorporándose cansada al combate.

Wendy se quedó pensando, ciertamente era un enemigo temible, intentó recordar sus experiencias pasadas pero ninguna se le parecía…Hades, Chelia… ninguno de sus oponentes pasados se convertía en su propio elemento ni lo usaba como protección de esa forma.

En ese entonces Usharu trató de atacar a Cornelia…

-Crystal Excalibur!- invocó una espada de cristal que sin embargo tampoco pudo atravesar el escudo de la Hybrid.

-La espadas se usan así, ignorante… Buredo o doroppu (cuchillas de gota) ¡- en ese momento miles de pequeñas cuchillas de agua pasaron raspando al mago en sus puntos vitales con un efecto acumulado devastador siendo además imposibles de parar.

-Arrrg puaj!- el cuerpo inerte de Usharu cayó como si no tuviera vida siendo recogido por una Kishari que sollozaba y gritaba a su hermano. Wendy se había quedado paralizada y no sabía que hacer… tenía que moverse pero… era inútil, no podían derrotarla…

-Maldita, portal del rayo, eleutherios! Muere! Muere! Nii-san, él no merecía este destino, siempre fue tan bueno y tú…hyaaaa!-atacaba cegada por la furia la castaña, pero entonces a una velocidad superior a la del rayo Cornelia se teletransportó a su parte trasera golpeándole de una forma extraña pareciendo afectar a los órganos internos ya que Kishari se derrumbó casi igual de fácil que lo había hecho su hermano. Wendy seguía sin habla, de un golpe había acabado con los dos… EL mundo se iba a acabar así? Era este el Ragnarok?

-Acecho de la sombra! Este es el único ataque común de todos los Hybrids, un conjuro elemental de Lost Magic! Jajajajaja, gente como vosotros no merece estar en el nuevo mundo!- dijo Cornelia mientras se volteaba hacia una Wendy que seguía paralizada.- Bueno, enana, me parece que nos toca, aún no te he pagado lo de ayer, no crees? Oh, tienes miedo, no pasa nada, te ayudaré con tu temor… mandándote al otro mundo hija de Grandine! Maelstrom!- Cornelia invocó una enorme masa de agua que comenzó a girar a una velocidad indescriptible y la lanzó hacia Wendy.- Te concederé el honor de morir con uno de mis más poderosos ataques niña, consideralo un honor… hora de dormir!

Wendy seguía inmóvil con la mirada baja pareciendo rendida a su destino…

-No…

-¿Qué dices niña? No dijiste tus últimas palabras, ¿verdad?

-DIJE QUE NO MORIRÁ NADIE MÁS!- dijo Wendy deshaciendo el Maelstrom con sus manos desnudas.

-¿C-Cómo…? ¡Esto no es posible! Maldita cría…- entonces Cornelia saltó a atacar a la niña pero esta paró su ataque con una mano y con la otra la golpeó haciéndola volar varios metros. Se levantó adolorida y subió la vista para ver…- Tú, niña, qué demonios fue eso?

-Usharu-san, Kishari-san, no habían hecho nada malo, no lo perdonaré! Nunca!- dijo Wendy en un instante desapareciendo y tratando de golpear a su rival pero esta consiguió esquivar a duras penas y trató de contraatacar con un látigo de agua pero Wendy lo deshizo invocando una especie de aire alrededor en forma de protección (parecido a lo que usaba Erigor contra Natsu) que giraba a gran velocidad.

-Magia de defensa, Eolos!- dijo Wendy aumentando todavía más su energía mágica. Cornelia trató de recordar el poder de los dragon slayers una vez alcanzaban la total maestría, la esencia del dragón! Es lo que ese mago pelirrosa había usado contra Ryukuro pero que una niña tan pequeña lo dominara…

En ese momento se fijo en que los ojos marrones de la niña se tornaban blancos como el dragón del cielo y le crecían unas alas del mismo color pero era como si el aura tuviera conciencia propia… Cornelia sonrió, ya lo entendía.

-Ya entiendo, la esencia del dragón Berserk, Zellvern nos habló de esto, los magos dragón lo despiertan en momentos extremos de ira o peligro pero tras usarlo pierden su energía mágica un largo período, tan desesperada estás pequeña de que tus nakamas mueran? Pero estoy feliz, finalmente podré probar este poder perfecto!- entonces invocó las cuchillas de agua y las lanzó hacia la pequeña.- A esta velocidad ni tu escudo podrá pararlas…

Pero entonces Wendy simplemente esquivó o desvió las cuchillas mientras avanzaba a su enemiga que ni siquiera podía seguir sus movimientos.

-Ouryuu tengoku no haka! (Rey dragón: tumba del cielo)- en ese entonces una enorme luz atravesó a su enemiga dejándola inmóvil durante unos instantes antes de derrumbarse. Wendy también cayó del agotamiento sin recordar lo que acababa de pasar, era como si Gradine la hubiera protegido desde dentro… pero era eso posible? De todas formas, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar puesto que en ese momento, una Cornelia que goteaba sangre se había levantado con una mirada extrema de furia e ira.

-Una enana como tú, a mi cuerpo perfecto, yo…- dijo mientras preparaba un ataque para rematar a la agotada Wendy que esta vez sí, solo miraba impotente lo que parecía ser su destino. La cara de Natsu-san sin embargo voló por su frente… "Un mago de Fairy Tail no puede rendirse…" Y entonces saltó con una fuerza que no sabía ni que tenía para esquivar el látigo de agua, "¿qué miedo podía tener?, derrotar a esta Hybrid era su misión, lo había prometido y no bajaría el ritmo, además Usharu y Kishari y los demás de Pergrande que habían sufrido a manos de ellos, no podía rendirse sin acabar con Cornelia…"

-C-Cómo puedes moverte tras usar la esencia del dragón Berserk, no deberías poder moverte en un día por lo menos…- gritó Cornelia sorprendida sin conocer la gran fuerza de voluntad de Wendy (los protagonistas siempre sacan fuerzas de donde no la hay, apúntatelo Cornelia,XD)

-Modo dragón de agua y aire! Rugido!- entonces lanzó un rugido debilitado por su cansancio que Cornelia desapareció con otro ataque de agua. Wendy aprovechó para lanzarse a su rival y atacarle pero esta esquivó y lanzó una patada que Wendy esquivó lanzándose atrás. Se lanzaron rápidamente golpes cuerpo a cuerpo a gran velocidad al haberse debilitado en gran medida la magia de ambas…

-Por qué no te rindes simplemente niña? El mundo será mejor en el futuro, y vosotros los magos solo enturbíais esa paz, mientras todos tengan magia habrán peleas!- dijo Cornelia golpeando a Wendy en el estómago.

-Agggg, eso no es paz ni prosperidad, es tiranía! Y juntar la magia de todos los mundos eventualmente traerá al caos a estos!- contraatacó Wendy acertando una patada a Cornelia.- ¿No ves cómo todos se esfuerzan día a día por mejorarse y ayudarse unos a otros, eso es lo que ser un mago significa, qué tiene de malo?

-Los humanos no progresarán por si solos, nosotros los guiaremos a un mundo de paz, por qué no podéis entenderlo?- dijo Cornelia tras levantarse y atacó a Wendy con un golpe pero esta con una llave la derribó al suelo de nuevo. Pero cuando Wendy trató de golpearla de nuevo un géiser de agua la envió volando algunos metros y la estampó contra el suelo. Las dos magas, agotadas, corrieron hacia la otra.

En ese momento las dos se golpearon lanzándose varios metros hacia atrás y aterrizando con dificultad. Las dos jadeaban del cansancio y se preparaban para lo que parecía ser su última carta…

-Con este ataque se decidirá todo…Natsu-san, espera un poco más…- pensaba Wendy reuniendo su restante energía esperando que Natsu no hubiera usado la esencia del dragón. Si lo había hecho y con lo que había dicho Gajeel corría mucho riesgo, confiaba en él pero Aníbal era muy fuerte, podría derrotarlo sin arriesgarse acaso? Wendy movió su cabeza como intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Natsu-san le había prometido que no lo usaría y había confiado en ella para esta batalla, debía acabar rápido e ir con él.

"Veo que finalmente has crecido mi pequeña…" oyó una dulce voz de su interior.

-¿E-Esa voz? No puede ser!

"Sé que cuesta de creer pero realmente soy yo…" soltó la conocida voz provocando un cúmulo contradictorio de sensacioes en la pequeña maga peliazul.

-G-Grandine? ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad?- soltaba incrédula la pequeña maga con lágrimas en los ojos.. Aún con lo que fuerte que se había vuelto seguía siendo una niña de 13 años sensible y escuchar la voz de su madre tras 8 años era mucho para ella.

"Lamento que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias…pero el hijo de Igneel no sé si sepa la revelación que estoy a punto de hacerte…Ciertamente es un buen chico, fuerte y divertido,me alegra que lo hayas elegido como pareja desde tan joven"

En ese momento las mejillas de la pequeña se tornaron rojas a más no poder. Cornelia mientras tanto miraba a la pequeña hablar sola y se lo tomó como que se burlaba de ella…

-Eh tú niña, qué demonios haces en medio de una pelea?

Pero Wendy la ignoró, aún estaba pasmada por lo dicho por su madre.

-E-Eso no…yo aún…tengo solo 13, G-Grandine, yo no…-dijo intentado formular alguna palabra coherente pero era imposible.

"Jaja, bien, pasemos a lo serio, en estos momentos el hijo de Igneel creyendo que destruyendo la esfera del sello se evitará el despertar de Zellvern, es lo contrario, alguien modificó con magia la información para que creyeráis eso…por eso se dirige a una trampa." Wendy se quedó en silencio ante la palabras de su madre. Era mucho para ella, pero una duda asaltó su mente…

-¿C-Cómo sabías esto?-preguntó Wendy algo tímida.

"Realmente es algo lógico, Liberum solo se puede usar con espíritus celestiales, no con el rey demonio oscuro…."

Wendy se quedó pasmada, cómo se les había escapado algo tan simple? Habían caído totalmente… Debía detener a Natsu acabar rápido con Cornelia.

-Madre, pero tú…- preguntó tímidamente la pequeña.

"Te cederé parte de mi poder, no puedo hacer más, ya te cedí la mayor parte antes. Lo siento, hija, nos encontramos tanto tiempo después, estarás llena de preguntas y aún así tendrás que…" dijo desde su interior tristemente la voz de Grandine. Pero la conciencia de Wendy estaba decidida. La felicidad por reencontrarse con su madre tras tanto tiempo debía aplazarse temporalmente por un sentimiento de deber. Eso era lo que ser un mago de Fairy Tail significaba.

-No te preocupes, cuando salve a Natsu-san ya me explicarás, tendríais vuestras razones para permanecer en nuestro interior…- dijo sonriendo la pequeña aumentando su poder mientras unas débiles lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Grandine solo emitió un sonido de satisfacción mientras el aura de Wendy aumentaba más aunque sin entrar en la esencia del dragón.

-Muy bien niña. Parece que ya has rezado tus oraciones o lo que fuera que hicieras sola, tuvisteis la oportunidad de formar parte de un mundo de paz al amparo de Zellvern pero ahora solo merecéis caer al infierno y dormir durante siglos como a ese traidor de Zeref…- gritó Cornelia reuniendo un remolino gigante de agua que tomó la forma de una enorme serpiente que de pronto se volvió verde.- Middogarudo no hebi: Jormundgandr (Serpiente de Midgard: Anguila de Jormund). Perece ante el ser mitológico más terrorífico de la historia.

-Arms x divino, juicio del dragón!- en esos momentos Wendy invocó a su alrededor un viento brillante y saltó hacia el poderoso ataque de su oponente.

-Jajajaja, saltar hacia la serpiente de los dioses, tu temeridad será tu fin enana.- dijo Cornelia mientras la serpiente avanzaba abriendo la boca al parecer para tragar a la pequeña Wendy.

-Cornelia, en nombre de los dragones, yo te juzgo!- dijo Wendy mientras con el extraño viento golpeaba a la serpiente de su enemiga que caía destrozada al ser golpeada por ese extraño viento mientras Wendy se precipitaba a gran velocidad a su enemiga.

-Yo…no…no puede ser, ante la enana de nuevo… Zellvern-sama!- en ese momento Wendy golpeó con fuerza a la Hybrid que perdió instantáneamente su modo reencarnación y cayó derrotada al suelo.

-Malditos magos , vosotros también amáis pelear, por eso estáis aquí… no sois diferentes de nosotros! Instrumentos para luchar una batalla tras otra…- gritó Cornelia débilmente desde el suelo.

-Te equivocas, a mí no me gusta pelear, pero…estar aquí significa estar peleando por el bien de Fai…no, del mundo y de los magos. Por la libertad del mundo!

-Ya te he dicho que…- gritó la Hybrid pero Wendy sonrió haciéndola callar sorprendida.

-Heheh, ¿no créeis que la gente debería elegir su propio camino? Ser controlados no es ninguna libertad, y sin ninguna libertad no puede haber paz.- con estas palabras dichas Wendy se dio media vuelta corriendo hacia Kishari y Usharu. En ese momento la Hybrid comenzó a desaparecer con una extraña luz azul mientras sonreía pero Wendy no se percató de esto pues su mente estaba en otras cosas. Estaba también muy preocupada por Natsu, pero tampoco podía dejarlos así, por lo que se dispuso a curarlos. Su alegría fue encontrar que aunque sus heridas eran graves se podían curar.

-E-Enana, ¿tú me salvaste? Pero si yo siempre…- se sorprendió de la ayuda de la peliazul aún tras todas sus disputas en vez de ir a ayudar a Natsu.

-Eres mi amiga, eso es todo lo que importa, y nunca dejaré a una amiga en este estado mientras me… aaaah… quede algo de fuerza.- dijo Wendy terminando la curación algo agotada ya que además salía de una batalla muy dura.

-Tú…`muchas gracias.- dijo con algunas lágrimas conmovida por la bondad de la pequeñaja, pero entonces recordó a su hermano.- Ahhh, ¿nii-san estaba…?

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy de una pieza, jajajaja. Solo fueron cortes superficiales aunque me dañaron puntos vitales conseguí proteger con pequeños escudos de arena de sufrir golpes mortales. Pero la magia de Wendy es lo más impresionante…-dijo el mago de arena mientras hacía estiramientos comprobando lo rápido que se había recuperado.- Ahora Wendy, descansa, ya nos encargamos nosotros de Natsu y los demás…

-No…- dijo Wendy jadeando pero decidida.- Yo voy con Natsu, necesito que despertéis a los demás, puedo ir más rápido con mi magia de aire…

En esta ocasión Kishari sonrió a su rival.

-Está bien, pero cuando acabe esto…tendremos nuestro duelo para que Natsu-sama decida entre nosotras.-Wendy respondió a su sonrisa desafiante.

-Y tanto…te lo dejaré claro de una vez por todas…- pero entonces un dolor en el abdomen la hizo caer al suelo apoyándose a duras penas.- Agggh.

-¿Segura que puedes chica?- preguntó algo preocupado. Esta asintió diciendo que ahora también podía curarse a sí misma. Tras esto se separaron deseándose la mejor de las suertes. Para la pequeña cazadora de dragones ahora sus preocupaciones solo tenían un nombre, eran tantas las posibilidades… habría tenido que usar la esencia del dragón? Sabía que para que Natsu faltara a una promesa tenía que pasar algo serio, debía apresurarse…Además, no podía permitir que rompiera el sello al derrotar a Aníbal.

Mientras el mago de fuego estaba impotente ante la revelación de Aníbal.

-Que puedes controlar todo el poder del inframundo? No bromees conmigo, eso no posible…

Natsu atacó a su rival que esquivó los ataques de Natsu con facilidad.

-Hmmm, te me estás volviendo algo previsible, acaso hasta aquí llega tu poder…? ¡Garras de Kerberus! -en ese entonces una garra oscura de magia negra salió del cuerpo de Aníbal agarrando al mago de fuego y estrellándolo alrededor de la pared de la estancia derrumbándola en el proceso y lo dejó colgando por el chaleco de un punta de piedra.- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Soy el Hybrid creado para controlar el plan de Zellvern, por eso debo tener el poder supremo más potente, el poder del inframundo, y para detener a los demonios del traidor Zeref, que se desvió del camino, la magia cazademonios no podía faltar, no crees? Zellvern creó en mi su instrumento perfecto, un cuerpo para conseguir su ambición superior…

-¿O ses que renunciaste a tu propia vida? ¿No tienes sentimientos propios…?- gritó Natsu saltando de donde estaba con un trozo de su chaleco roto.

-Hmmm, a cambio del poder absoluto, por supuesto, incluso los otros Hybrids no podrían más que soñar con este poder perfecto…- dijo mostrando su garra con unos rayos negros que salían de ella.- La vida es basura si no tiene un propósito…

En ese momento Aníbal saltó hacia Natsu con su garra dispuesta a acabar con él pero… Natsu le detuvo pese a la gran velocidad a la que se movía.

-¿C-Cómo…? Un humano leyó mis movimientos…- dijo este sorprendido.

-Ahora lo tengo claro, ante alguien como tú… no puedo perder, maldito!- en ese momento Natsu consiguió golpear con toda su fuerza en el pecho a Aníbal dejándole aparentemente KO.

-Aggggh puaj, crees que me detendrás con esto…maldito?- en ese neotnces y para sorpresa de Natsu Aníbal se rehízo rápidamente y le golpeó con la rodilla enviándolo varios metros atrás.- ¿Acaso crees que tu convicción es más fuerte que la mía? Tu estás aquí porque adoras luchar , al igual que yo, jajaja. No somos diferentes…

-Puede que a los dos nos guste luchar pero yo lucho por la libertad…- Los dos desaparecieron y empezaron a golpearse en el aire en una pelea pareja recibiendo ambos golpes por igual. Finalmente los dos se posaron sobre la esfera con un Natsu jadeante y cada vez más agotado.

"Maldición, no puedo superarle, es este mi límite…todos, no puedo perder, pero…" en ese entonces el aura granate de Natsu comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco.

-Si tú no vienes, iré yo…- golpeó a Natsu mandándolo al aire antes de aparecer de nuevo encima suyo.

-¡Unarigoe daten-shi! (¡Gruñido del Ángel Caído!)- entonces con una especie de extraño gruñido que dañó los oídos de Natsu lo envió con gran fuerza contra el suelo.- Hmm, parece que ya no puedes seguir mi ritmo…- ¡Final Destiny!

Pero entonces Natsu saltó esquivando el ataque y consiguió golpear a su rival con su puño envuelto en llamas.

-Nunca des por muerto a un mago de Fairy Tail…

Pero entonces Aníbal simplemente suspiró mientras apartó el puño del mago sin aparente esfuerzo y le golpeó devolviéndole de nuevo contra el suelo. "Se nota que está perdiendo fuerza pero ya debería haber superado su límite hace rato, esto es extraño…"

Entonces el mago de fuego se levantó con fuerza reuniendo gran parte de la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Alabarda del Dios Dragón del Trueno!- gritó Natsu ejecutando uno de los ataques de Laxus que con el control completo del trueno podía usar, Natsu sabía que le quedaban muy pocas fuerzas, debía acabar esto rápido con ataques potentes. El ataque pilló algo desprevenido a Aníbal y consiguió golpearle con fuerza y enviarle despedido rompiendo el muro de la estancia por el impacto del Hybrid. Natsu preparó sin demora un nuevo ataque para acabar rápidamente con su enemigo… No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Acecho de la Sombra.- Aníbal se había reincorporado rápidamente y con una extraña técnica apareció en la sombra del mago de fuego golpeándolo duramente y devolviéndole el golpe. Natsu aterrizó con fuerza con el puño en el suelo mirando con rabia a su rival. Lo había subestimado mucho, Aníbal ciertamente era de otra dimensión… Su esencia humana cada vez era absorbida más rápido y las fuerzas empezaban ya a flaquearle. En ese momento, además sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompía, como un órgano desgarrándose. "El golpe de antes debió haber…no solo era un golpe normal"

-Rugido del Dios del fuego!- lanzó un poderoso rugido hacia su rival quién le miró confiado.

-La magia de fuego se usa así enclenque, rugido del demonio de fuego!- con su rugido Aníbal anuló el ataque del agotado Natsu y le golpeó de nuevo haciéndole caer al suelo de golpe.

Aníbal volvió a atacarle pero Natsu se impulsó hacia atrás apenas alcanzando a esquivar el ataque pero no por mucho ya que este se transportó a su espalda y nuevamente le golpeó. Entonces Aníbal comenzó a golpear sin compasión a Natsu, que solo perdía más y más sangre hasta que se cansó y lo volvió a lanzar contra la superficie rodando este en un estado deplorable por el suelo.

Natsu cayó al suelo habiendo perdido ya gran parte de su fuerza.

"Aggg, mis músculos, ya no los siento, pero tengo que levantarme, no importa como… tengo que derrotarle y volver junto con todos…" Natsu se levantó con un gran esfuerzo y envolvió su puño en llamas pero su rival lo detuvo con una mano y con la pierna lo derribó al suelo sin apenas esfuerzo. "¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte? Ni siquiera la esencia del dragón, aggg, Igneel, dame el poder para…" pensaba el mago de fuego mientras su rival golpeaba su estómago con la pierna en repetidas ocasiones.

-Parece que ese estado tuyo empieza a desgarrarte por dentro! ¿Qué pasó con toda tu fuerza?- dijo Aníbal golpeando a su rival con su guadaña que hasta ese momento no había utilizado desgarrando el chaleco de Natsu y levantando gran cantidad de sangre del pelirrosa, Natsu quedó colgando de la punta de la guadaña de su rival impotente. – Sé inteligente y asciende con nosotros, Salamander…

-Cállate ojos rasgados… soy un mago de Fairy Tail, …los sentimientos de mis nakamas están conmigo, te detendré a como de lugar…

-Pfff, patética habladuría! Te creía más razonable, Salamander- dijo Aníbal agitando su guadaña y lanzando a Natsu por el suelo en estado casi inconsciente al parecer. – Nidhogg!-gritó Aníbal invocando el gigante dragón de llamas negras que impactó a su rival con una tremenda implosión creando un enorme cráter con el mago de fuego aparentemente como un cuerpo sin vida en el centro .

– Pensé que me darías algo más de diversión, ni siquiera el rey del fuego Igneel, es rival para el nuevo mundo… - dijo Aníbal volviendo a su estado normal y volviéndose para iniciar el Liberum dibujando un círculo mágico alrededor del orbe junto con las joyas del Dragón robadas que también eran parte del sello de Theod y que la Dark Union había reunido cuidadosamente el último año. La escena parecía anunciar la derrota de los esfuerzos de nuestros magos…

-Jajajaja, parece que aquí comienza su ascenso, señor!- dijo Aníbal comenzando el ritual de liberación..

Efectivamente, en estos momentos de gran confusión, Natsu y Gajeel se precipitaban hacia una derrota sin precedentes, y con los Hybrids a punto de lograr su objetivo parece que solo un milagro podría salvar a nuestros magos. Pero siendo serios, ¿existen realmente esos milagros?

FIN CAPI 13

Huola todos, que tal estáis? Feliz navidad! Santa llega un poco tarde y os trae un nuevo capitulito. ¿Qué os parece? Me pareció raro no poner nada cómico en un capítulo de una historia mía pero la seriedad de esta batalla no lo aconsejaba mucho jajaja. Bueno, decir que el próximo capi tedrá una conclusión que seguramente muchos no esperen para abrir así la segunda parte.

Como ahora tengo tiempo y pienso subir rápidamente (mañana o pasado a más tardar) el que si será el último capi (sé que dije que sería este pero se hacía muy largo así que lo dividí en dos mitades) contestaré ya a todos los reviews en el capi 14. Saludos y dejen review pls.


	14. El demonio oscuro Zellvern

Capítulo 14: El demonio oscuro Zellvern.

Gajeel estaba contra las cuerdas mientras su rival iba absorbiendo su energía sin descanso. Entonces por su mente de luchador astuto cruzó una idea algo alocada pero era lo único que podía hacer…

-Si Salamander puede hacerlo yo también…- y tratando de emular a su rival juntó sus elementos fusionándolos en un elemento de hierro y sombra. En ese momento la prisión de luz se deshizo saliendo Gajeel sonriendo.

-Geheh, que no te dije no te sería tan fácil, maldito Nightmare?

-P-Pesadilla me ha llamado, monseñor? Además, cómo…?

-Heh, puedes absorber cualquier elemento pero no uno formado por dos fusionados, geheh. Este será tu final, caballero arcoíris…-rió Gajeel emulando que Rodrigo al cambiar de elemento no paraba de cambiar de color.

-Deja de cambiarme el nombre…Acabaré con usted en unos segundos caballero, si me dispensa…Además ya he conseguido absorber bastante de tu poder como para usar esto…Espada Cortante del Dragón de Hierro.

-Geheh, ante eso un poco de mi aliento hará el trabajo, Rugido de Dragón de Metal Oscuro!- gritó el mago de hierro impactando con violencia a su enemigo rompiendo la espada que este había invocando emulando su ataque. Rodrigo cayó al suelo con violencia.- Las copias nunca se impondrán al original, deberías tener eso en mente.

-Hahahah, pero parece que no lo entiendes, si utilizo el oricalco soy invencible. Armadura de Oricalco .- Rodrigo se había repuesto del daño del ataque anterior y se había envuelto del metal más duro a su alrededor. – Rayo solar!- gritó combinando defensa de un elemento con ataque de otro.

-Geheh, tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Un original…- dijo Gajeel mientras esquivaba el ataque de su enemigo y avanzaba hacia él.-…nunca perderá ante una copia, apúntatelo de una vez. Lanza del metal oscuro!- y en esta ocasión Gajeel logró atravesar el metal de su enemigo y atravesarlo del todo con su lanza. Rodrigo simplemente cayó derrotado mientras desaparecía al igual que había pasado con Cornelia por una luz gris.

-Ya entiendo, derrotado por el original ¿eh?,no importa que tan buenas sean mis creaciones… De todas formas es gracias a vuestro amigo que nuestro señor alcanzará su plenitud, mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado.-dijo Rodrigo mientras desaparecía dejando unas palabras que hicieron cambiar el semblante triunfante de Gajeel.

-¿Eh, a qué te refieres con eso? ¡Contesta!- pero el Hybrid ya había desaparecido para esos momentos.

Mientras tanto Gildarts corría junto a Laxus y Gio intentando alcanzar a los dos Hybrids que notaban todo el rato delante de ellos, esta carrera no tenía sentido, a dónde pensaban llevarlos. Pero en ese momento sintió las presencias detrás suyo…

-Viejo,las presencias… han desaparecido.- comentó sorprendido Laxus.

-Hmmm, una técnica para localizarte en la sombra de tu enemigo, no?- dijo Gildarts deteniendo el ataque de una de la Hybrids a sus espaldas.- Acecho de la sombra se llamaba, heh, eso nos habría dañado bastante…

-Vaya, veo que esos códices de la biblioteca os dieron demasiada información, hohoho…-dijo una mujer con un cuerpo bien dotado y pelo azul claro y ojos violetas.-Eres el as de Fairy Tail cierto?

-Viejo, te apoyo…-dijo Laxus mientras preparaba su magia relámpago pero entonces sintió otro enemigo a punto de atacarle deteniendo con su brazo.

-Heh, veo que eres astuto y fuerte, por esa razón te controlé, pero resultaste no ser lo que Zellvern-sama buscaba, hyahahahah.- dijo la Hybrid que les había estado vigilando antes de su llegada a Pergrande. Laxus se sorprendió al ver que tenía la apariencia de una niña con pelo rosa corto y un uniforme que parecía de una escuela rica.

-Ahhhh, una enana? Fuiste tú la que me hizo atacar a Wendy, aunque seas una niña lo que hiciste fue…Puño del dragón del rayo!- la niña simplemente se impulsó hacia atrás con un acrobático salto mientras sonreía a Laxus.

Mientras la comandante luchaba de igual a igual con Gildarts mientras el pobre Gio solo se veía sobrepasado por esta batalla pero decidió prepararse para luchar…los magos de Fairy Tail se estaban arriesgando en una lucha que no era suya, pero unas palabras del enemigo le detuvieron…

-Oh, parece que Zellvern está por reencarnarse en su nuevo cuerpo, aunque este Aníbal, siempre le gusta exagerar la situación con tal de lucirse…-dijo suspirando la comandante tras deshacer el conjuro de destrucción de Gildarts.

-Cómo que reencarnarse? A qué os referís con lo que buscaba Zellvern? ¡Contestad!- dijo irritado Laxus que se veía venir algo malo. De todas formas confiaba en que Natsu destruyera el sello antes de que reviviera…-Natsu nunca permitirá…

-BINGO!- dijo gritando la pequeña Hybrid pelirrosa.- Nakase también cree que es perfecto para Zellvern-sama…

-Tch, Nakase, no hables de más…aunque supongo que ya no importa…no se puede liberar a Zellvern-sama con Liberum ni se le destruye rompiendo el sello, reescribimos los códices para que creyeráis que era esa forma de detenerle, cuando un mago con más de 20 000 de fuerza mágica golpee el sello automáticamente Zellvern se reencarnará en ese mago, Theod fue listo ya que en su época solo él, Zeref y el propio Zellvern-sama podían alcanzar tal poder pero el poder de los magos se ha incrementado con el tiempo, pero entre todos necesitábamos buscar a alguien con gran potencial…

-Natsu nunca se unirá a vosotros, él haría cualquier cosa por proteger la seguridad de…- gritó Laxus pero la comandante sonrió.

-Y con esto es Jaque Mate, ni tú mismo crees en esa posibilidad, por qué crees que enviamos a Aníbal, el más fuerte de nosotros al sello?. Al forzarle a usar la Esencia del Dragón y renunciar a todo para proteger este mundo su conciencia en este mundo se debilita al ser absorbida por el poder del Dragón. Justo en ese momento será fácil que Zellvern-sama le muestre la verdad…

-Tú, maldita, dejad al chico…- grito cabreado Gildarts procediendo a atacar a sus rivales pero estas sonrieron .

-Nos enfrentaremos en el futuro magos de Fairy Tail, pero por hoy…ya hemos vencido.- dijeron mientras desaparecían con un conjuro de teletransportación al estilo del de Mest.

-Grrrr, maldición… soy un mago clase S, cómo pude caer en algo tan simple como manipulación de información? He conducido a Natsu al desastre…- se lamentó Laxus rabioso en el suelo. Gildarts, aunque no en mucha mejor condición, le apremió para que fueran a ayudarle.

Castillo Imperial de Pergrande, Sala del Gran Sello…

"Natsu-san, cuando todo esto acabe por qué no hacemos algo para…quiero decir, ya que estamos juntos y…" recordaba Natsu casi inconsciente las palabras de Wendy justo antes de partir hacia Pergrande en el gremio. "Bueno, Natsu, tú nunca cambias eh?" comentaba Happy una vez que habían cruzado todo Fiore en tren para una misión. "Natsu, la brisa aquí es increíble, gracias por esto!" recordaba la sonrisa de Lucy en una de sus primeras misiones juntos. "Hey tú, barbacoa, baja aquí ahora…la última vez yo te concedí un rematch" hasta el estúpido Gray era su amigo también y se habían divertido juntos. "Vosotros, acaso estáis peleando de nuevo?" hasta la aterradora mirada de Erza le parecía ahora un recuerdo valioso. Había pasado por tanto con sus amigos pero aunque atesorara esos recuerdos, con tal de darle un futuro a sus nakamas él había decidido sacrificar todo,,,cómo podía ser derrotado aquí? Por el bien del mundo…

En esos momentos Aníbal sonrió, detrás suyo se había levantado de nuevo Natsu, aunque al girarse fingió molestia…De todas formas, había algo distinto, a pesar de mantener la misma apariencia un aura granate fuego que emulaba la forma de un dragón rodeaba al DS.

-Aggg, no puede simplemente quedarte quieto? Vaya, así que la esencia del dragón Berserk, se dice que su poder es hasta una vez y media el del estado normal…heh, pero eso no cambiará el destino de la batalla…

-Yo…lo arriesgué todo…y por eso mismo, nunca caeré derrotado por alguien como tú…- antes casi de acabar de hablar se había teletransportado a la espalda de Aníbal soltándoe un fuerte golpe que le envió contra la pared cercana. El Hybrid se sacudió un poco de sangre que caía de su boca.

-Rugido del demonio de fuego!- gritó Aníbal ejecutando uno de sus más poderosos ataques.

-Rugido del rey del fuego!- el potente rugido de Natsu sobrepasó con facilidad el de Aníbal que cayó herido al suelo.

-Heh, parece quee no es solo una habladuría, en ese caso. Magia necromántica! Te enseñaré el mayor terror del inframundo, el poder de los muertos…Conjuro número 37 de Shaelion, Anxares!- entonces un el suelo emergió en una masa oscura que comenzó a arrastrar a Natsu hacia un foso de oscuridad.-Sufre sufre sufre…

-Algo como esto…no me detendrá!- dijo Natsu aumentando su fuerza mágica para deshacer la ilusión pero no pudo evitar consumir gran parte de su poder. Esto se reflejó en su agotado rostro…

-Hahahah, esa es la cara que quería ver, y ahora…- entonces Aníbal atacó a Natsu pero este detuvo su golpe y le acertó una potente patada que le hizo retroceder de nuevo, el Hybrid también comenzó a jadear, esta batalla les estaba agotando a ambos.- En este caso, te acabaré con mi conjuro más fuerte, Shaelion conjuro número 100, Nanatsu no Taizai! (siete pecados capitales). Todo el dolor de la penitencia de los que pagaron por la eternidad por sus pecados se manifiestara en tu cuerpo…- dijo Aníbal apuntando con su dedo como si fuera una pistola y lanzando siete pequeñas bolas mágicas que impactaron al mago de fuego gran velocidad, que se derrumbó goteando sangre. EL combate parecía nuevamente terminado…

-Y con eso, debería ser suficiente…- dijo Aníbal mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el orbe. Natsu, sin embargo, se apoyó con fuerza en su puño y con gran esfuerzo se levantó mientras gritaba.- Ciertamente eres molesto, basura…- dijo enojado Aníbal.

"Hasta que te derrote…no pienso bajar el ritmo" recordaba Aníbal las palabras de su rival. Ciertamente era perfecto para contener la voluntad de Zellvern-sama, pero no iba a dejarse acabar tampoco hasta reunirse con su maestro…

-Shaelion, Nanatsu no Taizai! – gritó Aníbal pero Natsu simplemente desvió los rápidos ataques ante la incredulidad de su rival.

-¿C-Cómo…? La magia de Shaelion nunca ha sido revertida…

-Ya has hecho suficiente Aníbal, tus días de batallas concluyen aquí. Ouryuu no Buresu densetsu no fusicho! (Rey dragón: Aliento legendario del Fénix)- entonces un enorme rugido golpeó a Aníbal que intentó detener el ataque con su rugido pero este fue tragado por el ataque de Natsu así como él fue empujado con fuerza contra el orbe del sello que se rompió por la furia del ataque que además rompió la estancia donde estaban empujando a Aníbal hasta la torre donde colgaba la bandera imperial que se derrumbó por el impacto mientras la bandera que había ondeado durante más de siete siglos se descolgó. Aníbal quedó tumbado malherido en una de las estancias de la torre.

-Heh, Salamander eh? Parece que era demasiado fuerte…En cualquier caso, señor, al fin llegó,Ragnarok!- gritó el Hybrid en la cima de lo que quedaba de la torre mientras se levantaba sabiendo de la victoria de su plan mientras se preparaba para escapar…Los magos que se apresuraban contemplaron la escena estupefactos así como los de los distintos magos de los gremios que se despertaban tras el sueño inducido por Nakase. Entre ellos la más afectada era Wendy, que recordaba esta escena como similar a la de la premonición de Charle, significaba eso que Natsu había…

-Vuestro sueño concluye aquí malditos…- gritó sin embargo el Salamander saltando a donde se encontraba su rival.- Guren Karyuuken!

Aníbal fue golpeado con furia en repetidas ocasiones por Natsu sin ocasión de contraatacar mientras Natsu derruía aún más estancias de la torre al hundir a Aníbal en la destrucción de la misma. No le dio tiempo siquiera a defenderse materializando su guadaña y finalmente acabó derrotado en la derruida torre. Natsu, como siempre, no había medido su fuerza al atacar a su rival…Entonces notó como su rival parecía desaparecer.

-Heh, al final no podrás reunirte con tu maestro, admitid la derrota y dejad en paz la ciudad…-dijo el cabreado Natsu que por el agotamiento también había caído al suelo.

-Hahahah, no pienso irme así sin más, de hecho en breve vendrás a nosotros…-Aunque es una lástima no haber podido servir a sus órdenes, maestro…dijo Aníbal antes de desaparecer para sorpresa de Natsu. "¿Qué demonios dice con eso? Si acabo de impedir la resurrección de Zellvern…" Entonces Natsu observó como un polvo brillante comenzaba a cubrir sus manos que desaparecían. "Hmmm, supongo que es el peligro del que me advertisteis, ¿No padre?"

Mientras tanto, desde la entrada del castillo una pequeña niña peliazul corría deseperada por llegar a tiempo mientras contemplaba toda la destrucción de la batalla de esa noche… "Por qué? Por qué todo el mundo tiene que sufrir en nombre de aquellos que dicen buscar la paz? Incluso Natsu-san…No lo permitiré!". Mientras se propulsaba con su magia de aire par air más rápido derribó la puerta que llevaba a la torre del pendón imperial, donde había visto a Aníbal y Natsu.

Entonces vió que las escaleras estaban derruidas y la pared también dnado grandes huecos al aire, la pequeña saltó rápidamente por la derruida escalera hasta llegar alúltimo piso que quedaba en pie en el que la puerta ya estaba derruida encontrando una luz brillante al otro lado de la estancia que parecía ser…

-Natsu-san!- dijo mientras los ojos de la fuerte niña que tanto había luchado y tanto había madurado se llenaban de lágrimas. Ya entendía la situación… corrió hacia el cuerpo del mago de fuego a abrazarlo pero desapareció no sin antes dedicarle una cálida sonrisa de disculpa por haber usado la Esencia del Dragón. Wendy cayó al suelo abrazando el aire donde antes reposaba su amado dragon slayer… cómo esperaba que viviera ahora ella sin la persona que tanto le había animado? Sin la persona qué le había apoyado y sonreído cuando todo iba mal? Sin la única persona que de verdad había amado?

-Natsu-san… t-tú, me lo promestiste…. Natsu bakaaaaaaa, por qué no pudiste esperarme un poco más…ahhhhhhhh!- comenzó a sollozar la pequeña mucho más consternada por la pérdida que por las consecuencias de la batalla para el mundo. Entonces encontró en el suelo bajo ella la pequeña bufanda de Natsu, con qué palabras se dirigiría ahora a Happy y los demás para contarles esto, la pequeña abrazó con fuerza la bufanda de escamas mientras oía pisadas acercándose.

Entonces Laxus y GIldarts llegaron a la estancia junto con Gio, seguidos más tarde de Gajeel… todos enmudecieron al oír las noticias del inútil y valiente sacrificio de Natsu. Acaso este era el precio de detener a los Hybrids?

Finalmente el pequeño Happy recibió la noticia después de que lo último que recordaba era estar en una alegre fiesta y al principio se lo tomó a risa al creer que era una broma, pero al darse cuenta que era cierto, fue prácticamente el más afectado. Su adorable sonrisa se borró…

Después que el resto de los magos que aún iban siendo despertados por el fin de la magia de Nakase o de Kishari y Usharu también quedaron consternados de todo lo que había sucedido mientras habían sido puestos en sueño. El maestro no habló con nadie en los días en que preparaban la vuelta a Fiore tras decretar Cleón días de luto nacional por todas las víctimas y la obvia anulación de los juegos. Sería difícil decir quién fue el más afectado en el resto de Fairy Tail, pero sin duda fue el equipo Natsu, Lucy permaneció llorando todo el día en su cuarto tras recibir la noticia, Gray permaneció visiblemente afectado, Erza trataba de aparentar fortaleza pero en el interior estaba igual de devastada que sus compañeros y Wendy no quería hablar con nadie, ni tan siquiera Charle conseguía que comiera nada los primeros días.

Pero el tiempo es cruel, y pasó un año en el que los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron perdiendo toda esperanza en que su compañero retornara, todos excepto la pequeña Wendy y la rubia Lucy que aún albergaban esperanza además de lógicamente Happy, que siempre confió en el retorno de su compañero hiperactivo…EL gato azul entre lágrimas se despidió de la casa que compartía con el mago pelirrosa aunque dijo que solo hasta que volviera y se mudo con Lucy desde entonces. En los primeros meses Fairy Tail pasó de ser gremio de la risa al gremio del silencio, pero finalmente la risa volvió excepto para una pequeña maga peliazul. 10 meses después de la batalla Wendy y Lucy se convirtieron en las nuevas magas clase S al demostrar en el exámen cuanto habían evolucionado sus magias. Pero esa chiquilla tímida y alegre de antaño se había convertido en una persona seria y que ya no sonreía excepto a veces con Charle y con Lucy, que eran las únicas que entendían como se sentía. El único consuelo que le quedaba Wendy es que Zellvern no se habría reencarnado en su cuerpo al haber desaparecido, y cuando volviera sería el Natsu que conocían. En estas circunstancias un año pasó…

-Wendy, quieres venir a hablar con el resto?- preguntó Lucy a la reciente maga clase S.

-Gracias, Lucy-san, pero estoy bien…-dijo la peliazul con una falsa sonrisa.

-Sabes Wendy, Happy aún guarda la bufanda que le diste…y le pase lo que le pase Natsu la atesora más que nada cierto?- le sonrió Lucy a la pequeña. Esta se giró sonriendo ligeramente.

-Hmmmm, realmente volverá, es nuestra única esperanza…me volví más fuerte como le prometí a Natsu-san, ahora como una maga clase S podré proteger a más gente quen o pude ese día?

-Aye! Wendy, con esa cara pareces una abuela…- dijo el pequeño gato peliazul que aunque seguía afectado había recobrado su clásico sentido del humor.-Natsu volverá, eso es un hecho. Y lo hará como el de siempre, no como ese moniato de Zelvar, Termal, como sea!

-Jajajaja, sí, tienes razón, Happy…-dijo la adolescente acariciando al pequeño gato azul algo más calmada.-Entonces, nos vamos de misión?

En otro lugar…

-Bueno el tiempo ha pasado, qué decides chico?- preguntó una tenebrosa voz en un espacio que parecía una dimensión alterna.

-Dices que no hay otra manera, cierto?- dijo una conocida voz de un pelirrosa algo indeciso.

-No es posible, para detener el flujo de maldad y batallas innecesarias en el mundo…Entonces, qué deseas hacer muchacho, necesitas más tiempo para pensar?- dijo la desconocida voz proveniente de una especie de esfera azul brillante que flotaba en torno a nuestro conocido DS en la misteriosa dimensión.

-No, yo ya me decidí! Quiero volverme más fuerte…- dijo Natsu con determinación mirando seriamente al frente.

-Al fin tomaste una decisión, en ese caso serás el único humano que avanzará conmigo en este mundo.- dijo la voz mientras envolvía a Natsu que cambió su apariencia volviéndosele largo el pelo hasta la cintura además de aparecerle una especie de kimono japonés con antiguas inscripciones.

El espacio alternativo se deshizo revelando a los Hybrids que habían sobrevivido a la batalla de Theodnir expectantes.

-Zelly-chan ha vuelto!- soltó sonriente Nakase. La comandante y el resto se arrodillaron.

-Es un honor tenerle de vuelta maestro, cuáles son sus órdenes?- dijo emocionada la comandante. Natsu sonrió…

-Simple, comencemos el cambio…En esta época llámenme el Dios del Renacimiento.

FINAL CAPI 14 Y PARTE 1

Bueno, hasta aquí Nakama o Amor, la verdad me ha quedado algo dramático (quizá me matéis,XD) el final pero ya os avise que no os esperaríais este final pero no es ni mucho menos definitivo. Con esto he dejado la puerta abierta a una segunda parte, claro que solo si queréis. De cualquier forma primero me centraré en mi otro gran proyecto que tengo algo olvidado (La pequeña demonio). Bueno, a continuación contestemos a los reviews…

Shion (Cap 12): Espero que las batallas te gustarán. Ahora que he acabado me doy cuenta que me emocioné y las de Wendy y Natsu me quedaron super largas, trataré de controlarme jajaja. Aún así, hayan muchas gracias.

Mari (Cap 12): Jajajaja, solo por eso ya nos merece la pena cambiarnos de lado. X cierto, gracias por seguir la historia desde el primer momento.^^.

(cap 13): La verdad es que esta historia la podría haber hecho más larga pero es que tenía que seguir con los otros proyectos. SI os ha gustado votad en la encuesta que pondré si queréis segunda parte más adelante. Gracias por seguirme, me alegro mucho que te gustara.

Rubyrex Birch: No sé si te sorprendí en el sentido que esperabas, XD, pero ten en cuenta que si os ha gustado este no es un final definitivo jajaja.

Bueno, con esto me despido, dejarme vuestras impresiones por review pls. Se acepta todo jajaja. Finalmente y aunque me repita quiero agradecer sin distinción a todos los lectores que han leído y comentado animándome a continuar esta historia cuando estaba planeada para acabar mucho antes.

Saludos y feliz año nuevo.

Avisar que aunque lo subo así durante las próximas 24 horas a la publicación hago algún cambio en el capi si veo que no me ha gustado alguna cosa.


End file.
